Haunted
by happygirl57
Summary: There are times when she wants it all to end. Times when she wishes that she could disappear. What will happen when Camille's past catches up with her? Will she be able to handle it or crumble under pressure? Logan/Camille NO SLASH!
1. Hurt

**AN: I don't own anything. ****J**

There are times in life where you just want to disappear into thin air. Times where all the hurt and pain catches up with you. Times when you turn desperate for anyone to understand. But no one would ever understand better than the one and only Camille Roberts.

**Camille's POV:  
><strong>

I envied everyone. They just go on with their everyday lives getting upset over the smallest of things. No one understands me. Sometimes I just feel like ending it all- but I can't because the little good in my life gives me the strength to live and enjoy the little things in life. No one knows about my past and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. It haunts me everyday but I mask it under my crazy act. It hurts me to slap others but I can't trust anyone. The only ones I do are my friends- the boys of Big Time Rush, Jo, and Stephanie. I can be myself around them- not put up an act, but not even they understand what I go through everyday.

"Camille, hey Camille! What's wrong?" startled, I look up only to find my wonderful boyfriend, Logan, looking at me worriedly.

"Huh?" I replied, not realizing that I had drifted off. Shaking my head, I replied, "I- nothing. Let's just start unpacking." Recently, Logan and I moved in together (still in the Palmwoods) and the guys have been coming over everyday to help.

"No," before I could protest, the next thing I knew was that I was being picked by my waist and thrown onto my bed.

"Logan Mitchell! Why would you do that? Our house is a mess- we need to clean it up!" I half joked playfully slapping his shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe because we could do this," then he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. He cups my cheek lightly with his hand as I rest my hand on his firm chest.

"Maybe the unpacking can wait," I murmured into the kiss.

"I thought so." 

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

While watching the movie, I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. On the screen was a girl, beautiful with every luxury she could imagine, but was so ungrateful. She was upset over the fact that she was grounded and couldn't go to a party of a classmate. I looked away, disgusted at the fact that she had the nerve to be ungrateful while people in the world had REAL problems. Major problems- ones people can't imagine. I cuddled up closer against Logan, knowing he wouldn't mind and tried to get some sleep. This was the first time Logan and I were sharing a bed and I wanted to forget all about my trouble for once.

I quickly pecked his cheek and bid him "good night" before I let sleep overcome me. Unfortunately for me, I forgot all about my nightmares and the fact that I talk in my sleep.

**Logan's POV: **

I look down at my sweet girlfriend. Something was off about her today- something she was hiding from me. She wasn't her usual happy self, something was eating her up inside and I hope she tells me soon. That's something I love and hate about her. She acts so strong in front of everyone that she doesn't let anyone see her break down. I love her so much and I hope she trusts me enough to tell me what's going on. I bent down and gave her a kiss on her head and laid down. Little did I know, I was in for a rude awakening.

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I would like to give a shout-out to _**poeticjustice13 **_and_** 21Soccer-Diva21**_. Even if they don't know it, they were inspirations for this story. This story idea was mine and I didn't intentionally copy off anyone. If I did, I apologize but just know that I came up with this idea not anyone else.


	2. A Blast From the Past

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**Warning: Minor language**

**Camille's POV:**

_He was coming at me, knife in hand. There was no escaping. My "father" pushed me up against the wall, hard enough to make the back of my head bleed. I could feel the warm, red liquid oozing out._

"_You worthless slut! You made your mother go away and now you'll pay," he shouted. He punched me, the force knocking me down. Soon, he began kicking my sides, knocking all my oxygen out of me. "You useless, good-for-nothing bitch! No one will ever love you. Don't think you can escape, I will find you." With that he stabbed my side, making me lose more blood._

"_NO! P-pl-please stop!" I sobbed. Thrashing, I tried to escape from this living hell. But I knew with him watching my every move that would never happen. "No," I barely whispered before conciseness left me._

**Logan's POV:**

I awakened by a slap in the face. Assuming it was the guys, I simply mumbled "stop it". Suddenly, I realized I was with Camille as the memories of yesterday flooded back to me. Guessing she was just practicing her signature "Camille slap" on me, I snuggled back in bed. Not a moment later, again I was awakened by Camille's screams. Quickly, I flipped over to find Camille thrashing wildly in her sleep, sobbing. I gently took her in my arms and shook her awake. Immediately, she fell into my arms sobbing.

"Shhhh," I said attempting to soothe her. Never have I had to comfort her. It was always her comforting others. She was everyone's rock- my rock, the strongest one of us all. Yet no one had ever seen her look this small, this vulnerable. "It's okay," I mumbled into her brown locks. "What happened?" I questioned her gently.

"N-nothing. Just a bad dream."

I decided to let this one slide but I knew it was much more than that- if only she would tell me. I will find out I promised myself. With that I laid the both of us back on bed.

**Next Morning…**

I woke up to find Camille gone. I was immediately hit with a delicious aroma of pancakes. I got ready and made my way to the kitchen. I found Camille, with her back towards me, flipping pancakes. Quietly making my way to her, I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up.

"Logan!" she giggled.

"Come on baby," I whined and dumped the both of us on the couch.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I questioned right before kissing her.

"Maybe."

"Well you should be told that more often."

What started off as a kiss, became deeper and deeper. In the middle of it, the doorbell rang. Both of us scrambled off each other and fixed ourselves before opening the door.

**Camille's POV:**

"Hey guys," I greeted.

Now that our apartment was cleaner than before, Logan and I had invited them to sleep over. A few hours later, after watching movies and eating, we settled on playing Truth or Dare.

"James, truth or dare?" asked Carlos.

"Dare."

"Um, ok. James- I dare you to go throw out all your Cuda products and not use any for a month," Carlos excitedly dared.

Everyone laughed and I honestly felt better than I had before.

"Kendall truth or dare?" Jo questioned.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Everyone in the room groaned. As happy as we were to know that Kendall and Jo had each other, it didn't mean we wanted to watch them make out.

"Cami, truth or dare?" Logan asked me.

"Tr- " I was suddenly cut off when the song, "Nothin' Even Matters" started playing. Fumbling around for my phone, when I found it, I answered it. As I walked into another room, I said, "Hello?"

"Hey Mill," a deep, frightening voice answered.

"H- Why would you call me that?" I nervously stuttered. The only person to ever call me that was _him_. I'd never thought I would hear of that nickname or that terrifying voice ever again.

"I told you that you couldn't hide from me. That I would find you again," he told me in a vicious voice.

_**Flashback**_

_Sirens were nearing, but so was he. "You whore! You called the police didn't you? Didn't you?" _

"_No, I di-," before I could continue he pushed me down and kicked me. He came at me with a belt and began whipping me. "St- stop. Ugh. No!" I cried out in agony. _

"_Shut up you worthless girl!" he bellowed and then punched me several times. He came at me with a large knife and left a deep gash in my left thigh. _

"_Put your hands up- you have the right to remain silent!" that was all I heard before it all went black._

_**AN: To all those who reviewed, I am extremely grateful. It means so much to me that you enjoyed my writing. I'll update soon. I just wanted to get this out so you have a feel for this story.**_

P.S: REVIEW!


	3. Panicking

AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**Camille's POV:  
><strong>

As I walked back to the living room, my conversation on the phone was still haunting me.

"_I will find you Mill! There's no place in this world you can hide from me." Those words_

_were definitely the ones that bothered me the most. _

How would he find me and when? He couldn't find me- he was in prison. Then it struck me. Prison. How did he call me?

Quickly I turned on my heel and scrolled down on my phone until I landed on the one I needed. Daniel Adams. My "dad".

"Hi Daddy!" I tried my hardest to be cheerful.

"Hey Pumpkin," _Gosh that nickname made me feel so loved._

"So I was wondering about _him_. He called me today and said he would find me. Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked concerned yet frightened beyond belief.

"Y-yeah. I was trying to put this off and hope he'd not contact you. But…"

"But?..." I questioned becoming more and more nervous.

"He escaped from prison, baby girl," he whispered just loud enough so I could hear it.

"Wh- what?" I said, my voice breaking. This was just getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Please be careful. Love you," he answered, him tearing up as well.

"I will, I promise. Love you too."

Though I didn't realize it before, I was trembling and shaking. I made my way back to the living room after returning back to my happy façade.

"Hey Cam, are you okay? You've been gone for some time?" Logan asked. Only he would notice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. He still looked concerned but I shrugged him off. "Who's next?"

"Kendall is."

"Ok, Kendall, truth or dare?" asked Stephanie.

"Dare," he replied instantly with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I dare you to go balance a glass full of water on your head and walk with it there."

"Come on Steph, that was lame," whined Carlos and James.

"Hey, a dare's a dare."

**Kendall's POV:**

I got up and filled a glass with water. I balanced it on my head and began to walk back. While walking, I stumbled over my feet causing the glass to break and shatter itself. _Uh oh_. I watch in shock as the glass shatters and a piece injects itself into Camille's foot.

"Ahh-!" she begins to shout but soon the color is drained from her face. Her already pale face becomes a ghostly white. Her chocolate brown eyes become distant as she slowly starts shaking and trembling while backing up into corner. "No- please, please stop! I didn't do it." Tears are falling freely from her now blood shot eyes. She's beginning to breathe heavier and heavier.

"Cam, Cam, it's okay," Logan whispers as he reaches out and touches her arm hesitantly almost as he's afraid to touch her.

As soon as her arm came in contact with Logan's fingers, she jerked forward, more tears falling down her face. Her delicate face is turning a disgusting shade of blue. I hear Logan whisper in fear, "Panic attack."

He turns to me and says, "We have to give her a reality check." I nod immediately and kneel beside her with Logan.

**Logan POV:**

Camille. I've never seen her like this. "Breathe Cami, please," I beg over and over again. I couldn't lose her. I love her too much. She was my everything- my other half and now I wasn't even sure if I could help her. Suddenly, she takes in a gasp of air. Inwardly, I am slightly relieved. Color starts to return to her beautiful face, but she's still sobbing uncontrollably. "No! Don't do it. I'll be good, I promise," she says in between sobs.

"Cami, we are here at the Palmwoods. It's me, Logan. We just moved in together and today's date is June 23, 2011. No one is going to hurt you. See all our friends are here."

**Camille's POV (During panic attack):**

_He punches my nose hard enough to break it. Blood starts dripping out but that's the least of my worries. A handful of my ribs are broken and so are other parts of my fragile body. I haven't eaten it days only given water once a day. He pulls my legs from under sending me falling to the ground. Him being four times my size easily crushed my leg as he stood on top of it._

"_No- please, please stop! I didn't do it." I sob out hoping he believes me._

"_Shut up you whiny idiot! I know you hid my beer bottles," he screams at me._

_He gets off my leg only to come at me with a rope in hand. He sits me down in a chair tying me up with the rope. It's so tight that it's unbearable. The walls are closing in on me as he shoves me into a closet. _

"_No! Don't do it. I'll be good, I promise," I cry both in pain and disbelief. Little did I know I would be locked in there for days to come._

"Cami, we are here at the Palmwoods. It's me, Logan. We just moved in together and today's date is June 23, 2011. No one is going to hurt you. See all our friends are here," I suddenly hear.

"L- Logie?" I question unsure whether everything had been real or a dream.

"Yeah, it's me."

As soon as he says that I break down into hysterical sobs. Luckily he catches me and begins to hum a song that always calms me down- Nothing Even Matters.

"What happened?" he asks gently enough to melt into his arms again.

"Logie, it was terrible. He was coming-," I quickly caught myself before my secret could slip but I knew it was too late.

"Who was coming baby girl?" that nickname gets to me and I want to spill my heart out

to him- all of my friends but I can't be a bigger burden to them than I already am.

"I- I can't tell you."

"And why not? I know that was a panic attack and you have been distant lately."

"I can't burden you with my trou-," I am cut off when he pulls me in for a long kiss. When we part he rests his forehead against mine and he whispers, "You can never be a burden, I love you. If it's bothering you then you need to tell me."

"But you don't understand. If I tell you, all of you would look at me differently. You would pity me and I don't want that."

"Cami, you have to tell us before you can judge our reactions," Jo speaks up for the first time.

"Jo's right, you're our best friend and you've always been there for us. Now, it's time to return the favor," Kendall speaks gently.

I know there's no getting out of this. For the first time in years, I am going to let out the feelings that I've bottled up for so long, out. To be truthful I was afraid. I know they are my best friends and they all said they won't look at me differently, but things are easier said than done.

I sigh and whisper, "It's going to be a long, depressing night."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! You'll find out Camille's full background story in the next chapter but that won't be it. I have a lot planned for her but in the meantime…**

**REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who read my story or reviewed it- it means the world to me.**


	4. A Once Lived Nightmare

**AN: I don't own anything except the characters that I create.**

**Camille's POV:**

_Ok so where should I start?_ I asked myself. I'd never actually planned to tell anybody.

"Well?" asked James. He had no idea what he and the others have signed themselves up to hear.

"So what if I told you that I have been lying to you all ever since I met you?" A simultaneous gasp was heard around the room.

"H-how is that possible? I spend practically every moment with you?" asked Logan.

"I didn't want to remember- I wanted to forget all the pain and torture that I once went through."

"How bad could it be?" asked Carlos. _I'm breaking one of the things that I admire about Carlos- his childhood innocence. _That thought brings tears to my eyes but I don't let them fall. I have to be strong if not for myself but for the others.

"You have_ no_ idea, Carlos," I retort.

After taking in a deep breath, I realize I can't put this off anymore. I seat myself in between all my friends hoping they'll give me the courage to tell them.

"It all started when I was only eight. Our mom left us without any warning. We just woke up one day and she was gone. For few days after that, my dad was still acting like our dad. Then one night he came back in a drunken rage. He said I looked too much like mom. He hit me that night, but I just figured he had to get his anger out. I know it was so stupid of me but it didn't happen for the next few days."

"What do you mean by 'our'?" asked Steph.

"My baby brother, Ethan. He was only four at the time. I protected him. I would take every hit if it meant that Ethan would be alright. One night, our dad wasn't home. I was trying to escape but let Ethan go first. Ethan, he escaped but I didn't. I got beat terribly that night but I didn't care as long as Ethan was okay. I haven't seen him in all these years but I hope that wherever he is, he's okay."

I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and look around. Their expressions were shocked and concerned but I had to continue.

"A few days later after the incident, he came with a beer bottle in hand. He smashed it on my head and shattered glass cut my body. I was never allowed to go out so hiding the injuries was never a problem."

"H-how b-bad was it?" asked Kendall.

I chuckled. That wasn't even the beginning.

"It just got worse from there. He beat me everyday, he didn't even have to be drunk, he just took his anger out on me- beat me until I couldn't move." Someone in the room choked on a sob. I didn't bother to look up because if I did I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"There were days he would tie me up and push me into a closet. Sometimes he would forget about me for days. I was terrified at first but I later realized that it was better than being beat."

I look up to see the effect I had. Jo and Stephanie were in their respective boyfriends' arms stifling sobs and James had a firm grip on Logan's arm obviously choked up. I made my way to Logan, sat myself down in his lap, and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I breathed in his scent to remind myself where I was- in my boyfriend's arms. He began to rock me in his arms while humming the tune to "Nothing Even Matters".

"H- he u-used to whip me, call me names, punch me, slap me- everything you can think of. He didn't give me food- just water once a day but after a while even that stopped. It was up to me to find something to eat or drink. Before my injuries could heal- more were created. I wasn't even his daughter- I was his human punching bag."

No one could take it anymore, everyone, even I burst into tears and gave a hug to everyone. But I wasn't done.

"One day, it was really bad. I don't know who called the police but I was so grateful. I heard sirens along with his yells. I remember waking up in a hospital and them telling me I was in a coma for two months. They didn't even know how I survived with all my injuries and lack of nutrition."

"H- how long did it go on for?" James asks.

"Three and a half years," I whisper so low everyone barely heard me.

"I'm sorry what?" I know he heard me so I ignore his question and continue.

"My injuries- they were so bad. I would wake up everyday in excruciating pain but it was better than being beat."

"How badly were you hurt?" questioned Jo quietly.

"I- I had five broken ribs, bruises and cuts on every inch of my body, large gashes down my legs and back, and a broken hand as well as a broken foot."

I look around to witness the pain that I've caused them and whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault," Logan whispers while cradling me in his arms.

"Yeah, I know it was hard for you, but we're here," Jo comforts me.

"What happened after that?"

"Then, I was sent from foster home to foster home. It was terrible. At school, I was bullied because of my scars and at home I was pitied. I didn't fit in anywhere. That is until one of the policeman who saved me decided to adopt me. He and his wife wanted a child and I was actually grateful to be there. I made friends at school and at home I was fit in, was loved."

"At age fifteen, I decided that I wanted to be an actor. I figured if I was so great at hiding my emotions, why not?" I smile, tears still streaming down my face reflecting on my decision.

**Logan's POV:**

I can't believe it. For the two years that I've known her, Camille has been hiding so many dark secrets. Abuse, bullying, abandonment and so much more. How could someone do that to an eight year old girl? My beautiful girlfriend had been through so much but even I knew there was more than she let on.

"There's more isn't there?" I ask.

"He- he called me today," she whispers with her head down, "he told me that I can't hide from him anymore- that he escaped from prison."

My heart stops. Someone- no a monster is after my sweet girlfriend? I needed to protect her. She was my everything. There was no me without her- I couldn't survive without her. I loved her. For the first time in years she allows herself to break down and I was more than ready to catch her.

I wasn't going to leave her side- not for a minute. If I were the one who went through this, I know for sure that I wouldn't be as strong as she was. I was going to make this better for Cami by reuniting her with a loved one, Ethan. She deserved it- I knew she missed him even though she didn't let us know verbally.

_Gosh I loved her so much._

That night all of us slept together, so close with no space to separate us. It was a way for us to tell Cami that we were there for her no matter what.

AN: Terrible, terrible chapter. I did my best to show everyone's feelings and to retell her story but I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I worked for hours on this but don't know how to make it better. I may come back and edit this story and PM/review to tell me how to make this chapter better. Thank you to poeticjustice13 for voting on my poll and helping me throughout this story.

Review anyways? Please.


	5. Reactions

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED. This filler chapter contains more reactions/thoughts from the rest of Camille's friends.**

**Jo's POV:**

My sweet, kind, stubborn best friend hid this from me? I can't imagine how hard it would've been to be separated from my own brother. If the only one reason I had to live for was gone I would've broken down.

I know my dad is strict and I sometimes detest that about him but anything would be better than being abused by him. To be bullied and not to fit in would be a terrible replacement for abuse. Moving from foster home to foster home- starting life over again and again would be unbelievably hard.

Camille has been bottling up his feelings for the past few years but now she has people she can go to. I hope she knows that I will always be there for her. Anything to restore the lack of happiness she had in her childhood. I'm grateful that I was blessed with such a great life I only wish the same could go for Camille….

**Kendall POV:**

I know my life has been tough. My parents got a divorce when I was only nine. Even with my dad sending us payments every month there wasn't enough money for everything we wanted especially with my mom only having a waitress's salary. However, nothing amounts to this.

If the person who was supposed to be chasing away the nightmares was causing them instead, I don't know what I would do. To be a human punching bag, be a bullying victim and to be neglected would be too much for anyone to take. Especially being separated from my own sibling. If I lost Katie I would die.

Camille has always been our rock but now for the first time, she has broken down. We were here for her but now she has another worry. Her father was after her. Why would anyone be after such a sweet girl? The guys, Jo, Steph and I would protect her no matter what.

**James POV:**

Camille. The very thought of her being hurt bring tears to my eyes. To imagine her scared out of her mind, injured in every way possible makes me choke on sobs. It seems like a nightmare that you think isn't real but when you realize it really was- it makes it a lot worse.

Before I was obsessed with my looks, now all I want is to make Camille's hurt and pain go away. Her story makes me realize that I shouldn't forget to appreciate the little things in life such as friends and family.

**Carlos POV:**

When I asked Camille earlier, "How bad could it be?" Never in a million years would I have thought it would be this. I'm not sure if I can return to my original, hyper self but I have to- to bring a smile to Cami's face.

I know I'm not the smartest person but I know enough to know that Camille's been through hell. What started as a fun night ended in total disaster. Camille wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be a long, depressing night. Her story still haunts me. But hopefully, with my lucky helmet I will be able to help protect her.

**Stephanie's POV:**

I know I haven't known Camille as long as the rest of them but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about her. Throughout the time I've known her, she has become one of my closest friends. She needed this- to let all her feelings go and not worry about what others think about her.

**AN: I know the reactions got shorter as I continued but I felt like I was repeating the same thing over and over again. I hope you still stick with me even after this chapter and I promise that the next chapter is really dark and some-what mysterious. To make up for this, I wrote a one-shot called, "Before and After." Go check it out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Beach

AN: I don't own anything except for the characters that I created.

Camille's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself tangled with all my friends. I got what they were trying to tell me- that they were here for me no matter what. I struggled to untangle myself. When I did, I got ready and made coffee for everyone knowing that they would be up soon.

"Good morning sweetie," Logan said as he wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"Well good morning to you too," I say as I turn around and peck his lips.

"Now how about we wake up all these sleepyheads?"

I was glad he wasn't treating me any different than before so I smirked and agreed.

"Wake up guys!" we shout as we hit them with pillows.

"What the heck?" they all shout.

Pretty soon what started out as a simple way to wake up friends turns into a full blown pillow fight. This was a nice way to continue life especially after what happened last night.

Soon after we all calmed down and ate breakfast, Jo spoke up, "Hey guys do you want to go to the beach today, it's the perfect weather?"

"That's a great idea," I say. I know they want this to be my day so the least I can do is go along with it.

"The beach it is! Let's go pack." Everyone scattered back to their apartments to gather their stuff.

I put on my swimsuit just so I look like I'm going to the beach. I know I'm not going anywhere near the water. I put on a simple red tank top and short dark blue Jean shorts. I let my hair down and packed a pair of sunglasses, towels, sunscreen and an extra pair of clothes (you never know with them).

"I'm ready to go!" Soon we are all piling into the Big Time Rush Mobile and Jo's car as well.

_**On the other side of town...  
><strong>_  
><em>Mill, Mill, Mill. When are you ever going to learn. You're making this easier and easier on me. No one will notice if you're gone as if they love you anyway. No one could ever love you just like I said years ago. But you made a mistake. You started dating a pop star Who make hundred thousands of dollars and all his friends too. You don't fit in there. I don't know why they took you in. Among pop stars and actors- you don't even fit in with dogs.<em>

_Years ago I told you that you couldn't escape- that I would find you and look I did._

_I chuckle. You pitiful bitch. I will torture you to no end but this time I will gain money out of it.  
><em>  
><strong>Back with Camille...<br>**  
>I was having a great time with my friends. Never have I felt so light- all the pressure is off my shoulders. "Hey Cami come into the water with us."<p>

I freeze. "N-no I'm fine. Besides I didn't bring my swimsuit with me."

"It's okay, I brought an extra one with me. Come on!" Stephanie shouts.

"No," I squeak out.

_"Cam we are the same size, I don't mind it's new."_

_"Yeah Cam it's fun!"_

_"Come on I know you want to."_

_"The water is so refreshing."_

_"Don't sit there all alone."_

_"Why don't you join us?"_

_"Stop! Just stop!"_ I scream sobbing. I can't take it anymore I need to cry. I can't allow them to see me in the same position _he_ saw me in.

Instantly, everyone gets out of the ocean. "Cam, what's wrong?" Logan asks but I'm not there any more.

"_Come on Camille! Why don't you come in the pool with us?" Shay, one of my classmates asks._

"_Yeah, want to be a bigger loser than you already are?" Derik sneers._

_I didn't want to come to the party. I knew I was only invited to be made fun of. But, when my foster parents found the invitation, they forced me to come._

"_No- no I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

_Before I can answer, I'm pushed into the pool and my shirt is ripped off my body only to reveal my bathing suit with a bare back. My wounds that were still not fully healed stung._

"_Ahhh!" I cry out in pain._

"_What's on your back?"_

"_That's so disgusting."_

"_Why is the idiot crying?"_

"_Crybaby, crybaby!"_

"_Stop it, just please!" I got myself out of the pool, covered myself up and made a dash out of the backyard._

**Logan's POV:**

No, no, no. This can't be happening again. Not to my Cami.

"Cami, no, no, no," I say gently.

"Ahhh!" she screams in pain while sobbing.

While still sobbing she cries out, "Stop it, just please."

"Camille, please. We- we're here at the beach with all our friends," I say reaching out to her.

She flinches away from me- curling into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Cami, we're sorry we pressured you. If you didn't want to come into the water we should've respected that. We're so sorry," Jo pleads.

"J- Jo?"

"Cam!" Jo gives her a hug before parting, letting everyone else give her one, too.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I-I'm sorry I panicked, I couldn't let you see…"

"See what?"

**Camille's POV:**

"See, see me cry!" I shout out. I turn around to walk away when someone grabs my hand and pulls me towards them.

"Now, baby I know it's something else so tell me what it is."

I knew for the second time since yesterday that there was no getting out of this. I step back and take in a deep breath. "Promise you won't freak out.'

"We promise," they harmoniously answer back.

"Okay," I say as it lift up my tank top to reveal the myriad of scars. I heard the gasps from all my friends. The scars. Some were criss-crossing on my back, others were making a terrible design, but the worse ones were the ones that spelled out "worthless".

Someone gingerly touched my back and I shuddered. They knew better than to ask where they came from.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day," I apologize.

"Camille you've made it better by showing us that you trust us enough to show us that."

_**On the other side of town…**_

A man chuckled. "You think that your little friends will protect you? I'm glad that you still fear me."

"I'll get you when you least expect it. Look out Mill," the man smirked evilly.

Too bad Camille had no idea of what was headed her way.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter because I might not be able to update it tomorrow. The idea of scars spelling out a word is from 21Soccer-Diva21 story, "Time Goes On."**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Kidnapped

**AN: I still don't own anything except for the characters that I've created.**

**Camille's POV:**

After the little "incident", everyone's day went on as if nothing happened. But I knew better. They couldn't get the images of the scars out their heads but they were putting up an act for me. They forced out laughs when Carlos made lame jokes, acted like they weren't going to throw up on rides and pretended like they were enjoying themselves.

They didn't know I knew but I wasn't about to burst their bubble. At the end of the day, we watched fireworks explode in the sky. They were amazing and it made us all forget what had happened to us in our past.

"Hey, Cami," Logan took my hand, "Can I talk to you alone?"

He looked nervous and I agreed. We walked hand in hand until we reached a quiet part of the boardwalk. He fumbled around for something in his pocket and was about to pull it out when his voice became muffled. I looked up to see a man in black clothing putting his hand over Logan's mouth.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening. Not now. _Suddenly, he drops an unconscious Logan to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I screech not in my senses. I know I should be running but I can't leave Logan. Not like this.

"Logan wake up! Please!" I plead, tears pricking my eyes. I'm grabbed and I struggle but I know I'm too weak. I know I gave myself up but better me than Logan. At least I know what to expect but it'll probably worse than ever. I scream out, "Kendall, James, Ca-," I'm cut off by a handkerchief over my mouth. Then all I know is darkness.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Hey do you know where Camille and Logan are?" I ask Jo while we share a smoothie.

"Yeah, Logan wanted to talk to her alone."

I smirk knowing that Logan probably has something special planned.

Suddenly I hear a faint cry, "Kendall, James, Ca-," the voice is cut off but I'd know it anywhere.

"Come on," I say while grabbing Jo's arm running knowing that Cami needs our help. A terrible thought comes to me. _What if it's her dad?_ I shake my head trying to get rid of the thought. _No, no, no. She's fine and she's with Logan. They're just teasing us. _I try to convince myself but it doesn't seem to be working. By the time I reach the place where I heard the voice, I look around only to find James and Carlos there as well. We don't see Camille anywhere but when we look down, we see an unconscious Logan.

"Logan, Logan, wake up!" we plead over and over again. By that time Stephanie had joined us as well. We saw his eyes crack open. I was the first one to speak up.

"What happened and where's Camille?" I demand.

"I- I don't know. I- we were just talking when something covered my mouth. I tried to escape but he knocked me out. I don't remember anything after that except that the man was probably Camille's dad."

Before I can say something, Logan interrupts me. "If I know Camille, then she probably gave herself up not wanting me to get hurt. She wouldn't have run because she would never leave me hurt."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Camille would never leave any of us behind, injured or not.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's- let's get to the police station, now! They can probably help.

Everyone shuffled to their feet and we all headed to the police station.

**A half an hour later…**

"Alright kids, we'll see what we can do. Can you describe what your friend and this man look like."

"Well, Camille has dark brown curls. She's skinny and about 5'4. She was wearing a red tank top and Jean shorts. As for the man all I know is that he was in black clothing and he was Camille's father," Logan replied, obviously shook up.

"Do you know his name?"

"N- no. Camille never told us."

"Well then. We'll begin our search tomorrow in case she shows up."

"No, you don't understand. This- this man, he's sick. He can _kill_ Camille by tomorrow."

"Was Camille ever hurt by him?"

"Yeah. Please just start right now. We'll do anything,"

"Alright. I understand your situation. I'll start the search," the woman with blond, wavy hair gets up and exits.

**Camille's POV:**

_Where was I? _I looked around. This place was definitely not familiar. There were pillars all around and a simple twin sized bed that I was laid down on. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I got up only to be pulled back onto the bed. I looked down and moved my feet. They were chained to the hard cement floor. I remembered yesterday, or at least I thought it was yesterday and remember how happy I'd been.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. It took a while for my eyes to adjust but when they did, I was shocked at what I saw. The man, my "father" still looked the same. Same spiked brown hair, messily shaven face, and even the glassy, cold black eyes. Just looking at them again made me shudder. I reminded myself what I was doing- protecting my friends. If I hadn't come with him willingly, then he might have hurt my friends. I couldn't let him do that- they were the ones who gave me love even though this man told me that no one would ever love me. Logan. My sweet, kind, smart boyfriend. He'd been hurt and here I was not ever knowing if he was okay.

"Did you miss me?" a deep, threatening voice asks.

"Never. Wh- why are you doing this to me?"

"I told you that you couldn't hide from me and here we are."

"Where's Logan?"

"Your little boyfriend? You don't deserve him or any of your other friends!"

"They love me!" I say struggling.

"No they don't! I told you that no one would ever love you."

I knew he wasn't going to let me win so I dropped it.

"Your little friends are safe. It was just you I wanted, if you must know."

I was instantly relieved. At least my friends weren't in danger. He could tell that I was relieved because he said, "Relieved now are we? We can't have that."

He came up to me, his black eyes making me shrink in fear. _Punch. _I felt like my insides had just poured out. _Slap. Slap. Kick._ He was repeatedly kicking me over and over again. I couldn't breathe. Some of my ribs were probably bruised if not broken.

"Now, I need to make up for the lost years, don't I? You're older so it's going to be even more fun," with that he left me on the floor, bleeding and bruised.

I hope that someone finds me soon because if not I'm going to die.

**AN: I'm not really happy with this chapter, and you're free to give me any suggestions. I'm taking more time to write chapters so this story gets better. Go check out my one- shot called, "I'll Be There," it's about Katie and Kendall's relationship as siblings. Tell me what you think and I'm thinking about starting another one- shot- any requests?**

**P.S. Kendall is really close with Camille in this story. Camille's everyone rock and they will have a hard time without her.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Reacting and the Police

**AN: I don't own anything except for the characters I created.**

**Logan's POV:**

It was all my fault. If only I had been stronger. Now Camille is gone and now it's all my fault. The only thing I don't understand is why us? Why now? Camille and I just moved in together. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be living together happily.

The thing that hurt the most was that when I woke up and looked next to me, the place for Camille was empty. I couldn't bear it. I wasn't strong enough to stop her 'father' from taking me. Stupid me. I'm just a weak idiot who couldn't even stick up for his own girlfriend. Now I have no idea where she is and if she's even safe.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was crying. I missed Cami so much. As much as I'm glad I have the guys and my other friends, I'm nothing without Camille. She was my other half, the part that understood me even when I wasn't even sure I did.

"Hey, man. Are you okay?" Kendall came up behind me squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah or at least as much as I can be in a situation like this."

"Come on, maybe something will take your mind off things."

"No, it's okay. I'm tired- I'll just head on upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." 

_If only he knew I was lying._ As soon as I got upstairs, I flung myself onto one of the twin- sized beds. Before I knew it, I was crying. _Would I ever even see Camille again? No, no, no! Logan, don't think like that._ I grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it. The police had to find her, and I was going to help whether they like it or not.

**Elsewhere…**

When I woke up all I could feel was pain. My chest ached from being beaten and dried blood was spattered all over my arm.

"Hey, bitch!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I can't lie though can I?"

He take me feet from under me, causing me to fall to the ground with a _thud. _He stands on top of my foot causing me immense pain. I felt like my foot just snapped in half.

"Ahhhh! Please stop! Please!" I plead in hope that he will stop.

"Shut up you pathetic little girl!"

He pushes me onto the bed and begins punching and slapping me. Tears are streaming down my face as I struggle to get away. My efforts were no use because my feet were still chained to the floor. I had to free my feet if I wanted to escape but he had to leave in order to do that. He ran his hairy, grimy fingers through my hair and trailed his hands up my body making me shudder.

"Don't think you can escape this time. By the time I'm done with you- you'll wish that you were dead! Anyways, I've a lot planned for you," he said as he kissed my cheek and left.

I felt so dirty. The only person who had the right to do that was Logan. But if I learned something today, it was the fact that I was going to have a hard time escaping from this hell.

**Police:**

"Okay, does anyone have information on this man?" I ask loud and clear.

"Yes sir, we found out that Andrew Roberts escaped from Connecticut State Prison on June 20 this year. He was planning to find his daughter to get back at her when he found out somehow that she was in LA. He's still on the loose and has supposedly taken his daughter, Camille Roberts."

"From what we know, he is a dangerous man. We have to find Camille as soon as possible if we want her to live. She was kidnapped on the boardwalk in order to save her boyfriend and friends."

"Let's go! We are going to search this entire state if that's what it takes."

**AN: Terrible, short chapter but I'm sort of running out of ideas. Any suggestions? PM them to me or leave them in your reviews. I haven't had any time to right because of guests at my house. We have been driving all over. I try to update soon but in the meantime… REVIEW!**


	9. The Phone Call

**AN: I don't own anything except for Ethan, Daniel and Andrew.**

Time was going by but no one gave up hope that Camille would be found. The gang looked night and day for her everyday. Everyday, Camille's friends spent hours waiting and hoping that she would return. Soon the minutes turned into hours which turned into days and as much as they didn't want to admit it, weeks, but there was no sign of Cami. As much as they didn't want to lose hope, they were. They were starting to doubt that Camille was okay or even alive.

They were so scared that they called out Officer Garcia and Officer Adams (Camille's adoptive father) to help out in the investigation. It was relieving to know that there were reliable people that you knew on the force. Of course, Officer Adams was a wreck. He always considered Camille his own daughter and to know that she was kidnapped by a cruel man was unbelievable.

The police had found a few clues but none were enough to locate Camille. They figured that she was still in California because of some of the clues gathered. They had checked everywhere- stores, bars, houses, etc.. They were starting to give up but the guys and girls wouldn't let them.

**Camille's POV:**

"I'm back," he said in a sing-song voice. Instantly fear invaded me. I didn't know what the date was but I knew it had been at least a few days. In those few days my somewhat nice life became a living hell. Everyday I would wake up terrified of what would happen.

I think that he is imagining my mother in me because of everything he has done. He- he's _touched_ me in places he has no right to. He's groped my body, took off my clothes and my body has a ton of hickies. The hickies are nothing. My entire body is basically covered in blood. Bruises and cuts litter my body. I can't take it anymore. The verbal and physical abuse is getting to me. He's winning.

It's gotten so bad that I've tried to hurt myself. It's not so major especially compared to what he's doing. Sometimes I dig my long nails and pierce then into my skin. It makes the pain go away- takes my mind off of things.

I tried escaping by using the bobby pin to undo the handcuffs, but it broke. Now, I'm stuck here until someone finds me.

I'm trying not to think of him, and struggle to get away from him as he touches me. Suddenly he gets up and hands a phone to me.

"Call him- I want to have a little talk with him." I know he's talking about Logan.

"No!" I refuse.

"Do as I say or else I will go hurt him!"

Hesitantly I reach for the phone, and dialing a memorized number.

"H- hello?" I ask my voice hoarse and cracking from crying.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"Camille." I can hear him become less tense over the phone.

"Camille! Where- where are you? Are you even okay? We have practically searched everywhere!"

"I- I don't know, but-," I am cut off when my "dad" takes the phone from me.

"Listen here! If you ever want to ever see your pathetic little girlfriend again then come meet me alone with $500,000 outside Pacific Lane at eight."

After he hung up the phone, he stuffed it into his pocket. He came at me bringing out a sharp knife from behind his back. My breath hitched in my throat. _No, no, no. This cannot be happening! Why me?_

The knife is injected into me. "Ahhhhh!" I scream out. He does it again and again, twisting it at times. I doubt that I'll survive this. All my wounds are bleeding profusely and it's all so painful. Next thing I know is unconsciousness.

**Logan's POV:**

These past few days have been nothing but torture. All of us sat around waiting and hoping that just maybe the police would find her. Suddenly, my phone rang. _Riiiing!_

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was unknown.

"H-hello?" a hoarse, cracking voice said.

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked confused by who was talking to me.

"Camille." Immediately I let out a sigh of relief.

"Camille! Where- where are you? Are you even okay? We have practically searched everywhere!" At the sound of Camille's name, all of our friends perked up.

"I- I don't know, but-," she is cut off and I scream her name into the phone hoping that she will answer back.

Suddenly a deep male voice replies. "Listen here! If you ever want to ever see your pathetic little girlfriend again then come meet me alone with $500,000 outside Pacific Lane at eight."

I was terrified but I managed to get out, "P-please don't hurt her."

Not receiving an answer, I hung up. My friends were all staring at me intently. "Well?" Jo asked me.

"He wants me to bring him $500,000 if I ever want to see her again."

"It's a trap."

"I know but we can't trust that he won't hurt Camille. It's going to happen."

"We'll come with you."

"He said to come alone."

An idea popped into my mind. "Hey guys! We have to get to the police station now. I've an idea," I said slightly excited.

**At the police station…**

I rushed up to the officer in charge of Camille's case and ask, "Is there anyway to trace back a phone call's location?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Camille's dad just called and I'm pretty sure he was using his cell phone."

"Let's see what we can do." She takes my phone and takes it into a room in the back while we sit in her office.

"Where do you think Camille is?" Carlos asked. To be honest I was quite surprised. We've talked about this situation with the police and adults but never amongst ourselves.

"I- I don't know but I hope she's alright."

"Do you think- do you think that she's okay?" James asks.

"I hope she is. I can't lose her. I love her so much."

Kendall reaches over and squeezes my shoulder. "It'll be alright man. She's strong. She'll get through it."

"I hope you're right."

A cop entered the office. "Hey kids. There's something we want to tell you some good news."

"What is it?" we all ask eagerly.

"We traced the phone call back to a bar actually pretty close by."

"That's great so let's go." 

"Not so fast. We need a plan."

A plan would soon be underway. Look out Andrew- you're about to be ruined.

**AN: I liked how this chapter started out but not how it was in the middle or end. Help me make it better! I know what I have planned for this story but tell me any suggestions you have- I'll gladly accept them. **

**Also a little shout- out to whoever favorited me, my story, reviewed my stories or put it on alert. It means so much to me. Also to whoever is reading, a little thing I do is whenever an author favorites me or reviews my stories I do check out their stories. I hope that I just made sense if not, sorry!**

**PS: Is Camille going to live and will the police find her in time?**

**PPS: Sorry if the police information is not accurate. I have no information on it whatsoever. Also in future chapters- an early apology to all the inaccurate information that I might give out. I'll try my best and do research so it makes sense. Thanks for reading and…**


	10. Finding Camille

**AN: I don't own anything except for the characters I created.**

**Normal POV:**

"So you're saying we have to send Logan with $500,000 in order to get Camille back?" Carlos asks for the millionth time.

"Yes Carlos," everyone groaned. As much as they didn't want to send Logan alone, they knew that they had to. It was only Carlos who couldn't seem to grasp the concept.

"Now that we're all set, let's go!"

Logan took the Big Time Rush Mobile and drove to Pacific Lane. Following him were Kendall, Carlos, James, Jo, and Stephanie with the police. The plan was to send Logan with fake money that looked real while the police would be a few blocks down watching through the camera in Logan's jacket.

**Logan's POV:**

I walked hesitantly into a dark alleyway. Figures he would call me _here_. I clutch my bag tighter- hoping he was as dumb as the police suspected. "H-hello?" I ask seeing that so one was here.

"Looks like somebody decided to show up."

"Where is she?" I demand surprising myself. I never spoke up for myself- that was Kendall.

"Where's my money?"

"I asked you first but in here," I say referring to my bag.

"Very well then here she is," he says as he drags out a body in front of me.

I gasp. _Is it even possible for someone to look that bad?_ My beautiful girlfriend couldn't even be identified if he hadn't confirmed it. She was covered in a sticky layer of blood yet looked paler then I'd ever seen her. She was a sickly gray and she looked so skinny that it was unhealthy. Bruises and cuts were everywhere. I could barely see her face. Her beautiful brown curls were knotted and bloody. Then I noticed something. Hickies. He did _that_ to her? Adrenaline ran through my blood. I forgot about everything that I was told to do.

I attacked. I wasn't going to let him get off the hook.

"No, no, no. I thought you were smart enough to know not to do that." Before I can think of what he meant he pulled out a gun.

He dropped Camille to the ground (by the way, she's still unconscious) and turned towards me. "Say good- bye Logan." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, sirens filled the air. "Guess you didn't listen to me huh? I should have known better than to trust you. But, I made a promise that I have to fulfill."

He turned the gun to face Camille. "You were never my daughter." I dived just as he pulled the trigger.

All I could feel was pain. "Ahhh!" I hissed in pain. Blood was all around me. "You idiot!" Before he could pull the trigger once again… "Put you hands up, Andrew Roberts. You are under arrest for child abuse." Everything after that everything was a blur.

**AN: Short chapter but had some action in it. I really liked this even though it is super short. Next chapter will clear a lot of things up. By the way, Logan's losing a lot of blood that's why everything is a blur. By the way if I get at least 40 reviews then I'll update later today or tomorrow, otherwise you guys will have to wait another week for the next chapter because I'll be really busy for the next few days.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. At the Hospital

**AN: I don't own anything except for the characters that I created.**

**Kendall's POV:**

We all raced to where Logan was. Through the camera we saw Logan attack Andrew, and we immediately went to go help him.

As we arrived, the first thing we saw Andrew about to pull the trigger on his gun again. "Put your hands up Andrew Roberts! You're under arrest for child abuse."

Startled, Andrew drops his gun. The police takes it as their chance to catch him. Locked up in handcuffs, Andrew is taken inside a cop car and taken away.

Logan and Camille are in horrible shapes. Logan looks like he'll be okay while I'm not too sure about Camille.

Everyone gasps at the sight of them. Both are unconscious but it's clear that Logan took the bullet for Camille. Camille. She's way worse than Logan. She just looks so broken and bloody. It's so hectic. Paramedics and policemen running around, frantically trying to find a pulse. Logan and Camille are carried onto stretchers and all of us make an attempt to go with them.

"Only one person for each," none of us wants to argue so Jo goes with Camille while I go with Logan. The others follow behind as we are whisked away to the hospital.

I'm pacing back and forth in the waiting room while Jo sits in a chair worse off than me. Tears are streaming down her face. I'm being a terrible boyfriend. I crouch down in front of her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, okay?" 

"What if it's not, Kendall? What if – what if-," I can't bear to hear more so I cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't say that- you have to believe that they're strong enough to fight this battle."

Jo nods and I pull her onto my lap. Her head is against my chest and my chin is resting on top of her head. _Crash! _I look up to see what happened only to find Carlos with broken glass around him. Stephanie, James and several cops are behind them.

"What happened? Are there any news of them yet?"

"I don't know- no one's telling us anything."

Hours were passing by and we still had no information on either Logan or Camille. By this time, Mom and Katie have joined us. Everyone was a mess- even the guys were crying. Two of my best friends were fighting between life and death and all we could do was wait and watch.

"Let me see if they'll tell me anything," I say breaking the long silence.

I get up after placing Jo in the seat next to me. I struggle on my feet because my knees are wobbling so much. As much as I want to know what's wrong, I'm terrified. What if something really bad happened? Then it would've been better not to know.

"Ex- excuse me, I would like some information on two patients here/"

"What are their names, sweetie?"

"Camille Roberts and Logan Mitchell," I say, my voice cracking.

As she types into the computer, I feel my heart sinking lower and lower. Jo words echo through my head. _"What if it's not, Kendall? What if – what if-." _I shake my head to get rid of negative thoughts.

"I'm sorry. No information can be given out at this time."

I feel furious. How we be sitting here for hours and not know the destiny of our friends?

"Look, I need to know right now! We have been waiting for hours and no one has told us anything!" I scram into her face.

"Please leave or I'm going to have to throw you out!" 

Before I can say something, I'm being pulled back with my friends. "What do you think you're doing?" James asks. "You're not thinking straight! You can't get kicked out."

We're back to waiting. There's a dead silence in the air besides the tick-tock of the clock.

"Who's here for Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts?" a deep voice startles us.

"We are!" immediately everyone jumps up and looks eagerly at the doctor. The grim expression on his face told us something that we did not want to know.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news," answered for everyone.

"Well, the good news is that Logan is going to be just fine. The bullet was taken out but it didn't hit any arteries. He lot a decent amount of blood but we had enough in the blood bank for him. He'll be in a lot of pain but he'll get better."

For once in a long time, I was relieved. My best friend would be just fine. Then a horrible thought occurred to me.

"Wh- what about Camille?" I ask stuttering over my words.

**Jo's POV:**

I heard my boyfriend stutter over his word. This wasn't like him. His usual confident and out-going self was gone replaced by a scared teenager. But we all were. No one was themselves. James didn't care about his hair or looks and Carlos' helmet hadn't been seen in days. Stephanie didn't scare people and even I had changed. I wasn't my sweet, optimistic self. I couldn't help but think negatively at times. Logan was by far the worst of all of us. Sometimes he would just sit there for hours and stare into space. He hadn't touched a math book for days, and cried everyday

As much as I was relieved to find that Logan was okay, but I knew this wasn't the end. The world was passing by me. I was altered into another reality. I was in shock. I only heard bits of what the doctor said. _Cuts. Bruises. Blood loss. Assault. Coma. Dying._

I couldn't take this anymore_, _the pressure. My best friend Camille might _die_. It wasn't fair- what did she ever do to deserve this? I needed to see her to make sure she wasn't dead. Pressure was building up on me. I felt so heavy that I couldn't even hold my own weight. Tears and black spots blurred my vision.

"JO!" I heard my friends call my name. This wasn't right- they should be worrying about Camille not me. Then, it all went black.

**Kendall's POV:**

"JO!" we all shouted as we witnessed her collapse.

Before she could hit the ground, I caught her in my arms. I lay her down and gently shake her.

"Here, use this," the doctor hands me glass of water. I gently spray some water on her as she flutters her beautiful, bloodshot, but brown eyes open.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You fainted," I answer, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

I helped her up and hold her close to me. "I should be asking you what happened."

"I'm not sure," he voice trails off.

"It looks like Jo hasn't been eating," a male voice interrupts us.

Jo immediately blushes and ducks away. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her and pull her back towards me.

"What is he talking about?" I whisper, his voice full of concern. "When's the last time you ate?"

When I didn't receive an answer I asked again. "When was the last time you ate Jo?" I asked even more seriously. She began to back away from me when I pulled her yet again. Hot tears began running down her beautiful face. "When?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe a few days ago."

I gasp as do the rest of our friends. "Why would you do that to yourself love?"

"I don't know I- I couldn't eat anything. If I did, it just came back up, so I gave up."

My heart sank. It had been going on for days and I hadn't even noticed? By now we were all crying.

"Can we see them?" I ask surprised that I hadn't asked before.

"Yes but only one at a time for Camille. Logan may be resting so be quiet if he is. Logan's in room 145 and Camille's in room 147," with that Doctor Steven left.

"Wait a minute," I say and make a dash for the cafeteria. I return with a pudding cup in hand and give it to Jo. "Eat up."

As we make our way to Logan's room I can't help but feel nervous. Was he okay mentally? Physically? I pushed open the door to find Logan in a white hospital bed.

He was crying. For the first time in years, he let us see him cry. These past few days, while we knew he was crying, he didn't cry in front of us. He sniffles and then blushes when he sees us. "Hey guys," he stammers.

"Oh, my poor baby!" my mom cries out and hugs him tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again big bro," Katie says as she playfully punches him arm. Then she leans in and gives him a hug. Even my strong baby sister is crying.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby sis," even though he has been crying, Logan cracks a small smile, happy that Katie considers him her big brother as well.

Soon, mom and Katie leave, leaving us alone with Logan.

"It's all my fault," I heard Logan whisper.

"No, it's not Logan. None of us knew that this would happen. No one was prepared."

I looked around to see that everyone was just as shocked as I was. No one blamed anyone but Andrew.

"I could have stopped him but no- I'm too weak and pathetic. I wouldn't blame anyone if they hated me."

"No one hates you Logan. We're all here for you. None of us blame you- in fact I doubt anyone would have been as strong as you are."

"Where's Camille?" he asks suddenly, frantically searching.

My heart sinks. How can I tell him that his girlfriend is in a coma and terribly injured?

"Listen Logan…. Camille wasn't as well off as you were when you came in."

"She's gone. No she- she can't be. She didn't deserve any of this. No I- she," before he could finish, he burst into tears. I pulled him into a group hug as he sobbed into our shoulders.

"Shhh. No Logan. She's not dead but just- just beat up and in comatose. We still have to go see her."

"She's not?" Logan asked, genuinely surprised, his face bursting with happiness.

But both of us knew that she was halfway there. People die from comas all the time especially when they have other physical injuries as well.

"Can I go see her? To make sure she's alright?" he asks, sounding younger than he actually was.

"As tempting as that sounds, you have to rest and get better. Besides, we're going to check up on her right now. Now rest." I order as we all make our way out of his room.

What I didn't see was Logan taking out a picture out of his pocket and staring at it until he broke down into tears.

**AN: A long chapter to make up for the last one. This chapter is the longest ones yet. How was that? I know it probably wasn't as good as you all hoped it would be but I tried. Logan's trying to be strong ****. Next chapter is all about Camille. I am going to be REALLY busy for the next few weeks but I'll try to update so you guys don't have to wait so long but no promises. You guys are all awesome. This story already has like 45 reviews and for me that's outstanding. Thank you to everyone who reading and reviewing. Love you guys!**

**P.S. I managed to sneak in a little Jendall/ Kenjo fluff! I'm really proud that I was able to. If you think I did a good job, leave it in your review! Should I include more or not?**

**P.P.S My author's notes at the end of each chapter are getting to long right? I am trying to keep them short but I have a lot to say.**

**By the way… REVIEW!**


	12. Dreams and Fears

**AN: I don't anything except for the characters that I created.**

**Camille's POV/THOUGHTS:**

I felt like I was floating in air. All around me was white. Miles and miles of white. Then I fell. The background around me turned a sickening, violent red. I touched it and I smeared onto my hand. Blood.

"That's yours, you know," a deep voice told me.

_That's not him. It can't be. And I was surrounded in my own blood?_

"What are you doing here?" I ask harshly.

"Now, now Mill, I just came here to finish what I started."

From behind him, he pulls out a knife and starts to approach me.

"Don't worry, this is going to hurt a lot…"

I felt like I was on fire. Blood was oozing out of all of my wounds and I screaming. "Logan! Please Logan! Please. Logan…"

I was losing conciseness but the pain was still there. He stuck the knife into my body twisting it, causing more pain than ever. I tried to scream but when I opened my mouth, no words came. _Why couldn't I scream anymore? Was I dead?_

"There all better," he spits out, as he leaves me bleeding, fighting for my life.

**Jo's POV:**

They didn't know how bad she was. Sure Kendall saw from a distance but no one else saw her as close as Logan and I had. I saw every her battered and bruised body, the blood coating her skin. No one else really knows what to expect, but all of us are terrified.

"Ready guys?" Kendall asks but pushes open the door anyways.

Everyone gasps. There are innumerable machines hooked to her. She could have been considered dead if it weren't for the faint beeping of one of the machines. It was scary to see Camille this way. Her usual giddy personality was replaced by an uneasy silence. You could see her bones sticking out and dried blood in some places. She had cuts and burns on her body not to mention nasty bruises and a broken foot. She looked so small, so vulnerable on the hospital bed. Her chest was rising and falling, a reassurance that she was in fact alive.

"Is- is she going to be alright?" Carlos asks.

"She's going to be just fine, Carlos," Stephanie reassures.

"You don't know that, Steph. She can _die_ and there's nothing we can do to stop that."

"Don't think like that." 

"Why shouldn't I? Shouldn't I think realistically? What- what will happen if she's gone? I- I can't take it, I love her too much."

"Shhhh," someone pulls me in and I sob into their shoulder.

"That's not going to happen," I look up to find Kendall reassuring me.

I give up for now but I still have doubts in my mind. I walk towards Camille and take her hand in mine and cry. Before I know it, everyone is crying, too. "Please Cami. Please wake up. I need you. We all do," I beg but she doesn't move.

We stay until visiting hours are over and leave after telling Logan about Camille. That night, after we all go our separate ways, none of us can sleep. We stay up all night thinking about Camille.

**Logan's POV:**

The next day, they allowed me to go home with strict instructions to dress my wound every two hours. But I didn't go home. Instead, I joined my friends in Camille's room.

"Logan, go home and get some rest please," James begs, "We'll take good care of Camille, we promise."

"No, James," I refuse and push past him.

"Come on, Logan. If not for us then for Camille?"

Defeated, I sigh. "You've been bugging me for the past half hour so I guess I'll go, but can you give me a moment." They all nod immediately and shuffle out of the room.

I pull up a seat next to Camille, and take her hand in mind. "I love you, and don't worry, he'll pay. No one deserves this, especially you. Please wake up soon, I miss you." I kiss her forehead and get up to leave.

(At home)

"Hello? Officer? I need you to find someone for me…"

**AN: Short chapter but I didn't have that much time. It was sort of rushed at the end because I wanted to get this up as soon as possible since I was so busy.**

**On a sad note, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and I was sort of disappointed. I really want to at least get 55 reviews before the next chapter. You can make that happen.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW!**


	13. Guilt

**AN: I don't own anything except for the characters that I've created. Sadly I didn't reach my goal for reviews but that's okay! I still really wanted to get this out to you guys.  
><strong>

The next morning, they all went to visit Camille as soon as visiting hours started. Logan, this time, did not give in to stay at home. Instead, he joined them despite his friends protests.

They all entered the room, after fighting about how many people could be in the room at one time.

"Hey, Camille!" Carlos enthusiastically shouted and he seated himself in the seat next to her bed.

Everyone's smile faltered for a second, knowing that he wouldn't receive a response but everyone put a "happy face" on again. Everyone gathered around Camille's bed, talking, as if nothing had ever happened.

"When is she going to wake up?" Kendall asked impatiently, not angry but concerned.

"I hope soon, should we ask someone?"

"You guys do realize that a person in a coma could stay in one for years even decades?" Logan informs them, shuddering and holding back tears.

"She's not going to be asleep for that long right?" Carlos innocently asked. As much as Logan wanted to protect him from the world, he knew that he to lose his innocence sometime.

"I hope not, we would miss her too much." Tears welled up in everyone's eyes, but each person was determined to stay strong.

"Hey guys, how are we doing?" Dr. Morris says as he enters the room.

"Okay. How's Camille?"

"Nothing has changed since yesterday so that better than her condition worsening."

Suddenly, Jo's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Right, okay, I forgot, I'll be there."

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go shoot some scenes."

"I'll go with you, is that okay?" Kendall asked and everyone nodded.

"So... How's everyone taking it?" Logan asked after an awkward silence.

"Okay I guess, I miss her," James answers quietly.

"I don't have someone to be crazy with," Carlos says after some time.

"I miss her," Steph follows not long after.

"I feel as if someone has taken away half of me." Logan answers his own question sullenly.

"It's hard man," James squeezes my shoulder, "Stay strong, I have some things to do. I'll come by later."

Not wanting to be the only ones left, Carlos and Stephanie left as well.

Logan sat there, thinking and missing Camille. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. He sat there until Mrs. Knight opened the door,

"Hey, Mrs. Knight," Logan greeted.

"Hey, sweetie. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No!" Logan snapped. Hurt was evident in Mrs. Knight's eyes. But realizing what had just happened he said, "No, I'm sorry. I am just frustrated and I really want to stay here when everyone wants me to go home."

"If that's what you want, then I respect that."

Some time after Mrs. Knight left, Officer Adams entered.

"Good afternoon Officer," Logan greeted the visitor.

"You do realize that it's night time right?"

Had it really been hours since his friends left?

"Look, if you're here to tell me that I should go home, then save you time. I'm not listening, " Logan told him as calmly as possible.

"As much as I want you to that, that's not why I'm here."

"So you're just here to see your daughter, right?"

"Actually, no."

"No?" Logan asked confused

"Well of course I'm here to see her, but I'm here to also talk to you."

"About what?"

He sighed. "About you and Camille."

"What?"

"You know Logan, I know I'm not Camille's biological father but I always thought that she was my real daughter."

"I- I don't understand, sir."

"What I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't choose anyone else for my baby girl than you. I see the way you look at her, son, I can tell that you really love her. The fact that you stayed here all day while you were injured yourself as well is really touching. Thank you for taking of her, son. Just keep it up."

"Yes sir," Logan replied just as Officer Adams left.

As soon as the door slammed shut, a lone tear made its way down his cheek.

"You know Camille, your dad shouldn't trust me as much as he does. He doesn't know that I'm the reason you're here. You probably wouldn't be in here if I was never in your life."

"Please, please Camille. If you don't, then I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please Camille, I miss you. I love you and I can't lose you. Please wake up."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

**AN: Some Logan angst! I liked the way this chapter was towards the end but I'm not so sure about the beginning. Tell me what you thought! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Camille's Thoughts

**AN: I don't own anything but the characters I've created. By the way, this takes place a few days after the last chapter.**

Camille's POV:

Why was this happening to me? Over some time, I'm guessing days, I have had all these dreams-no- nightmares, each one having me killed by my father. It was torture because I could actually feel the pain.

Eventually they stopped only to occur after every few days. I missed everyone. Carlos' stunts, James' obsession over his looks, Kendall's protectiveness, Jo's support and of course, Logan's sweet, romantic self.

I figured that I wasn't dead but in a coma. From Logan's medical lectures I could kind of figure out that. What even he didn't know was that there was this "in-between". I missed all of their voices and faces. They were the reason that I fought to stay alive. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead someplace. I had to see them once again if only for a few seconds, I at least owed them that much after everything they did for me.

I've had a lot of thinking time these past few days. I didn't have to be afraid for once in my life, it was actually kind of peaceful. I had a lot to think about. My mom, my bother, my father and so much more.

My mom. I had missed her so much these past few years. Every Mother's Day at school after she left were dreadful. I would make a card for her at school so no one would say anything and then throw it out after everyone left the classroom. I don't know if anyone ever found them but if they did, no one said anything.

I have always wondered how my life would have been different if she had not left. I know I wouldn't have been abused but I guess I'm okay with that. If I wasn't abused I would have never met my adoptive parents. If I was never abused then I would've have never met my friends and that thought scares me. I can't blame her for what happened but I miss her, I really do. Whenever I needed advice from a girl or needed to talk to someone who might understand, I was on my own. All those times I was hurt or afraid, I had no one to go to. I missed her, I really did but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her if we meet again.

My brother, Ethan. He was sweet, caring, and mischievous like any other boy in this world. He was always so full of energy just like Carlos always was. Maybe, that's why me and the guys became friends so easily. I can't believe that it has been ten years since I last saw him. Not a day went by that I didn't miss him. I wonder where he is now, I hope wherever he is, he's safe. I never regretted the fact that I let him escape before I could. The only thing I hope is that I will be able to meet him once again before I die. When I was abused by my father, he would be the one to calm me down. He was my only reason to live. I knew that if I died, there would be no one to protect him. I couldn't let him be hurt so I stayed and took it all knowing that Ethan was safe.

My father. He had hurt me in every way possible- physically and mentally. He had ruined my life, not letting me forget my past. He made me insecure and ashamed of myself. He made me think that no one could ever love me and let me believe I was all alone in the world. But was it wrong that I didn't hate him? I know he hurt me everyday possible but he was still my father. Before he hurt me, he was an ideal father. He was loving, caring and was always there for me. We shared innumerable laughs and joyous moments together that I will never forget.

Our family was once one that everyone looked at in admiration. My mom was sweet and friendly. My father was funny and kind. My brother, Ethan, was cute and mischievous. That leaves me, the smart, out- spoken daughter of the family. The perfect family in everyone's eyes. Then, my mother left. Our family crumbled and was hidden from the public eye.

I didn't exactly like him but I didn't hate him. He was still my father. He once cared for me and our family and for that I was grateful. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this world. If it wasn't for him, I would have never met all my amazing friends. So I really didn't hate him, maybe I even liked him because if it wasn't for him, I would have never met my loved ones.

**AN: Reviews make me happy! As much as I love getting hits, I would love it if you reviewed. So... REVIEW please!****  
><strong>


	15. A Miracle and a Disaster

**AN: I don't own anything. I really love this chapter so I hope you do, too. This was originally supposed to be MUCH longer, but I decided to split the chapter in two. Also, because I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and the other half isn't written yet.**

**Logan's POV:**

I missed her. I missed her so much that my heart ached thinking about it. Looking at her was a whole other story. She looked so helpless tangled in the white hospital sheets. Knowing that she won't answer me when I say something, give me a sweet kiss when I'm down, or even smile at me to reassure me that everything would be okay. I couldn't stand watching her be so helpless especially when she has always been the strongest, most confident person I know. I wanted- no- _needed_ her to wake up soon. I missed her so much and all I could ask for is to hear her beautiful voice again.

"Hey Cami," I say as I enter her hospital room. I let out a bitter laugh knowing that I wouldn't be receiving a reply. I take her hand in mine and just simply sit there and talk. I pretend that she can hear me- that she will wake up anytime and flash her signature smirk at me. I know since I'm studying to be a doctor, I knew that comatose patients can sometime hear their surroundings so I begin to talk. I know she hasn't shown any signs of improvement yet but I'm still hopeful.

"The guys, Jo and Stephanie are sorry that they couldn't be here today. They told me to say hi though. Gustavo gave us a hard time today." I pout playfully but then remember that she won't do anything.

"We were forced to do four hours of harmonies, recording and dancing. That's pretty long for all of us, but right when we were about to finish, Kendall pushed his buttons and made Gustavo red with anger. Then we were forced into _another_ two hours of dancing and harmonies." I could almost hear Camille's laugh. Gosh I missed her so much.

Then I filled her in on the others. "Jo's show got renewed for a third season that's why she couldn't be here. They wanted her to shoot some scenes but she said she might stop by later. Steph is editing her movie so yeah..."

"Katie pulled another prank on Bitters. She made him almost get fired and almost flooded his office. You should have seen his face though, he was so angry. Mrs. Knight is really worried about you, you know? She considers you like another daughter." I sigh.

"I miss you. Do you know how hard it is to get up and realize that the love of my life is not there but in the hospital? I miss you more than you know. I love you." I lean in and kiss her forehead. I sit back down and give her hand a gentle squeeze. I felt her gently squeeze back.

Wait. She. Squeezed. Back. There was no way. The doctor had said that there was no sign or improvement just yesterday night, so how was this possible? But, I wasn't complaining, no I was completely ecstatic. I didn't even bother calling a doctor, instead I squeezed back one more.

"Camille! Camille! If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," I beg.

Then I felt it. She squeezed back. I couldn't believe it; just yesterday I was told that she would not wake up anytime soon.

"Camille, can you please open your eyes for me sweetie? Please?" I plead hoping she heeds to my request.

Hoping that she might wake up and talk to me. If only.

"Ahhhh!" a sharp scream rings in my ears.

"Camille! Camille!" I frantically try to calm her down I know that I should call the doctor right now. But, I can't bring myself to call for him.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise fills the room. Her heart rate. It's way too high for a person this small. Her breathing becomes ragged and hoarse.

"Doctor! I need help!" I find my voice and call out. Camille needs help now.

A crew of nurses and doctors rush in. The nurses and doctors crowd around her, trying to calm her down.

"Son, you need to leave," a doctor says as he ushers me out the door.

"No! I need to see her! I need to be with her!" I plead, tears crowd in my eyes. No, this can't be happening. Not now. Especially when Camille was just about to wake up. _Why her? What did she do wrong?_ None of this was her fault only her "dad's".

I make my way over to one of the cold, white chairs in the waiting room. Tears streak my face. How did this happen? Was it something I did?

I sat there. Seconds turned into minutes which turned it to hours. By then I had called everyone making them as upset as I was. All of us had been sitting there for hours not knowing what was happening.

Frustrated, I stood up. "Why won't they tell us anything?" Out or anger, I punch the wall. Pain seers through my arm. "Ahhhhh!" I cradle my injured hand against my chest.

"Logan! What did you do? What's Camille going to say?" Kendall says frantically looking at my hand.

At the sound of Camille's name, I freeze. Negativity washes over me. "How do you know she's going to say anything at all?" I ask bitterly.

"Logan, no," he reaches out to me.

"Well then can you tell me she's awake right now and will waltz out of the room any second now? No, you can't."

"You know what, Logan? You need to stop thinking like that. She's going to be just fine!"

Kendall's once gentle, green eyes turned dark with anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists. His jaw visibly tightened.

"How do you know that Kendall? What if she's not? Then what? But, you wouldn't understand, Kendall. Your girlfriend is not laying on a hospital bed fighting for her life. Your girlfriend is here perfectly healthy with no worries on whether or not she will live. I wish that she was in there so you can understand how I feel," fury was building up inside of me. Even so, I regretted the words as soon as they escaped my mouth. I had practically just said that I wished that Jo was in the hospital in place of Camille.

Why did I just say that? Out of jealousy? But it was true. I was jealous that Kendall and Jo were together and healthy while Camille and I...weren't. Jo is one of my closest friends- like my little sister, so why did I just tell Kendall that I wanted her fighting for her life? I wasn't really upset with anyone but myself at this point. I had no right to say that to anyone especially someone who was like my little sister. I wanted to take back my words so bad but I knew it was too late. I looked up to see the damage I'd done and what I saw made my heart sink even lower than before.

Jo had tears gathering in her eyes, but even so you could see the hurt in her chocolate, brown eyes. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks and she let them fall. I felt so bad.

Kendall. He right in front of me and I watched his face change from shock to one of fury. Anger was clearly boiling up inside of him and his normally pale face turned red.

I didn't bother to look around because I already knew what they looked like. Shocked, furious, confused, disappointed. I opened my mouth to apologize but no words came out.

"You, you..." Kendall struggled for words until he was interrupted.

"Do you really think that? You want me to be in there fighting for my life instead of Camille? If I had the chance I would change places with her I would. But I can't," she whispers quietly. I could hear the bitterness and sadness in her voice. Don't get me wrong, she had every right to be upset.

Before anyone could stay anything, Kendall grabbed me by my collar. I knew he was beyond pissed. "Listen to me. You have no right to treat my girlfriend like that, understand? Do you even hear yourself? You're not thinking! Why would you day that? Huh? To hurt her feelings and mine? Answer me!" Anger was still evident in his eyes yet hurt and pain was raking over. He loosened his grip on me a little but I knew I wasn't going to get of that easy.

"I- I, Kendall-," I stumbled over my words, something that only happens when I'm nervous.

"No, don't you Kendall me! Why would you want Jo to be in place of Camille? That's not the thing the Logan I used to know would say. He would never think pessimistically. He would never wish harm to anyone even If it was to relieve another persons'. Where's that Logan?" I don't think I've seen him this angry since his parents got divorced.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to. I-I-," I stuttered over my words before tears sprang to my eyes. "I-I'm sorry," I manage to get out before I make a dash outside.

**Jo's POV: **

Why did Logan say that? I knew that he didn't mean what he said but still, it hurt. Kendall lashing out on him made it even worse. It was evident in his eyes that he was sorry and frustrated. I always thought of him as my older brother and I needed to talk to him. I knew this was harder on him than he let on. My only guilt is that I didn't do anything about it sooner.

Before anyone could go after him, I followed him. He didn't go very far, just across the street, to a small park. I watched from a distance for a while (not to be stalker-ish) and observed what he did. He cried. As much as expected him to, I was kind of surprised. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them while crying. Soon his cries turned into uncontrollable sobs.

"I-I'm s-so s-sor-sorry, J-Jo. I-I didn't m-mean t-to," he stutters out. I realize that he doesn't know that I'm there. I walk slowly, careful not to frighten him.

"H- hey, Logan," I whisper as I sit down next to him.

"Jo?" he asks, clearly surprised.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-," Logan starts.

"It's okay, Logan. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean what you said."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you forgive me after what I said? I didn't mean it, swear. I-I was just frustrated and I don't know... No one understands how I feel right now, not even Kendall. If I could take back my words, I would. I'm just so sorry, I've never been so sorry in my life," he manages to get out before breaking down into sobs again.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Logan. I forgive you. And do you know why?" I ask him. I gather him in my arms and give him a hug. I can feel him shake his head "no" against my shoulder.

I use my index finger to lift his chin so I know he's looking at me. "Because you are like another brother to me and what kind of sister would I be not to forgive you?" I knew my answer helped him because a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"Thanks, I... needed that." he leans in and gives me a proper hug.

"No problem," I say, my voice muffled against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"And just for the record, you're like a little sister to me."

I smile. "Now, let's go back so we can see how Cami's doing," I reach to grab his hand, but as soon as my hand made contact with his, he drew it back and hissed.

"Sorry, I forgot. How about we go check out that hand and then we'll go catch up with out friends."

Suddenly, he freezes. "Why'd you stop?" I ask, stopping beside him.

"What about Kendall? He's not exactly too happy with me right now."

"Don't worry about him, right now. I'll talk to him. All you need to worry about is Camille."

At the sound of her name, pain was appeared in his eyes. I felt so bad for him. He was right- no one knew what he was going through, not even his best friends.

"Okay, I trust you," he confides, then smirks.

I smirk back and we walk together back to the hospital. I knew that everything was not okay yet, but it will be. We might never go back to being normal, but will have to settle for a new normal. Because, no matter what we went through, our friends will always be ready to catch us when we fall.

**AN: Honestly, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I loved the Logan and Jo brother/sister interaction with each other. By the way, Jo is going to show up quite a few times in the next few chapters because there are some things that only she can do in this story. My story wouldn't really flow if I used another character instead of her.**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter and possibly my favorite so far.**

**P.S.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	16. Forgiving

**Guess what? I made some changes to chapter one so you guys might have to go read it again because the changes will affect this story later on. But if you don't want to go back and read it, I'll just tell you, Camille no longer has a purity ring but wants to wait until marriage for sex. But, don't start thinking of anything yet. ;)**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

**Jo's POV:**

"Better?" I asked Logan, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Much," he laughs. On our way back, we returned to our usual, playful selves.

I laugh, too. It was great to be back to being friends with no guilt becoming a barrier between us. I eye the blue cast on his hand. It was only slightly fractured and the cast would come off in a few weeks.

We took our time coming back to the waiting room. I knew everyone was worried sick about us. Logan and I had both received numerous texts, calls and voicemails. Neither of us answered to anything because we both wanted some time alone.

We had talked. It was something that we hadn't done in a long time and frankly, I missed it and looking at him, I could tell he did too. We were able to get away from all our troubles and just enjoy being friends. We, for once, talked about things other than Camille.

I hoped that we didn't miss the doctor telling us anything. We made our way back to the waiting room, to our friends.

"Jo!" was the first thing I heard as I entered the room with Logan. Suddenly I was pulled away from Logan and my lips were captured in a passionate kiss, passionate enough for my knees to wobble. I knew it was Kendall. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer, deepening our kiss even more. I felt hot tears touch my face, but they weren't mine. He pulls away when air becomes a problem. Our forehead rest against each others, his breath tickling my face.

"Kendall. W- why are you crying?" I ask while trying to catch my breath. I reach up and wipe his tears from his cheeks with my thumb.

He leans in and gives me another sweet kiss.  
>"Because. I was worried- so worried. I didn't know where you were and you were gone for over an hour a-and-," more tears spill out of his green eyes.<p>

"Shhh, I'm fine, see? I was only at the park across the street with Logan." I could tell he was still upset with him. But before he could say anything, I pulled him out into the hallway. There was no one else there, so it was the perfect place to talk.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks, not angry but shocked.

"Because...we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Logan." his gentle face changes into one of anger once again.

"Why? I'm not going to forgive him."

"Why not? Wouldn't you feel the same way if I was in the hospital. That no one would be able to understand how you feel?"

I knew I was softening him up but he was trying to stay stubborn.

"No," he says weaker than before. I shoot him a glare. "Fine, okay, okay. I forgive him," he laughs when my face lights up.

"Good, but it's not me who you should be telling." I stretch up onto my toes and peck his lips. Then, I grab his wrist and drag him back into the waiting room.

"Hey Logan!" I say cheerfully, trying to ease the tension in the room.

I push Kendall in front of me, so he was face to face with Logan.

"H-hey Kendall. I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, swear, I was just trying to say no one, and not even you understand how I feel. If I could take back what I said, I would in an instant. I am really sorry and I hope you forgive me." Logan looks Kendall expectantly in the eyes, hoping he will say something. But he doesn't, so Logan turns around to walk away when Kendall grabs his wrist and gives him a "man hug".

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I over- reacted. No one should feel how you're feeling right now," Kendall says, still tangled in the embrace.

A smile makes its way up to my lips. I look at the sight in front of me. Two brothers hugging. Then, something catches my eye. Logan, over Kendall's shoulder, mouths "thank you" to me. I smile wider, letting him know that I received his message.

"So," I break the silence, "has the doctors told us anything about Camille yet?"

Everyone shakes their heads, frowning. We were all starting to get a little frustrated. We have been sitting here for _hours_.

So we wait. And wait. And wait. But surprisingly, none of us seems to mind. This is the first time we have acted normal in days. Sure, we were at the hospital, but we were all being out typical selves before anything happened. Carlos and Katie were playing "Castle Smashers" and James was, of course, fixing his hair. Stephanie was reading a book while Mrs. Knight was lost in her own world of magazines. Logan had apparently found a math book out of nowhere and had started reading. And me and Kendall? We were just simply cuddling, but it was enough for us. We hadn't had any time to ourselves in weeks. I missed this. Just being normal teenagers. But someone was missing. Camille. Without her, there is no normal.

"Camille Roberts?" a deep voice interrupts us.

We all practically sprang to our feet, waiting for the news. I looked at his grim face and I immediately knew there was bad news. My heart started to sink.

"How is she doctor?" James asks.

"I think that it would be best if we talked in private," he says, looking directly at Logan.

"No, you can say anything and everything in front of them. They're like family." 

He sighs. I have a bad feeling about this.

**AN: Wow I didn't like this chapter at all. The only thing I liked was the Kendall and Jo parts. I'm really excited about the next chapter though. It will definitely make up for this one. **

**I'm going to try to get as many updates out as I can because school will start in like a month and then I won't have much time. I'm in Honors and we'll be getting a ton of work.**

**Did anyone realize that barely anyone has been updating the last few days? It's like everyone's gone.**

**Anyways, review if you want, I won't blame you if you don't.**


	17. Dreams to Nightmares

**Hey guys, let's all do something to show our favorite band how much we love them. Give them a chance to sing at the Jingle Ball 2011 which will be in Florida (Carlos' home state). Go to; **http:/www./pages/JingleBall2011/ ** to vote! Spread the love!  
><strong>

**AN: I don't own anything.**

_Where was I? Was it weird that I wasn't in any pain? _

"_Camille! Come on!" I whip around only to find Logan smiling goofily at me._

"_Where- where are we going?" I ask, slightly confused._

_He walks over to me and wraps his arms from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder._

"_We are going to out to eat with Kendall and Jo."_

_I wish that we could stay that way forever, not having to worry about my "dad" or anything else. Just me and Logan. I laugh lightly, so sure it was a dream. There was no way my "father" would let me be this happy. I look down and see I'm dressed in a blue dress with a few necklaces around my neck._

_He begins to kiss my neck and all I can do is sigh with pleasure. I take the time to look around. This room was far from familiar. In fact, I'd never seen it before in my life. The room was huge. Brown drapes covered the windows and the bedspread was a mocha brown color, combined with different shades of brown. "Ngh," I moan a little as Logan applies more pressure to my neck. _

_The furniture is all a dark brown which reminds me of Logan's eyes. There are nightstands on both sides of the bed and a dressing table rests in a corner. There is a chest in another corner and beside t is a lamp. I don't have anymore time to observe the room because I'm turned around and Logan presses our lips together in a passionate kiss._

"_How about we skip dinner and stay here instead?" he asks me in a husky voice._

"_W- what do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused yet nervous all the same._

_He looks slightly frustrated and sighs. "I though maybe we could tell Kendall and Jo that something came up and do this," he leans in and kisses my neck, "and this," he kisses my cheek, "and this," he leans in once more and places a passionate kiss on my lips._

"_And maybe…"_

_I knew where this was leading to and honestly, I was shocked. I had told Logan long ago that I wanted to wait until marriage. This was just getting more and more confusing._

"_Logan can I ask you a question?"  
><em>

"_Technically you already asked one, but go ahead and ask another one," he smirks, looking at me._

_"Where are we?" _

"_We're in our house, well mansion, I guess. Are you okay? We've been living here for some time."_

"_Can I ask you another question?"_

"_Ask away."_

"_I thought I told you I wanted to wait until marriage?"_

_"Are you sure you're okay? We can just stay here if you're not feeling well. And about your question..." He laces our fingers on out left hands together and I can see the matching wedding bands._

_Logan and I were married? Since when and why couldn't I remember what happened?_

_"No it's fine. Let's go."_

_He shoots me a worried glance but grabs my hand as we make our way out. I know he has believed me for now._

_Was this even a dream? Everything seems so real. _

_Just as we entered the restaurant, I was floored. Everything looked so elegant, so expensive. _

_"Wow," is all I can manage to get out._

_"Yup," Logan says as we spot Kendall and Jo seated at a table in the corner, waving at us._

_As we make our selves over, I spot matching wedding bands on their fingers as well. They're married, too? _

_"You're married too?" I whisper. _

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jo asks confused._

_"Nothing," I say a little too quickly. I really should be more careful with what I say._

_"Cam, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange since to afternoon? We could always go home." Logan shoots me another concerned look._

_"No, I'm okay. I'll tell you if if anything's wrong."_

_"Okay," he sounds relieved. _

_The rest of dinner goes flawlessly. I find myself having a great time as long as I don't ask any confusing questions. We laugh and joke about the littlest of things but that's what made it enjoyable. Soon, we bid our good-byes and start to drive "home". On the way, we pass a beach._

_The beach. Just the sound of it makes me shiver. Then Logan says exactly what I hoped he wouldn't say. "Hey, let's go on the boardwalk!" He looks expectantly at me, with huge, brown eyes. I don't want to give in, especially because of what happened last time. But I find myself giving in. Why? Why did I just do that? I regret my decision as soon as I say "sure". But it's too late now. There's no turning back. _

_We walk hand in hand, talking and occasionally stopping to kiss. I found myself relaxing. My heart lifts with joy every time Logan and I stop to kiss. Everything seems to be going fine so I stop worrying. _

_We continue walking along the boardwalk, and I my heart eases even more. Maybe this isn't so bad. _

"_Hey Mill. Did you miss me?" I whip around. No. I would recognize this voice anywhere._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask harshly. I'm not going to let him ruin my life again. I'm going to stand up for myself just like I should have done years ago._

"_Cam, do you know him?" Logan asks, slightly frightened. Didn't Logan recognize him?_

"_Yeah, he's my father," I say bitterly. My "father" steps towards me, pulling out a knife. Damn. Why weren't there any other people around?_

"_I'm sure you've missed me, I know I have," he says, lightly sliding the knife down my arm. My skin doesn't split but a shiver runs through me._

"_Cam, let's go, he's not safe."_

"_Aww your little boyfriend's afraid. Well let's give him something to be scared about." Before I can turn around and run, he grabs me and holds me close. __But he's not hugging me. No, my back is against his chest and he is attempting to choke me. His arm is fixed around my neck. _

_"Hey, let her go," Logan tries to fight against him, but he's too strong. _

_"Stay back, or else," he once again slides the knife lightly down my side. Logan backs away, afraid I'll be hurt. But he's wrong, I know it. No matter what Logan does, I'll be hurt. And I'm right because the next thing I know is that I'm stabbed._

_"Ahhhh!" I cry out. I'm losing blood quickly, but I can faintly make out Logan's voice. I make contact with the ground and soon I'm lifted into someone's arms. Logan's arms._

_"I got you. I'll make sure he'll pay."_

_The next thing I know is darkness. That was a terrible nightmare. One of the worst ones. I'm standing when I hear a familiar voice. "I love you." _

_Why can I finally hear him? I felt a tingle go down my neck and warmth on my forehead. I could feel his kiss._

_Before me, appears a small girl, clad in white clothing and just faintly I could make out wings. She has brown curls and rosy cheeks. Surprisingly she looks like...me, when I was younger. Who was she? I didn't know her._

_"Who are you?" I find my voice and ask. _

_"I'm here to help you make a decision."_

_"What? What decision? And why are you here and why can I hear voices and-," she cuts me off by motioning her hand._

_"I'm here to help you get back to reality, that is, if you want. The rest of those things are not important."_

_I nod and ask, "What do you mean- if I want?"_

_"You have a unique situation. Normally, people don't get to decide whether or not they want to live."_

_"So you're saying that I get to decide?" the angel nods._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Let me explain. Normally people have real family to love and care for them. You only have adopted parents and friends."_

_"Don't say that! They are my family. No one else," I get slightly offended._

_"So chose. If you want to go back to your 'family' or stay here without any pain. If you go back, life will be difficult. It'll be hard but your family will always be there for you." _

_That's all I needed to know. I smile. "How do I get back?" I ask smiling. I know that no matter what, if my family is there beside me, everything will be okay. _

_"Are you sure? You don't even know the other option."_

_"Positive. Two questions though. Am I going to remember all this and am how do I get back?"_

_"No you won't remember any of this, especially not me. To get back, squeeze your own hand when he squeezes your hand."_

_"Okay." _

_Then I feel it. The squeeze. I squeeze back, still a little unsure._

_"Camille! Camille! If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again." I comply._

_But as soon as I do, pain seers through me. " Ahhhhh!" I scream in pain. I can just faintly hear the crew of doctors, nurses and Logan's cries to stay. I feel my self returning but I'm in so much pain. _

_"Thank you, I didn't catch your name," is all I can manage to get out__ while in pain. _

_The girl just smiles, but what she says next shocks me, "Camille."_

_Then I fade altogether. Returning to the body that I was gone from too long..._

**AN: I am really proud of this chapter maybe because you got to see the romantic side of Logan and Camille's relationship. This took me some time to write but I think it was worth it. What do you think? Tell me if you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Shocks and Breakdowns

**Hey guys! I have a some things to tell you. First, today is Carlos Pena's 22****nd**** birthday! So, in honor of that, this is a SPECIAL chapter which means it is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for.**

**I decided that whenever I watch an interesting video about Big Time Rush. So... please check out this video. BTR puts a smile on a little girl's face who hasn't smiled in months. ****.com/watch?v=2e4CczRVJpI**** Please watch, they make a little girl's day, a little girl who has cancer. In your review, please tell me how much more sweeter you think the boys of BTR are now.**

**AN: I don't own anything but what I've created. This chapter's not even exactly mine because I used Miss. Fenway's story; "September" for a ton of help. If you see chapter 7, they are a lot alike. So if you see anything familiar in this chapter, it belongs to her. :)**

As they walked into Camille's room, they braced themselves for the worst. What did Camille ever do to deserve this? She never did anything wrong. She has always been everything but selfish. So why was she in this position? Not being able to acknowledge her surroundings?

**Flashback:**__

_"Is her father here?" the doctor asks._

_"Not at the moment. I talked to him about ten minutes ago and he told me he would try to come in an hour. Now can you please tell us what's going on with Camille?" Logan asks, slightly annoyed._

_"Very well then. Is there someone left in charge of her while he's not here?"_

_"Mrs. Knight," Logan gestures her to go._

_"No Logan, honey. You're her boyfriend for over two years."_

_"How about you both come with me?"_

_"No! We're all family here. They all need to know, too." Logan gestures to his friends as they all nod anxiously._

_"What's wrong?" Kendall bursts out, not being able to wait patiently._

_"She's awake," he tells them, but they all know there's more. There no more childhood innocence protecting them. Even Katie is terrified of what might have happened. A months or two ago, Carlos would have jumped for joy, but even he is silent._

_"What else?" Stephanie asks._

_"She's kind of in an in-between stage?"_

_"What do you mean? Didn't you just say that she's awake?"_

_"Well, yes. That's true, she's awake but she's not exactly in her senses. She has had a great shock, I would say. Even though she wasn't awake, it was like a panic attack in her sleep. She's catatonic. She's not responding to us at all."_

_Logan, knowing what he meant, instantly froze. He's heard of this of course from his studies to become a doctor but he never imagined that one day he would have a loved one in the same position. He had questions but he stayed silent because he knew if he spoke, he would cry._

_"Is she going to return to her senses anytime soon?" questioned Carlos._

_"It's too soon to tell but it's possible. We were thinking that maybe people she recognizes might be able to help."_

_"So where is she?" asks Kendall._

_"She's still in the sane room and yes, you can go see her."_

_"Thank you doctor," Logan says as he breezes by to go see Camille._

_Kendall turns around for a second to ask, "Mom, are you coming?"_

_She smiles sadly and shakes her head. She gestures to a terrified Katie and says, "Later." _

_Kendall nods, understanding. Katie always acted so much older than she was, but she was still young and this was a lot for her to handle._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Hey Camille!" Carlos tries to be cheerful, hoping that Camille responds.

But she doesn't answer. She is sitting up slightly on the hospital bed, staring into space. As much as they don't want to admit it, Camille doesn't look so good. Her eyes look haunted, dull and lifeless. Once they were sparkling with life, joy and passion. Camille has always been slightly small for her size, but she's beyond that now. Her hospital robe is hanging so very loosely on her. But even do. You can see the jagged bones sticking out of her body everywhere. It's like she's just bones.

Her brown curls are knotted with some blood left over from the "incident". It is tangled, knotted with blood. But at the dame time, it the best looking thing about her right now. Her left leg was propped up on a pillow, in a cast. The rest of her body was still littered in bruises and cuts. Some of the cuts will leave scars, they know but not all of them will. The bruises have started to heal, turning a yellowish color. Soon, most of them will be gone. But the memories and scars will remind her everyday what happened. For that, she will always remain haunted. Life won't be easy they all know that.

"Hey Cami," Logan seats himself next to the hospital bed. He takes one of her hand in her own and kisses it, never letting go. But, it doesn't effect her at all. In fact, she doesn't even flinch. She just continues to stare into space.

They stare at her; hoping she will realize that something's wrong and speak up. But she doesn't. She doesn't even acknowledge their presence. A month ago, she would have at least flashed them a genuine smile.

They waited. They waited for he to react. But, time bring impatience; fear and above all sadness. In time, tears leaked out of their eyes as they pleaded over and over to her, but she didn't pay any heed. She remained in her shock filled state, not responding.

"Come on, Cami please. We need you- I need you. I can't live without you. I love you. Please come back," Logan sobbed in their hands which were still together.

"Come on, Cam. Who's going to teach me to be a great actor? Who's going to help us out on a day-to-day basis no matter how stupid our plan is?" James cried.

"I need someone to show me how to pull awesome pranks,"Carlos smiled sadly.

It was horrible. It was as if they were saying their last good byes. But, they weren't. She wasn't going to die, but she wasn't exactly living right now either. Still, they continued. They had to show her how much she meant to all of them, even if she didn't react.

"Who else is going to help me think of genius plans that just don't always seem to work out..." Kendall sighs.

"Who going to help me scare people out of their skin?" Stephanie asks, not expecting an answer.

"Who's going to be my beat friend? You were my first friend in LA, and I'm so thankful. You welcomed me with open arms and I need you. I do. Really. Please come back, Cami." By now, Jo was leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down, tears falling freely down her face, her breathing heavy and hoarse.

"No, I need you. You can't leave me here. You can't!" Jo's head was down, her breathing becoming heavier by the second.

Her normally pale face was turning a light tinge of blue, as she could not breathe. They didn't realize this because her head was down, her blonde locks covering her face. Air was becoming a problem for her. She tried her hardest to lift her head and whisper, "Help me, please."

They were watching her, too shocked to move, but Logan is the first to move and Kendall soon follows. Camille was not forgotten, but Jo needed them more right now. It was a matter of life or death. Camille would understand, she always did, she would be okay for some time. All of their friends gathered around while still making sure they weren't overwhelming her.

"I need to you to breathe okay, Jo?" Logan tells her.

"C-Can't."

"Come on, you can do it," Kendall says, lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

Jo shakes her head her head, but still tries.

"Breath in, Jo. You have to. Don't leave us."

"Could never," is all she manages to get out while trying to breathe.

"Then breathe. Do it for Cami."

Suddenly she draws in a deep breath. Her breathing is still heavy but now because she needs to catch her breath.

"Thank god," Kendall sighs in relief. He pulls her close to him as she tries to catch her breath, and he kisses her forehead.

"You scared us all to death, Jo," Kendall spoke for all of his friends. Everyone was too shocked to speak. They had just witnessed something that could've been the end of heir friends life yet none of them had called for a doctor. Deep down, they knew they should, but they wanted to believe that she would be alright. All of them would be. Eventually.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to. I swear. It's just that when I thought about living without Cami, it all became too much. I d-didn't want to think that."

"At least you're all alright," Kendall lightly kisses her lips and embraces her again. Their friends watch the sweet moment, relieved more than anything.

"You really scared me, Jo. What would I has done without my best friend?" At the sound of the voice, they all jump. No, it can't be. The voice that they've been begging to hear has spoken, because of another tragic incident. But they should've known. Camille never leaves a friend in need. Still, they're shocked. Slowly, they turn their head to face a worried Camille. Her eyes are shining with life yet filled with worry.

"Miss me?" she asks, she smiles a sad smile, waiting for an answer.

**AN: There you go, the moment all of you have been waiting for. Camille's awake! But this is NOT the end if the story. It's far from over. So tell me what you think. I know you all were worrying that Camille might die, but obviously she's not. I liked this chapter, because you can really see how much they care for each other.**

**Once again, please check out this link, it's so touching and sweet! ****.com/watch?v=2e4CczRVJpI**

**Thank you all for all the considerate reviews! You guys are the best and I appreciate it so much. **

**By the way review! I know this was the chapter you all were waiting for. Just so you know, anonymous reviews ARE enabled.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Comfort

**I'm sad. I just found out this morning that this REALLY annoying girl ****that I know shares the same birthday as Carlos Pena Jr., you have NO idea how bad she is….**

**On a lighter note, thank you for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys don't know how much they all mean to me.**

**One more thing in this long author's note, please check out this link; **.com/watch?v=GT03dLWpsXI **this video definitely proves that you should never give up.**

******AN: I don't own anything except what I've created.**

"Cam!" they all shout, shocked yet grateful beyond belief.

"Come here guys, I went quite some time without a hug." They didn't need to be told twice. Before she could understand what was going on, she was attacked in a six-way hug.

"Wow. You guys sure missed me."

"Missed you? Try devastated. We were all devastated without you."

"What happened?" Camille asked, concerned, but memories of the incident was slowly coming back to her. She didn't know what exactly happened but the memories were rushing back, starting to overwhelm her. But, she didn't make a sound. She knew it was hard on them, and she wasn't in any place to make it any harder for them.

"We'll worry about that, later," Logan whispers as he leans in and captures her lips in an innocent lip-lock. For once, their friends didn't complain or gag, instead they simply smiled as the two lovers met.

"I've missed doing that. It's not the same when you don't kiss back," Logan says as he rests their foreheads together.

"Thank you. All of you." Their happy expressions turn into ones of confusion.

"What are you thanking us for?"

"Everything. For sticking with me. For rescuing me. For protecting me."

"You mean unlike last time right?" Logan asks bitterly.

Camille gasps. "Logan, you know it's not your fault, right? Right?" she asks again when Logan doesn't answer the first time. She tilts his head so he's looking in her eyes. He ducks away, avoiding her gaze.

"It is my fault, okay? I should have fought him, but I acted like the weak coward I am."

"Logan Mitchell, look at me," he looks up to meet her gaze. "You are in no way whatsoever a coward. You know why?" Logan shakes his head.

"Because...you're dating me. Nothing can require more courage than that."

Logan smirks causing Camille to smile back. "There's what I've been waiting for."

"So where is he?" Camille asks, shrinking is fear.

"Who? Your father?"

"He's not my father." Camille's cheerful tone turns darks, sending shivers up all them.

"He's anything but that. Don't call him that again. Do you-" Camille's glare turns into a frantic look.

"W- where is he? He's going to come back, I- I know it!" By this time, Camille had tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhh. He's not going to come back for you. He's in his right place, in jail," Logan pulls her into a hug, his chin resting on top of her head while he stroked her brown curls.

"You don't know that, Logan. He can come back, just like last time." Past memories had already come back, overwhelming Camille once more.

"He's not going to, okay? He has so many officers watching him. He's not going to escape, and he's not going to be released either, okay? He has way too many charges on him."

Camille nods, but keeps crying. Not for her friends, not for her so called "father" or even anyone else. For the first time, she cries for herself. She cries for the days she was held hostage, for her injuries and everything else about her. But, no one stopps her. They would never understand what she went through, what she had to endure, but they could try. But even trying brings horrible, gory thoughts to their heads.

So, they watch. They let her take out all her anger and sadness that she has bottled up inside for so long. They don't tell her to stop or be quiet but simply move closer, attempting to comfort her. They stroke her hair, whispering soothing words.

She cries. And cries. And cries. Yet his is the most loved and wanted she's felt in so long. The love and want that her own father was not able to give her, is being given to her right now. For once, she can cry without someone making fun of her or be beat to pulp. In the last few years, her friends have become everything to her. They've supported her, cared for her, and gave her the love she had desired for so many years.

She can't be more thankful. She knows that she comes off as weird and dramatic so she was shocked when they became friends, soon best friends, which she was convinced she would never have. All those words of hatred and cruelness were forgotten when she spends time with them. That is, until now.

Now, even they can't calm her down. She's done. She's tired. She gave up. She can't be strong anymore. All those words haunt her, she can't get them out of her head. Everywhere she looks, she sees reminders that her life can never be as good as those around her.

"Shhhh. Cami, I know it's hard, but you have us. We're never going to leave you, we promise," Logan promises her. He leans down and leaves a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I know you guys won't," Camille tells them, she's no longer crying but tears are still streaking down her bruised face. She gives them a small smile to show her appreciation.

"Now, stop crying, okay?" Logan tenderly wipes her tears away, giving her a soft smile.

"I know I said this already, but thank you," she sees everyone begin to protest so she cuts them off before they can start. "Thank you. For so many things. I can never thank you enough. You gave me love and hope. You never gave up. You found me. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for all of you. Thank you. I have so much to say thanks for but if I did, I would be sitting here for days, telling you. But seriously, thank you," she smiles at them, tears wetting her eyes.

"Awww, Cami. You don't have to say thank you, but your welcome anyways," Jo is the first one to react, moving forward to give her a hug. The rest follow in her footsteps, giving her huge hugs.

"You're crushing me guys," Camille says, but she's smiling, and Camille smiling makes everyone smile as well.

Suddenly, a deep, male voice causes them to spring apart.

"Dad!" Camille's smile grows wider.

"Hey baby girl," he whispers nervously.

"What's wrong?" Camille's asks as a haunted look passes her brown eyes.

"I brought some people with me..."

"Who are they, Daddy?" Camille asks innocently.

He moves aside to let three officers enter the room, all three wearing grim expressions.

"We need to talk to you Ms. Camille Roberts," one of the officers says in a firm voice. They all knew that this wasn't going to turn out well.

**I didn't really like the way this chapter ended, but I didn't think the rest of the chapter was **_**too**_** bad. Was it? In your review, please leave any ideas or suggestions you have. Thanks and please leave a review, anonymous review are enabled.**  
><strong><br>****Also, I started a new story, co-written with Idklol99, called "Friends With Benefits", it is a Logan and Camille fic.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Spilling the Story

**On a scale of one to ten (ten being the highest) how bad/good is my writing? Have I improved since the beginning or gotten worse? I want to know what you think since I have trouble judging my own writing… GO!**

**I know it probably hasn't seemed like that long but it has been so please go by what this chapter says.**

**AN: I don't own anything except for what I have created.**

"A- about what, officer?" Camille's cheerful face changes to one of fear and nervousness.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about what happened while you were held hostage in the bar basement."

"Do- do I have to?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, sweetie, but they need the information," Mr. Adams whispers, not wanting to really hear the story himself.

Camille nods slowly, but tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Do we have to do it now? Please, please don't make me do it now. I can't. Not now." 

"We understand, sweetie. But, we need this information as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow. Not today, tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll come in tomorrow morning," one of the officers say as they leave. Mr. Adams escorts them out right after he says good-bye to his daughter.

As soon as the door shuts, Camille collapses once again in Logan's arms, sobbing.

"Logan. I-I don't want to t-tell t-them. I d-don't even k-know them. They're complete strangers. T-they won't u-understand like you w-would. Don't make me t-tell them. Please."

"Cami, I know you don't want to tell them, but you have to so hem can help them alright?" Against his chest, he can feel her nod but he can still feel tears dampen his shirt.

"And besides, we're going to be right next to you the whole time, ok?" he says softly. As soon as he finishes talking, Camille tilts her head up and pecks his lips, smiling.

"Thank you. I don't want to it alone."

"Come on, you need to get some rest. Get some sleep. Love you." Logan leans down to kiss her forehead, then pulls away, letting his friend give her a hug.

"Don't leave."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." With that, he climbs onto her bed, laying down. She lays her head on his chest, listening to his heart-beat. It calms her down, knowing that she's in her boyfriend's arms, not some sick mans'. Almost instantly, he wraps his arms around her and begins singing "Nothing Even Matters". Their friends stare in admiration, letting the two lovers be.

Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms<br>Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
>Nothing even matters (eh)<br>Nothing even matters

They can all talk  
>Say what they want<br>About us, about us (oh whoa)  
>Nothing even matters (eh)<br>Whoa  
>Nothing even matters<p>

It's like the sound goes off  
>And the people all freeze<br>They disappear  
>And it's just you and me<br>Anything you wanna do  
>Anything that you please<p>

Forget about our problems  
>Forget about our past<br>I've seen the future  
>And I know we gonna last<br>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast (whoa whoa)  
>This wall we built together<br>There's ain't no way no knocking it over  
>We'll be here forever<br>That I told ya  
>That I told ya baby<p>

Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms<br>Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
>Nothing even matters (eh)<br>Nothing even matters

They can all talk  
>Say what they want<br>About us, about us (oh whoa)  
>Nothing even matters (eh)<br>Whoa  
>Nothing even matters<p>

Nothing even matters (whoa)  
>And nothing even matters<br>Whoa

We don't even need to fight  
>Everything will be alright<br>Nothing even matters  
>But you and I<p>

Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms<br>Around ya, around ya (Oh whoa)  
>Nothing even matters (eh)<br>Nothing even matters (whoa) 

The next morning comes all too soon and all of them are dreading it. Camille, for obvious reasons, did not want to share her story with complete strangers, receiving their pity. She didn't need pity. What she needed was a time- machine to reverse everything that had happened, to not remember, not experience anything she just had. She wished nothing had happened. Oh how she wished she could rewind time. She wanted to get back to living a life without worries that her psychotic "father" was after her, waiting for his chance to kill her.

The others, though they did not show it, were dreading her story. They actually didn't know much, all they knew was the obvious. The abuse. They didn't know details, only Camille knew of those, they knew what they were about to be told was going to be etched into their brains forever. As much as they wanted to help her, they didn't want to hear the gory, horrible details behind her need for help, but they had to. In order to help, they needed to know the entire story.

To be honest, they were scared. Scratch that. They were terrified. They didn't know if they would be able to stay strong for themselves, let alone Camille. They were so sure that they would break down and they were terrified. But even so, they were more scared of the fact that they might let Camille down. For the first time, Camille was relying on them for something rather than the other way around and they scared them. They were scared that even though Camille was relying on them, they would not be able to be her rock, that they would end up not being able to comfort her.

But, the time they all dreaded came sooner than they accepted and all of their hearts begin sinking lower and lower. Yet they all put on a brave face for each other. They weren't about to let each other or Camille down. If only they knew how much they would need each other.

"Hey, Cami. Are you ready for this?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Can I have a hug?" Camille asks sheepishly. She feels embarrassed asking him this but she's not sure of anything anymore. She's afraid that they see her differently, that they're scared to touch her, so she asks just to make sure. She would rather find comfort in Logan, but he's fast asleep beside her.

Kendall chuckles and gives her a hug. "You know you don't have to ask, right? I don't want anything between us to change alright?" Camille nods.

"Did you guys all sleep in here?" Camille asks, slightly amazed that everyone found somewhere to sleep for the night in the small room.

"Yeah, of course. We promised we would stay, right?"

"I guess, thank you." Camille flashes him a smile.

She looks around to see all her friends sprawled over chairs and on the floor. She smiles when she sees Carlos stir and mess up James' hair. He was going to freak when be wakes up. She sees Stephanie and Jo leaning on each other for support, both fast asleep as well.

Soon, Logan and the others wake up and the officers arrive all too soon.

"Hey, guys. Do you want to get started? Feel free to stop whenever you want. We'll understand," one of the officers gave her a sympathetic smile and sat down next to two of his fellow officers.

"Yeah, might as well get this over with as soon as possible." Camille offers a small sad smile as she sits up a bit. They smile back, but they all know that Camille is scared out of her mind.

"We'll start out slow alright?"

"Okay," Camille draws in a shaky breath and nods.

"Do- do you know where he took you? Where you were?"

"No, I don't know. He took me and began beating me up. I was knocked out and I woke up a dark room. There wasn't much there, just a small bed and pillars all around. S-sometimes he would chain m-me up to them and do things to me," Camille says calmly. She doesn't look like she's about to burst but the others' faces wear horrified expressions even though they know it isn't even the beginning.

"I know this is going to be hard, but can you tell us what happened down in the basement?"

"I-I remember waking up in the room and he came down there after I woke up. He told me how no one loves me and- and then he starting beating me up. I couldn't breathe. He kept kicking me and…" Before she can finish, she clenches the white sheets tightly and lets out a choked sob. "It was just-just so bad. I didn't want to die, but I didn't know if I would live either. I gave myself up, because if I didn't, I was scared that he might hurt one of them," she whispers, gesturing to one of them.

"Cam, you can stop. You can finish later," Logan soothes, pulling her to him.

"N-no. I c-can do this."

"S-sometimes he would stand on top of my legs, it hurt so bad. I was s-so sure they were broken. He chained m-my feet to the floor so I couldn't escape. H-he used to call me names. He almost never used my name. It was always bitch, idiot, o-or Mill. I hated that nickname when I –I was younger."

"He would use his bare hands most of the time, b-but sometimes he used a knife. He would put in me and s-sometimes leave it there for me to take out."

A choked sob escapes her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Never be sorry you had to go through that," Logan rocks her back and forth gently. Tears are streaming down all of their faces.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop, because we can."

"No, I need to get this over with," Camille sighs. They all nod, understanding.

"He used to pretend like I was Mom," a gasp went around the room, "he k-kissed me a-and touched me, a- and h-he would…" she can't take it anymore. She breaks down crying in Logan's arms and all of her friends gather around.

All of their faces wear horrified, disgusted expressions. She looks up to meet the eyes of her friends and the officers.

"Am I done?" she asks, uncertain.

"Just one more question," the officer assures her.

"Did he…did he ever rape you?" 

All eyes are on Camille, as she lets the question sink in. She slowly shakes her head and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"N-no but h-he kissed me a-and did other things," she leaves off at that because in one swift motion she is in Logan's arms again, crying. He's crying as well are the rest of their friends. Jo and Kendall are crying into each other. James sits in the middle of Carlos and Stephanie, all three of them hysterically crying into each other.

Logan and Camille are in each others' arms, crying. Logan lifts her head with his index finger, and showers her face with kisses.

"Am I done now?" she asks as she and Logan part.

"Yes, thank you, Camille. Stay strong." Even the officers have tears welled up in their eyes, but they refuse to let they fall. Part of their job is to stay strong and they have witnessed many things but even they find this disheartening. Who would do this to a teenager?

Right after they leave, Camille starts to calm down.

"C-Can I ask you a question, Logie?" Logan blushes at the nickname but nods.

"How- how long was I missing?"

"Two months. You were in a coma for another three weeks though."

"Almost three months?" Camille whispers in astonishment.

"Yes, three months too long," Kendall gives her a soft, sad smile.

"We missed you, Cami," Jo speaks up, tears in her eyes just like everyone else.

"I missed you guys too. It was so lonely, I had no one. That was the worst, I didn't have any of you but I didn't want you there though."

"Can I ask you another question?" Everyone nods without hesitation.

"What happened to your hand?" she asks, trailing her fingers up his arms, gently touching his cast and then his bullet wound.

"Yeah, actually… bleep, blaap, bloop." Logan rambles off, getting more and more nervous.

"This is from when he got a little mad at Kendall and punched the wall and the other one is from when he took a bullet for you on the day we found you." Carlos says happily.

"Carlos!" they all shout. Clearly, he was not supposed to tell her all that.

"Sorry."

"You got in a fight with Kendall?" Camille asks, eyeing the both of them, "You took a bullet for me, too? Why?" she gingerly traces the wound with her fingers.

"It was nothing with Kendall, we're cool now, right?" he looks at Kendall who smiles and nods. "And, besides, this was nothing compared to what you went through."

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you."

"Stop saying that. You have told us that too many times. We would do anything for you, just stop thanking us every two seconds."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just remember that we're not going anywhere."

There was a long silence after that, but it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, they enjoyed just taking in each other's presence. They sit there admiring their friendships, the bonds that will never be broken.

Suddenly, a phone rings, bringing them out of their comfortable silence.

"Hello?" Logan answers the phone.

"This is Officer Wells. I had just came to talk to your girlfriend, Camille Roberts. There was something we needed to tell her, but she wasn't in the state of mind to hear this, so I want you to tell her when the time is right, though, okay."

"Yeah, sure. Tell me." Logan covers the phone and walks out of the room, leaving his friends staring after him.

As soon as he gets outside, he hears a voice at the other line begin to talk. "I need you to tell her that there's going to be a trial in a month from now, alright?"

"S-she's going to have to see him again? She- I- I'm not sure that she will be able to handle that."

"I know but you have to tell her eventually. We need to have this trial, so we can make some major decisions."

"A-alright I'll tell her soon. I'll make sure she's ready."

"Thank you. Good luck." 

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll keep in touch, Logan."

"Alright."

Logan makes his way back to the room, only to be greeted by his friends.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Camille asks.

"Yeah, who was that, sweetie?" Carlos mimics.

"Shut up."

"It was no one, just someone who called on the wrong number."

"Are you sure?" Camille asks. Logan starts panicking but keeps his cool.

"Yeah, why don't you get some rest? You've had a long day."

"Okay, but stay."

"I told you I wouldn't go anywhere, didn't I?" 

"I love you," Logan leans down to peck her lips.

"I love you, too." Camille snuggles up closer against Logan, breathing in his scent. "I love you, too."

**AN: How was that? This was officially the longest chapter yet. What did you guys think of it? It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed.**

**Obviously I can't reply to reviews sent in by anonymous reviewers so I would like to do it her.**

**First off is L, you have completely supported me throughout this story and I can't tell you how much that means to me. You have read my story and even took the time to review… so thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**Second is Marykate, though you recently started to review, I am just as grateful for each and every one. I'm so glad that you like my story and the fact that you reviewed means the world to me. Thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**Lastly, are all my other anonymous reviewers. Thank you so much. You guys mean the world to me especially when you give feedback on my writing so thank you so much, you guys are so sweet.**

**Please review, it really does mean the world to me. You've guys have gotten me to 80 reviews on my first story! That's awesome and I cant thank you enough.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Distant

**This one is for Marykate who I know was really excited for this. I was planning on getting this out today anyway but…. Anyways, she's absolutely amazing and she has reviewed so many times, so thank you.**

**Thank you guys for ALL the reviews and PMs. You really are the best. I really wanted to get this chapter out before Hurricane Irene hits. My town will probably be involved so I don't exactly know when I can update next if the electricity goes out. Thank you once again and I'll try my best to update soon!**

**AN: I don't own anything. **

The sun's rays peaked through the white curtains, casting over Camille and her friends. Camille was snuggled up against Logan who had his arms around her and his neck nuzzled into her neck. Her hair, courtesy of James, was now untangled and neatly put in a braid. Jo and Kendall were cuddled next to each other while James lay at their feet, all of them fast asleep. Stephanie had laid her head on Carlos' shoulder which is where it still laid.

It had been a week since Camille had woken up, since the police came to interrogate her. A week full of nightmares and crying. A week of hiding the trial from Camille. Logan had still not mustered up the courage to tell Camille about the trial. Though he still had time, he knew he couldn't hide it from her much longer. Their friends know, but they left it up to Logan to tell her.

There were three weeks left. Three weeks to tell Camille and prepare her for the trial. Three weeks until Camille had to face her "father" once again. They didn't even know how they themselves would handle it. They weren't sure if they would be able to restrain themselves from going up and beating up her "father" themselves.

Camille was always _there_. But, at the same time, she wasn't. She became more distant everyday. Sometimes, they would ask to watch a movie and she would simply shrug and not talk for hours, even after the movie was over. Sometimes, when they asked her if she wanted to eat, she would shrug or shake her head and lay down, eyes wide open. She would spend time everyday just simply staring into space. For Camille, that was unusual. Normally, she was a free-spirited girl who loved talking and was passionate about everything she cared about.

Her friends were starting to worry about her. This wasn't like Camille at all. In fact, they were having a hard time remembering the last time she laughed until she cried.

She would waking up screaming and crying every day. They _missed_ the old Camille and they wanted to help her, but she refused their help. The most she let them do is comfort her from nightmares.

It had been three months since everything had happened. Three months. It had officially been three months since their group of friends had been struck with tragedy, three months since their group had changed.

The doctors had recommended some counselors and therapists to them, yet they refused to believe that Camille needed… help, especially in that form. But even though they didn't want to admit it, they were beginning to consider it. They thought it might help Camille to talk it out with professionals since she never did so with them. They hadn't mentioned it to Camille, though. They weren't sure how she was going to react and they didn't want to take the risk of asking her so soon. But, soon. As soon as she got worse, (as much as they were hoping she wouldn't), they would.

The sun rays hit the teenagers who are sprawled out in the room. They squint as they open their eyes. That is, all except Camille. She lays asleep and they're grateful. She hasn't gotten much sleep lately, a result of nightmares.

"Good morning," Kendall speaks up, expecting a response from someone, anyone.

"Good morning," Logan replies, rising from the hospital bed. They have been sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital room everyday. They don't care about the visiting hours and by now, the doctors and nurses have given up. It is uncomfortable, yes, but if it's for Camille, they'd do it any day. Mr. Adams, Mrs. Knight and Katie come visit everyday, never failing to bring at least a small smile on her face.

This is the first time in a week that they've woken up in their own, not because of Camille's sobbing. But, they speak too soon.

"NO! Don't come any closer, please. Leave me alone. I'm sorry!" Camille sobs in her sleep, sweat slowly starting to glisten her forehead. "Stop, please! Ahhhh!" she screams while sobbing, thrashing around in the hospital bed.

"Camille! Wake up." Logan gently shakes her shoulders but she doesn't respond.

"No, please. Get off of me!" Camille screeches, tears running down her cheeks freely.

"Should we call for a doctor?" Carlos asks.

Logan shakes his head and says, "Not yet, give her a minute. If she doesn't respond by then, we will."

Logan leans down into her ear and stars humming the tune to "Nothin Even Matters" while rubbing her back soothingly.

She visibly relaxes and cracks one eyes open, unsure, then the other one. When she sees all her friends' concerned faces, she sighs in relief and hugs them all.

She falls into Logan's arms, who instantly catches her.

"That was a bad one, Logan. I wish they would just stop." Camille tells him, her voice hoarse.

Logan nods sympathetically and leans down to kiss her tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" Logan asks as he pulls her impossibly closer.

Logan can feel her shake her head against his chest. "No, I'd rather forget about it." Logan sighs. He should've known that she wouldn't want to talk. But, she should. She should talk it out rather than bottling everything up inside.

He leans down and presses his lips to her hair and then tilts her head up so she's looking at him.

"What do you want to do today? Watch a movie? To get your mind off of things?" Logan asks, hoping for anything but a shrug. But, she _does_ shrug.

"I guess, I'm-," she cut off when the nurse enters the room.

"Good morning, Camille! How are you today?" the nurse asks brightly. As much as they are thankful for her changing Camille's dressing, no one really likes her. It's not really her fault, though. She's just trying to be nice but she's always _too_ cheerful. She doesn't understand what they're going through, but she doesn't need to be so happy all the time. Just like they're not. It seems like she's rubbing it in their faces, showing off her happiness, even though they know she doesn't mean to.

"I'm fine," Camille whispers, wiping away the last of her tears. They are escorted out of the room. They're not allowed to be in there when her bandages are changed. It makes them worry really. Was it really that bad and they didn't even know?

They wait there, outside her room. They don't know when they could back in, it varies everyday.

"We should tell her soon, Logan. She's going to be more heart-broken when she finds out that we kept this from her all this time," Kendall tells him.

"I know. I- I just don't know how to tell her, she's going to be crushed." Kendall nods, understanding the situation.

They wait in silence until the happy-go-lucky nurse comes out and tells them that they can go back in.

"Hey Cami. Better?" Logan asks, seating himself next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, thanks. How about that movie?"

"Yeah, your choice. What do you want to watch?" James asks.

For the first time in a week, Camille actually answers instead of shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, but pick a comedy. Maybe it'll lighten the mood."

James nods and picks up a DVD of "The Pink Panther". He inserts it in the DVD player and sits down next to all his friends. The movie begins and all of them play close attention to the movie. They are laughing a good thirty minutes into the movie until there are tears in their eyes.

Camille, for most of the movie, is enjoying herself and laughing along with her friends. But, she finds as she looks around, that she's becoming more upset as the movie goes on and as her friends laugh more. She likes doing this, she does. She wishes that they could enjoy themselves like today, doing little things like watching movies. But, she's upset. She wonders why they can't be this happy everyday, why everything always went wrong for them. She wants to stay with her friends forever, happy, not having to worry about any dangers of the world.

She hates the nightmares that keep her up at night. She hates the fact that every time that she closes her eyes she sees _him_. She wants it all to end. She hates how ugly she looks now. She hates how she's afraid that Logan will leave her for someone prettier, less messed-up. She _hates _thinking that everyone sees her differently. She hates it, she hates it all.

It's killing her. She tries to focus on the movie, but fails miserably. She shuts her eyes clenching her teeth. She can't take it anymore. She wants to scream and yell but she doesn't. She wants someone to tell he that no one will ever leave her, but no one can promise her that. She knows that they will all leave her eventually. They will realize that she's useless and worthless just like_ he_ did. They're going to leave her once they get tired of how messed-up she is. Logan will stop loving her, who would even_ like_ her like this? He's going to realize how ugly she is, and leave her for someone much prettier.

She looks down. All she sees are her long nails. She promised herself she wouldn't do this to herself again. She wouldn't harm herself, but the emotional pain was getting to her. She wanted to stay this happy forever. She didn't want to face the world tomorrow, breaking down at the littlest of things.

She does it. She pulls up her sleeve up to her elbow. Her fingernails slowly grazes her arms which hold cuts that are healing. Then she bites a small part of her nail to make sure it's sharp. She takes it to her arms and slowly but steadily drags it up her arm, making a thin cut. She's surprised that her arm is so steady, but continues to make the thin line slightly longer. But it's enough for her. She feels sweet relief and she watches little droplets of blood pricking through the skin. She smiles a small smile to herself but quickly hides it. It worked. She got her mind of the emotional pain and got caught up in the physical one. But, she regrets it, tears well up in her eyes.

She looks around to find her friends totally engrossed in the movie. She pulls down the sleeve of her over-sized sweatshirt and looks at her friends. She's forever grateful that the doctor permitted her to wear normal clothes instead of hospital gowns two days ago.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom okay?" Camille informs them.

They shrug her off and Camille smiled to herself. Any other day, at least one person would have followed her there to make sure she was okay. They would not leave her alone for a minute. They must really like the movie...

Camille adjusts her sweatshirt as she stands up and makes her way to the small adjoining bathroom. She looks in the mirror, finding her face perfectly intact. Besides the scar behind her left ear, her face had healed quite nicely.

But that's not what she's there for. She lifts her sweat shirt sleeve once again and gazes at the smeared blood that had oozed out of her cut. She takes one last good look and rinses the blood from her arm. When it stops bleeding, she pulls down her sleeve one last time and exits the bathroom.

Just as she exits, guilt and regret washes over her again. She really wishes that she didn't do that. Tears well up in her eyes once again. She could have just talked it out, but _noooo_ she cut herself. She wants to try so she promises herself that she will...eventually.

She wants to talk it out, she does but she doesn't want to be a burden. They already spend so much time with her that she's afraid she's depriving them of lives outside of her. They want to be there, they've told her so many times, but sometimes she can't help but wonder at times.

She climbs onto the bed and lays down, cuddling up against Logan. She holds back her tears, not letting them fall. She had promised not to do this again but then again, some promises are meant to be broken. But she knows that her friends will be crushed if they find out.

_Never again_, she promises herself, but she herself doesn't know if that promise will be kept. The most she can do is try to make sure it never happens again. But then again, some things are out of your control.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that, but I definitely did NOT plan that on happening. It kind of just happened while I wrote. I promise to update as soon as possible and please tell me what you think. Please review.**

**My mom is trying to drag me to the supermarket, which I refuse to go to. I do NOT want to be run over by hundreds of people who are freaking out over food and supplies. Wish me luck in talking my mom out of it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Confessions

**Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe that I have over 90! Thank you all so much! I hope you get me to a 100 reviews, please, that would make me the happiest girl ever.**

**This chapter is mainly Logan and Camille, which I'm kind of excited about. They haven't had much time alone, so I figured to write this chapter about them.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**AN: I don't own anything except for what I've created.**

* * *

><p>Camille woke up, the first time in a week, without a nightmare. She couldn't take that for granted, though. She knew they would return, to haunt her. She didn't know when, but for now, she enjoyed the peace and silence. Everyone around her was fast asleep and as she glanced at the clock, she discovered that it was only five in the morning. None of them were never awake this early, not even Camille. She had gotten the good night sleep that she had longed for so long, and she was up and awake at the moment.<p>

But, she didn't move. Logan's arms was protectively draped over her body, holding her close to his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and his hot, heavy breath on her neck, which she found soothing. It made her feel safe, knowing that Logan was there, holding her. She didn't wake any of them up. She already felt guilty enough that she woke them up everyday due to her nightmares.

So she lay there, careful not to wake anyone up. But, she didn't mind. She finally found the time to think. Honestly, she felt that she needed some time on her own, but they wouldn't leave her alone. She appreciated that they cared so much, but they started to get on her nerves just a bit recently. They followed her _everywhere_. And she meant _everywhere_. When she wanted something to eat, only a few people went downstairs, making sure she wasn't alone. When she was watching a movie, all her friends would be there regardless if she wanted them there or not. She loved them, she did. She was so unbelievably grateful for all their support and help. But seriously, when five other people follow you to the _bathroom_, you're bound to get annoyed.

This is the perfect time to think, with no one around to interrupt her. She decides that she _will_ try to talk it out, but stay strong throughout it all. She doesn't want to bother them with a crying teenage girl even though she know they love her. She will break down her barriers and let them in, but not cry. No matter how emotional she gets, she'll stay strong if not for herself, then for the others. She doesn't want to be the one responsible for their suffering she knows it breaks their hearts to see her cry. So, she's not going to cry around them, that she's going to be strong and take everything that's thrown at her if it makes her friends and the others around her, happy.

For the next few hours, she lays awake, listening to Logan's heartbeat. She smiles when she hears it, but at the same time, she's upset that she almost that beautiful sound stop.

She honestly can't believe that Logan took a _bullet_ for her. She should've known that he would've done that, but still. She feels so guilty for dragging Logan and all of her other friends into her troubles. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get hurt, which was why she handed herself over in the first place. What if Logan had been terribly hurt? Then what? She would've never been able to forgive herself. Her friends would hate her, and there was no doubt in her mind that they would blame her for Logan's injuries if that had happened. She snuggled closer to Logan, blocking out the bad thoughts. She didn't like her thinking. She should be thinking positively, the opposite of what she was doing. She should be grateful that Logan and all her other friends were okay, which she was, but she can't help but wonder.

"Baby?" Logan slowly nudges her gently, as she groggily opens his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Camille shakes her head a bit, breaking out of her stance. She sits up a bit so Logan is able to as well.

"Good morning," he mumbles, pecking her lips softly.

Camille giggles, something she hasn't done in quite sometime. "You too." She replies but her mind is traveling elsewhere. She needs to talk to him. Her family is asleep, not to be waking up anytime soon. She can whisk Logan away for some time, just them. They can talk alone.

"Logan, can I talk to you alone?" she asks nervously, twiddling her fingers.

"Yeah, sure," his face wears a worried look, but he seems surprised, "let me just go brush my teeth." He slides out of the bed, leaving Camille waiting. She leans her head back as she waits, her head hitting the wall behind her with a gentle _thud_. She closes her eyes, listening only to the water running in the bathroom. She hears the water stop eventually and feels a pair of soft lips touching her forehead.

"Hey, are you ready? Do want to do it here or…?" Logan rambles off, still shocked that she wanted to talk. She had seemed so distant lately, this was the last thing he expected.

"Logan, calm down. Let's go outside, I don't want to wake them up." Camille laughs when he blushes.

"What- what about the doctors?" Logan asked, curious as to what she had to say.

"Come on, we have gotten in much more trouble them that. The doctors and nurses are nothing," she smirks, knowing she has made a valid point.

"How are you going to get there- Oh!" he says as realization hits him. He puts one arm under her knees, careful not to hurt the foot with a cast, and the other behind her back. He hoists her up bridal style, carrying her outside the hospital room while still being careful not wake anyone else in the room. He can't help but notice how much lighter she feels, at least fifteen pounds lighter, if not more. He keeps a smirk on his face, not wanting her to know that something was wrong.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asks teasingly.

"Maybe," she smirks back, teasing him as well.

He seats them down on a bench nearby, placing her beside him. He turns to look at her as she does the same.

"So…" she says.

"About what?" Logan asks, genuinely curious as well as concerned.

"I just wanted talk about some things that have been on my mind lately."

"What specifically?" he asks.

"Everything," she states simply. She opens her mouth to speak when she's suddenly pulled onto Logan's lap.

He plays with her curls as he tell her, "You were too far, I needed you close to me. I don't want to let you out of my sight, because I'm afraid you'll leave. I'm sorry-"a small, sad smile tugs on his lips as he stops.

Camille turns to look at him as he stops twirling her curls around his finger. "Don't be sorry, I thought we decided that," she whispers. He was hurting, she knew that. The plan was originally for her to open up, but now it was for the both of them. Logan needs it as much as she does- to let everything out.

She rest one hand on the side of his neck and softly trails kisses down on the other side of his neck. He sighs, slowly closing his eyes. "I missed you so much, Cam. I missed you so much." He softly kisses her shoulder tenderly as she rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you, too. That was one of the worst parts, no being able to see you or anyone else. When I wanted to cry, I wanted you to hold me in your arms. But it was terrible, because I didn't want you there. I didn't want you to suffer, be hurt. I wanted you to stay safe, I felt so bad for dragging you all into this." She runs her hand through his soft, dark brown tresses, resting her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I know. I can't believe you gave yourself up, you didn't have to do that. I wish I could've been with you, I missed talking to you, kissing you, everything. But don't feel sorry. I know I love being there for you and I know our friends will say the same. I wish you didn't have to go through that but I know we're going to be there every step of the way, there's nothing we'd rather do," he says, pulling her closer. He kisses her collarbone, his breath tickling her neck.

"I know, thank you. I don't know what I would do without all of you. Thank you for staying with me." Camille sighs in pleasure as he kisses her neck.

"Don't say thank you, we're staying because we want to and because we love you not because anyone told us to," Logan nuzzles against her shoulder for comfort as he speaks. "But, I have a feeling that's not what we game to talk about, is it? At least that not all of it, am I right?" he asks, intrigued by what she was about to say.

Camille sighs and shakes her head, "No."

Logan takes her hand and intwines in his own. "Then what is it?" he asks softly, giving her a small smile of encouragement.

"Everything, really. It's like he's everywhere and he's haunting me. I see him everywhere. He can't let me live my life normally. I'm not normal. I have nightmares every night, I cry and break down at least twice a day. That's not normal."

He twirls one of her curls around his finger as he meets her matching chocolate brown eyes. "You never told me that, why? You could've, I would've done everything to help you." He looks at her with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. "I love you," he lifts their intertwined hands and kisses them.

"I love you, too. But that's why I don't want to hold you back from having a life outside of me. I want you all to have lives besides me. I love you, and I know that you love me, too, but you take care of me everyday. You hold me when I cry and when I have nightmares, and I really appreciate but I'm afraid you'll get tired of doing that. I'm messed up. I keep thinking that he's following me, even though I know he's not," she sighs and plays with their hands, "I look around, see him and think that he's going to come back to hurt me, but when I look again, he's not there. That's not normal. I want you to have a normal life."

"You are my life, Cam. I love you. You're the air I breathe, the food I eat, you're everything to me. I can't live without you. I need you as much as I need air."

"I know. I need you, too. I love you, but maybe I need mire than just you to get through this. I don't know what that means yet, but I want to. I need help. I can't keep living like this, Logan. I feel like I'm suffocating and I can't do anything about it. I can't keep thinking that he's following me around everywhere. I want to be my weird normal again, not a scared little girl."

Logan let his tears spill over his cheeks as he meets her eyes. "I never knew. I'm sorry, I should have noticed. I knew you were different, but I didn't know it was that bad. Please, I'm sorry," he hugs her closer, burying his face in her dark brown curls.

"Don't be sorry, Logan. It not you fault or anyone else's," Camille reaches up to wipe away his tears while not letting her spill over. She had promised herself to stay strong.

"I know I didn't tell you this before but the doctors have been recommending counselors for you. Do you want to take them up on any of their offers?"

Camille sighs, "I don't know, I'd like to think about it." She lays her head on his shoulder as she closes her eyes to hold back tears. "Anything else you've been hiding?" she teases him.

She feels his body become stiff and she knows that something's wrong. "What is it, Logan?"

"Look, Cam," he looks into her eyes, "When the cops left last week, they called me."

"About what, Logie?" Camille's breath hitches in her throat.

"About, about the trial." Logan looks guiltily at her eyes, then draws his gaze from hers.

"T-trial?" Camille voice begins to crack but she tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, with your- Andrew," before Camille can respond, Logan cuts her off, "I'm really sorry, Cami. I should have told you, I was just scared," he begins to ramble off, but Camille covers his hand with her free hand.

"I'm not mad, Logan. I wish you had told me earlier, but I'm not mad, just...scared. Logan, I can't face him again, Logan. I can't do it, I already see him everywhere. He's already ruined my life, what more does he want?" Camille asks helplessly.

"I don't know, baby. But, you have to do it so he can pay for his actions, and I will be there every step of the way."

"I know, thank you. You've done so much for me," she sits up a bit so she is able to pull his lips into a lip-lock.

She lays her head on his chest once again, closing her eyes as Logan kisses her forehead. She hold back tears, but fails. Before she know it, she begins to sob hysterically into his shoulder.

"Shhhh," Logan doesn't tell her to stop, but instead, comforts her.

"It was so bad, Logan. He would beat me until I couldn't move sometimes, B-but then he would kiss me. I-I didn't know what t-to d-do. I missed you all so much."

"I know, baby. I missed you, too. You are the last person who deserves this, and I'm sorry this happened to you." Logan's tears are still flowing down his now, flushed cheeks.

They sit there, holding each other until both of their tears come to a stop.

"Anything else, Cam?"

"I think we're good for right now, I'll tell you when I think I need to talk," she gives him a soft smile and he pulls her into another kiss.

"Logan?" Camille lifts her head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when we can go home? I miss the Palm Woods." Logan chuckles and nods.

"Doctor Morris told me that you can go sometime next week, as long as you're okay with it. But, you still need your cast." Logan runs his fingers over her cast as she pouts.

"Why? Then, I need to use stupid crutches," she whines and pouts once again.

Logan laughs and pulls her into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "Did that make you feel better?" laughing once again when she smiles giddily.

"Alright let's get back to the room before our friends think we ran away." Logan lifts her up into his arms as she giggles lightly.

"You're right. But, I bet they're still knocked out right now," she nods her head as she laughs lightly.

"You're right."

Logan carries her down rest of the hallway until he reaches their room. He kicks open the door, still making sure he doesn't hurt her. Just as they had assumed, all of their friends are still asleep. He sets her down on the bed and she scoots over to let him in as well.

"This was good for us. I'm glad that we did this. I feel lighter somehow." Logan whispers in her ear, then kissing the outer shell.

"I know, I'm glad we did this, too. Thank you." Camille tilts her head up to look at him and smiles.

"I already told you, stop thanking me. That should be another rule. No apologies and no thank you's unless completely necessary," Logan teases and Camille nods her head.

"I love you," Logan kisses her temple and pulls her closer into his arms.

"I love you, too, Logan," Camille closes her eyes, snuggling impossibly closer to him. They soon fall asleep, in each other's arms. Love is what gives them courage everyday and that will never change.

Sure, they may not have the most normal life, but they have each other and that's all that matters. They love each other and their love always pull through all. It doesn't matter what is thrown in their direction in life, because no matter what, they'll always have each other and that makes everything okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter made me smile while I was writing because it was so fluffy and I loved all the kisses they shared.<strong>

**IMPORTANT: Now there are a few things I wanted to discuss/ tell you. **

**1. School starts on Wednesday and I don't know how frequently I will update after that. I will update one last time besides this before school starts. However, I will try my best to update every weekend after school starts, but no promises. If school starts to get tough, I might have to cut down on updates so I would love it if you are patient with me.**

**2. I have a few story ideas in my head which I want to get out, but I will not start any more stories before one of my stories are completed. There has been one thing that has been bothering me, though. The hate of Kendall and Jo are really getting to me, and I love those stories, but there are not enough out there. I've had this idea (which I'm not revealing yet) which is really playing out well in my head for a quite a few weeks now. I want to start a Kendall and Jo story at least by the beginning of next (I'll try my best) year. I wanted to know how many of you would support me. **

**I will not quit writing Logan and Camille, so don't worry, I have a ton of stories planned for them. Please tell me, I would love to do one of those because they're just so adorable and it would be even better if I had your support.**

**3. Lastly, before I let you all go, I would be the happiest girl ever if you got me to 100 reviews. Please review!**

**Thank you if you just read all that and I would absolutely love it if you responded to my question. I have a poll up on my profile, so please go vote.**

**Thanks for reading, both this chapter and the extremely long author's note.**

**And before I forget… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	23. The Press

**I know that this is like three days late, and I'm so sorry. I've been a little busy, so thank you for being patient.  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, they all mean so much! This is an easy-going chapter, because the last one was kind of sad. However, there is still some DRAMA!  
><strong>

**I've been in such a writing mood lately. I've pre- written like three chapters already- all of them for Haunted!**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Cam! You can do it!" Camille's friends cheer her one. Early in the morning, Doctor Morris had dropped off Camille's crutches, and while he showed her how to use them, Logan had assured him that he could teach Camille how to use them. If only he knew how tough it would be for Camille to use them. They had been trying for the past hour in the hospital room, and there was not much luck so far.<p>

Camille was starting to get frustrated as was Logan, but their friends still held hope. Camille moves the crutches out from under her and puts them to the side, while leaning on Logan.

"Logan, can I please stop? I can learn later, I'm tired." Camille whines, while still being supported by Logan.

"I know, baby, but you really need to learn, otherwise it's going to take days," he whispers, caressing her cheek.

"Fine," she huffs, clearly not happy. "Let's do this."

"Here." Logan hands her the crutches which she adjusts under her arms.

Camille takes in a deep breath and continue. She hoists herself up on one leg, the crutches supporting her, and bends her casted leg. She puts the crutches in front off her so she can easily hop in line with them. To bad things don't go as planned.

While trying to hop in line with the crutches, Camille accidentally takes one crutch out from under her, sending her falling to the ground. Her friends watch in horror as she plummets to the cold, white tiled floor. Thankfully though, she does not land on her broken foot, but the other one.

"Cam!" Logan shouts frantically, being the first to reach her. Camille, has her eyes closed and her breathing slow, and while she doesn't seem to be in any pain, everyone is frantic.

"Camille, wake up. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to learn, I'm sorry. Just wake up, please," Logan begs, holding her hand tightly.

"Come on, we promise not to push you. You don't even have to learn until tomorrow," Kendall promises her, brushing some curls out of her forehead.

Camille opens one eye, and laughs. "You guys are so easy. Does this mean we don't have to do this anymore?"

"That was mean," Logan says as he pouts.

"Cam! You scared us!" Carlos shouts.

"I know, but I'm tired. Can I just lay here?" Camille asks, smiling.

"Here on the filthy, hospital floor, where there could have been blood splattered all over it?" Carlos asks, quite disgusted.

Camille's face now matches Carlos'. "Thank you, Carlos for putting that vivid picture in my head."

"You're welcome," he answers happily, quite oblivious to her sarcastic tone.

"I'm too lazy and tired to get up, though," Camille tells them lazily, "I don't feel like it."

"Well, we can't just leave you laying on the floor. Come on," Logan sighs as he picks her up, bridal style. He smiles looking at Camille in his arms. "This is what you wanted all along, wasn't it?"

"Yup," she says mischievously. He softly kisses her lips which causes a chorus of "awwws" to erupt from their friends.

"Awww, that's so sweet," they say harmoniously.

Logan ignores them as he sets her down on the bed, then, he sits down next to her on the bed. "So what do you want to do, now. I mean, before we get back to those crutches?" He puts a smirk on his face, knowing Camille is dreading it.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Camille complains, fidgeting in the bed.

"Yeah we do, Cam. I can't just carry you everywhere."

"Why not?" Camille pouts, looking at Logan.

"Cam, I love you, but you need to be able to get around on your own, especially with that," Logan says, looking at her cast.

"Fine, but later. Crutches are no fun." Logan laughs at Camille's comment.

"I swear, sometimes you sound just like Carlos," he says, still chuckling to himself.

"Hey!" Carlos and Camille shout simultaneously. "That's not true."

"It is so true," James whispers.

"It is not. No offense, Carlos," Camille tells them.

"It's okay, Cam. They're just being mean." Carlos pouts but continues, "What do _you_ want to do Cam? They're all being_ mean_."

"Okay, okay. We're sorry Carlos," Kendall laughs as Camille clears her throat, "and Cam."

"Oh, it's okay!" Carlos says happily as if nothing had happened.

"Okay so what do we want to do, guys?"

"How about some TV? We haven't watched actual TV in some time," Kendall flips on the TV as the rest of their friends nod and collapse on chairs nearby.

"Sounds good," Logan says, nodding his head and situating himself properly on the bed. Camille rests her head on his shoulder and his head leans on hers. He kisses her hair softly then turns back to his friends. "So, what do you want to watch?" he asks softly.

"Let's just see what's on and then we can decide," Jo suggests.

As soon as the TV is turned on, the first thing they see is Camille picture. This cannot possibly be good.

A woman with thick light brown hair comes into view.

"The star from the successful movie, _Forever Myself_, was admitted in St. Josephs Hospital about a month ago. While we do not know the cause, it was stated that Camille Roberts was in a coma for quite some time. We do not know of all her injuries; however it was confined that she has a broken leg and had several broken ribs. Bruises and cuts are left behind on the star. We do not have much other information on Camille Roberts except for the fact that her boyfriend, Logan Mitchell along with her other friends, including the boys of Big Time Rush, Jo Taylor from New Town High and horror movie producer, Stephanie King, have not left the hospital since. Was it just an accident or something much, much more? We'll get you updated as soon as possible, thank you."

The screen turns to a another lady who stands tall with blond, curly hair. "Thank you for that Laura. And in other news, a woman in Wisconsin claims-" she is cut off when Kendall suddenly changes the channel to Sponge Bob.

"Umm, okay. Maybe we shouldn't have watched TV." Carlos says awkwardly.

Camille has a fearful look on her face and nuzzles closer to Logan.

"The press, what are we going to tell them? I don't want them to know the truth, then my life will never be normal again." Camille whispers against Logan's shoulder. "What are we going tell them?"

"I don't know, baby, but we'll think of something." Logan says, trying to calm her down: he runs his fingers through her long, brown curls and softly kisses he head. "We'll think of something, I promise."

"How about we say she fell down the stairs or something. It sounds believable enough, or we can say she was in a car accident." Kendall suggests.

"That's good, I guess. We'll think about, right Camille?" Logan answers when he feels her nod against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to face them yet, I don't if I will be able to answer all their questions without breaking down."

"It's okay, don't worry about it right now. Just get some sleep, you've had a long day."

"Yeah, okay," Camille lays down and Logan lays does the same, right next to her.

"Don't worry about anything right now, love." Logan snuggles into the crook of Camille's neck, closing his eyes as Camille does the same.

Their friends who were watching intently, quietly slip out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

"I love you, Cam," Logan mumbles against the crook of her neck, kissing it.

"I love you, too, Logan," Camille murmurs in his hair, "forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I would absolutely love it if you reviewed. I really want over a <em>100<em> reviews- we're only three away!  
><strong>

**Anonymous reviews are enabled.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Help me get over a 100 reviews!**


	24. Coming Home

**Hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! You've gotten me over 100, and that makes you guys the best.**

**A few things before the actual chapter:**

**1. School started so I don't have much time to write. So I know I said this before, but I will be updating every Saturday. That way, I will have some time to write more chapters to post later on. I'm sorry to all those I have disapointed, but I promise to update every Saturday, though. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**2. I just wanted to clear the ages of the characters.**

**Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Stephanie, Jo: 19**

**Camille: 18 (soon to be 19)**

**Katie: 13 (soon to be 14)**

**3. I posted a new one shot a few days ago (it is a Lomille one) called "Meant to Be". Check it out, but be aware that it's rated M.  
><strong>

**AN: I don't own anything except for what I've created.**

* * *

><p>"Camille, get ready to leave this boring place and come back home!" James and Carlos exclaim happily as they burst in the room.<p>

Camille chuckles and nods. "Trust me, I'm more than ready." She begins to move forward with her bags, when Logan grabs her wrist and pulls her to him, her back against his chest.

"Don't worry about those, James are Carlos got it," he mumbles into her hair, kissing the brown locks gently. He lifts his head a bit and asks, "Right, guys?"

James and Carlos simply grin and begin teasing them, "Sure thing, buddy. Just don't take too long, okay? We'll meet up at the Palm Woods."

"Yeah, we'll be out as soon as the doctor checks her before we leave." James and Carlos nod and continue to grin. They pick up the two duffel bags and exit the "boring, white room" as they put it.

"They are a piece of work." Logan says, tilting his head to look at her.

"I know, but we love them for it." Camille grins, looking up to meet his chocolate-colored orbs.

"Is there anyone else you love that hasn't left the room?" Logan asks, teasing her.

"Nope." Camille squirms out of Logan's grasp and giggles.

"No?" Logan pouts, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Camille smiles at him and captures him in an embrace. After pulling back, she says, "I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what. I'll never stop." She tilts his head up slightly to peck his lips.

"Good to know." Logan smirks, but feigns hurt when Camille playfully slaps his arm. "Ow!"

"Oh, hush. You're ruining the moment." Camille acts annoyed, but fails when a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Fine, fine. I love you, too." Logan hugs her again, one arm cupping the side of her neck and the other around her waist.

"That's what I thought." Camille says as she closes her eyes in the embrace.

"Hello, Camille!" Dr. Morris exclaims as he enters the room, causing the couple to spring apart.

"Hey, Doctor Morris. Can I go home, now?" Camille asks excitedly, slightly jumping up and down on her uninjured foot.

"I see that you're excited. Sit on that bed for me so I can check you one last time before you leave."

Logan holds back while Camille does as she's told. He watches intently as the doctor checks her injuries. The large bandages are no longer covering her torso, neither are there any bandages on any other part of her body. However, the cast on her leg remains along with several cuts and bruises. The scars will always be there, though. They will be there to remind her constantly of her unfortunate past.

"Everything looks good, Camille. You can go as soon as Logan signs the discharge papers. And here's a number for a good therapist that I know, call her up if you want." he says, bringing Logan out of his stance.

"I'll think about it, Doc. Thank you for everything," Camille answers, looking down.

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just doing my job. Sign this for me, Logan," he says handing Logan several forms.

"Thank you for everything, once again," Logan says, shaking Doctor Morris' hand.

"Don't mention it." With that, he leaves them in the room, after wishing them luck.

"Are you ready?" Logan asks, now facing Camille.

"Definitely," Camille grabs her crutches which rest in the corner and adjusts them under her arms. She definitely gotten much better at using the crutches since the week before.

"Let's go then." He helps her out of the room, taking one last look around the room they have known for so long.

* * *

><p>Logan steps out of the limo that Gustavo had graciously lent to them. He holds out his hand so Camille can stand up. Camille steps out and leans against Logan while he gets her crutches out. Little did they know, the media was right behind them.<p>

They begin walking to the Palm Woods when they are bombarded with reporters and photographers. They are over-whelmed with questions and the flashing of cameras blind them.

"Camille! Over here! What happened?" a man with brown hair asks her, coming a little too close for comfort.

"Why were you in the hospital?" a short woman asks while clicking her camera away without a care in the world.

"Were you there when she was admitted into the hospital, Logan Mitchell?" another man with red hair comes closer, causing Camille to move closer to Logan.

"Logan, make them go away," Camille whimpers, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Just ignore them, Cam," Logan whispers, trying to block the light and move through the crowd of reporters.

"I- I can't. There's too many of them," Camille tells him, tears flowing freely down her face.

A man, with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes, takes a step too close to Camille. He reaches out to touch her shoulder and jerk it back so she's looking at him. All she can think of is Andrew. The man looks a lot like him. The man's face suddenly transforms into Andrew's. The eyes, the hair, the face. It all looks too much like Andrew.

"No, get away from me!" Camille suddenly screams, clinging tighter to Logan, digging her nails into his soft flesh.

She pushes away the reporter, trying to remind herself that it's just a reporter not Andrew.

"Cam, stay with me, okay? We're almost there." Logan squeezes her her hand reassuringly.

"Camille, how did you get hurt?" the reporters continue to move in closer, oblivious to the fact that they're over-whelming her.

"Stay away, please. Please, don't come closer," by now, Camille is sobbing, stumbling right into Logan's arms. He catches and steadies her. A fire of rage builds up in Logan.

"Can't you see that you're over-whelming her? Leave us alone, leave! Get the hell out of here! Leave us alone!" Logan screams, his face turning red.

"Ooh, Logan Mitchell getting angry. We like it."

"Please leave, please leave us alone." Logan's screams soon turn into helpless pleas. The crowd pays heed this time and scatters. Camille has sunken to the ground by now and was sobbing uncontrollably. Logan kneels so that he's on his knees.

"Hey, Cam. They left, there's no reason to be afraid anymore. I'm sorry, I should have seen that coming. It's all my fault." He puts his arm around her, pulling her closer. He doesn't care that they're sitting in a parking lot, all that matters is Camille.

"It's not your fault. I know that I don't need to be afraid, but that man looked so much like-like Andrew and I j-just got s-so scared." Camille's cries die down and Logan helps her up after receiving her crutches from beside her.

"I know, but it wasn't him. You don't have to be afraid, he's not coming after you," he pulls her impossibly closer and kisses her temple.

"Let's just go upstairs, I want to see everyone again." Camille wipes away the last of her tears and uses her crutches to haul herself upstairs. They stop in front of their apartment door.

"Are you ready, Cam?" Logan asks.

"Yup," Camille smiles widely.

* * *

><p>"Guys, they're late! We have a few more minutes. Make sure everything's perfect." James shouts over that chaos in the apartment.<p>

"Thanks, James. We really appreciate the help," Jo tells him sarcastically as she adjusts the pillows on the couch. She stands up straight and admires the room.

They had bought furniture for the apartment as welcome back presents for Camille. It wasn't as if money was an object, together, they had enough money to never work a day in their life again.

Each of the rooms had their own themes. The living room was white and black with a bit of red. The white, leather cushion sofas were creating a large block U. On top of them were black, white and red pillows. The large flat screen TV was mounted on the walls which were white with black swirls. There was a large white rug on the middle of the black wood floor, and on top of it, was a black, circular table. The windows were draped with black curtains with a red swirl going across the middle.

The kitchen is themed jade green and maroon. The walls are a jade green and the cabinets are a maroon-ish brown. The fridge is a silver color and there is an island with swirly stools around it in the middle of the kitchen.

The dining room holds a small table with a few chairs around it. The walls are a peach color with bits of maroon. The tablecloth that is spread out on the table is maroon with peach place-mats.

Their bedroom is magnificent, if they do say so themselves. The walls are a very light yellow with bits of gray. The bedding is white with yellow and gray. The white curtains are draped elegantly over the windows. The closet doors are white with a bit of gray. A white dresser, two nightstands and a chest fit perfectly into the room.

Even the bathroom is elegant. Everything is pearly white, but not in a dull, boring way.

Even Logan doesn't know of the renovation. He hasn't been home in weeks. They had unpacked everything for them, something they had not been able to accomplish because of everything that had come up.

"Hey guys. Get ready, they're outside!" James shouts as they all hide.

"Let's go in, then," Logan says as he turns the handle on the door. Logan holds her hand tighter as they hobble into the apartment.

"Surprise!"

Surprised, they jump a bit but smile widely. "Guys, what's all this?" they ask a bit confused.

"This... is your welcome back present." Jo tells them excitedly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do all this. All that matters is that you're here," Camille exclaims, still astonished that they did all this.

"Oh, hush. Don't say anything. We wanted to," Jo shushes her.

"Guys, this must have cost you a fortune, we can't accept this," Logan protests.

"Don't worry about it, we're kind of famous, we have the money." Kendall reassures him.

"But still-" Logan starts but is cut off.

"Hush. Just go check out the rest of the apartment, we wanted to do this and you're not changing our minds." Kendall orders.

Logan grabs Camille's hand once again as she uses her crutches to hobble around the rest of the house.

"I can't believe they did this," Camille comments, admiring the dining room.

"I know, they're the best." Logan says as Camille nods her head in agreement. They walk, or hobble in Camille's case, around the rest of the apartment.

"Wow. I can't believe this is all ours." Camille says smiling happily.

"So, can we take it that you like it?" They turn around only to face their friends.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Camille uses her crutches to get herself over there and hug them all. Logan follows in her lead, giving them all hugs as well.

"You're very welcome. Mrs. Knight should be here any minute to drop off Katie and the pizza." Stephanie informs them as they enter the living room once again. They seat themselves on the brand new couches.

"So you guys are going to sleep over, right?" Camille asks, looking at them eagerly.

They watch as they exchange glances. "Well, it's your first night here, and…" Carlos trails off, not sure how to tell them that they're not staying.

"Nonsense. You're all sleeping over." Logan says, going to bring out the sleeping bags and pillows. He sets them up on the floor as they all sit on cushiony sleeping bags. Kendall and Jo shares one as do Logan and Camille and Carlos and Stephanie. James is sitting of his own while Katie's is off to the side, unoccupied.

"Let's watch some TV." Carlos suggests.

"Yeah!" Stephanie exclaims and the boys whoop at the sight of the brand-new TV.

"Earlier today, we saw Camille Roberts come back from the hospital and back to the Palmwoods. She was accompanied by her boyfriend, Logan Mitchell. While we were asking questions, Ms. Roberts panicked and Logan Mitchell was there to yell at the reporters present. Let's take a look."

The screen changes to the scene where Logan and Camille were only a few hours ago. They watch in horror as they "attack" Camille and Logan with questions in front of the Palm Woods. They watch as Camille breaks down and Logan curses out the reporters. Kendall, the first one to reach for the remote, changes the channel quickly.

"Is that why you guys were late?" James asks softly.

Camille nods her head solemnly, looking down at her hand. "The whole world knows that there's something wrong, now. This could ruin all of us."

"Don't say that, Cam. Nothing is going to happen," Logan tilts her head up a bit, so he can see the tears well up in her eyes and roll down her rosy cheeks. He leans towards her and kisses away her tears as they fall, then pecks her lips. Camille closes her eyes, focusing on breathing.

Before anyone can say anything else the doorbell rings. Camille freezes.

"W-who is it, Logan?" Camille asks with fear evident in her voice.

"Calm down, Cami. It's only Mrs. Knight and Katie." Logan reassures her, stroking her hair.

Camille lets out a sigh of relief. She gets up to greet them.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight. Hey, Katie." Camille gives Mrs. Knight a hug and Katie practically attaches herself to her waist.

Logan takes the pizzas from Mrs. Knight's hands and lead them into their newly furnished apartment. "Wow, you guys weren't kidding when you said you were changing it up."

"You knew?" Camille asks, while trying to detach Katie from her waist.

"They told me, but I didn't think they were telling the truth," Jennifer Knight shrugs, as she looks back at her "kids".

"I have to go run some errand, Katie you're staying for the night, right?" When Katie nods, Jennifer Knight leaves after saying good-bye and hugging each and every one of her "babies".

Before long, they are fed and in deep sleep. Their life is not perfect, that's for sure, but at least they have each other and that, in the end, will make everything okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Katie was a tad OOC, but just remember the situation she's in. She's still pretty young and it's a lot for her to handle. She's going to seem more sensitive and she's scared. She, though she never admits it, looks up to Camille, and she's afraid that something will happen to her. <strong>

**I thought it was so sweet of them to do that, so I included it. **

**By the way, how many of your teachers are already loading you with work? Mine are and it's driving me nuts. I barely have any time to write anymore because I'm almost always up until 11 doing my homework. My mom makes me go to bed early during school days which makes everything (mostly writing) even tougher. But don't worry, I'm going to try my hardest to keep my promise.**

**One more thing, I bet you're all getting tired of this incredibly long author's note, and even though you all probably don't care, I just have to say it. My one-shot, called "Meant to Be" was posted some time before another author posted a story of BTR with the same title. I got over it, mostly because I don't know if it was intentional or not, but I had tried quite hard to find a some-what unique name. I don't really mind anymore though so... yeah. How many of you just skipped over this because I was boring you? Sorry about that...**

**Please check out my one-shot.**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**REVIEW! I would love it if you did.**

**I'll see you all next Saturday! :)**


	25. Wise Words from Katie

**Okay guys, if you have heard that Rachel a.k.a. "2 kool 2 spell kool right" is dead, it's not true. I just found out a few minutes ago, by her posting a note to all her readers. Someone hacked her friend's account and hence, all this chaos. She attempted to commit suicide, but didn't succeed. She is such a talented girl and I'm so glad that she's still with us. Either way, I strongly encourage you to check out her work because she is simply incredible. We all love you, Rachel, don't ever try to do that again. I want all of you to tell her how much you love her, right now!  
><strong>

**I have been planning this chapter for MONTHS, especially towards the end, so I hope all my planning pays off. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are the best!**

**AN: I don't own anything except for what I've created.**

**WARNING: Mild language and things get a little heated towards the middle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

_He was coming at me, knife in hand and a menacing look upon his messily shaven face. The knife was covered in little specks of red, my blood. It was disgusting to look at my own dry blood from the previous day, but it's not like I had much choice. I tried hard to shut my eyes, but they refused to shut. I was watching his every move, fear overcoming every part of me._

"_Hey there, my little bitch," Andrew coos, stroking my cheek._

"_Get away from me, you freak," I push his hand away._

_He feigns hurt, but a sinister smile returns to his face. "You shouldn't have said that." _

_He inches the knife closer to my soft, scarred flesh. Shivers run up my spine as I try to get away. Unfortunately for me, I was chained to a pole which was freezing my back. He reaches out and strokes my shoulder._

"_How are you feeling, sweetie-pie?" Before I have the chance to answers, he cuts my skin with the knife, inching it more and more inside of me slowly._

_The pain was unbearable. "Stop it! Ahhh! Stop it, you're hurting me." I scramble to try to get him off of me, but my efforts are in vain. He's too heavy, and the weight is not helping to ease the pain at all. "Stop it!" I shriek and begin to cry._

"_Awww, is someone upset? Don't worry; I'm doing it because I love you." He reaches out again, but I slap his hand away. I'm losing too much blood for one person, I was going to die, I was sure of it. Black spots were already blurring my vision, but I fought to stay awake. If I fell asleep, then I might never wake up and if that happens, then he wins._

_He was always confusing me like this, though. He would tell me that hates me, but a few minutes later, he would say that he loves me. It drove me nuts, but I was almost positive that he hated me. But, when he did say that he loves me, I almost always believed him. He may have turned into a monster, but at the same time, he was still by biological father. A little part of me always loved him and still does, no matter what he does to me._

_I return to the situation in front of me. Black spots are almost completely covering my vision by now. "Stop it, please," I whimper, desperately hoping he listens, but my pleas fall upon deaf ears._

"_No can do," he laughs to himself, it's bitter, and I can't help but feel sorry for him._

_I know that I shouldn't. After all he's done, I should not forgive him, but I do. I'm not sure why, but a part of me feels sorry for him, a feeling that I can't quite place._

"_Stop it, please," I sob, but this time he listens, he quickly takes out the knife, which hurts more than anything. I gasp because of the pain and then scream loud enough to shatter someone's ear drums. It all hurts so much, it's so unbearable. I'm still bleeding, and the black spots are covering more and more of my vision. I blink a few times and take in deep breaths in an attempt to make them go away. I struggle beneath him until he finally stands._

"_Shut up you little bitch. You should be grateful that I felt kind of bad." He covers my mouth, suffocating a bit until he draws it back. He shoots it forward one last time, colliding it with my cheek, then, he twists on his heel, and exits the cold, empty room._

_As soon as he leaves and the door clicks shut, I let out a blood-curdling scream. "Stop it, please. Someone, make it stop! Logan, come help me, please. I need you, I need you." I shout over and over again, but soon my pleas turn into whimpers. There's no one there to help me, and I attempt to stop the bleeding my applying pressure like Logan had taught me, but nothing works. I'm dying I can feel it. "Logan, save me." I groan and whimper when pain shoots through me again._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

I awakened, not surprisingly, by Camille's sobs. Not that I minded, no, not at all. I just wish that I could make her nightmares stop. I didn't mind comforting her, but…still. I sit up immediately at the sound of Camille's cry.

"Cami, wake up," I gently shake her shoulders, hoping that she wakes up.

"Stop it! Ahhh! Stop it, you're hurting me," she shrieks, sobbing. She moves her arms and legs frantically around, trying to get away. "Stop it!"

"Cami, please. I need you to open your eyes, baby," I plead, whispering into her ear.

"Stop it," she whimpers. Honestly, that terrified me. All these years, I've always known her to be so strong. It was terrifying me to hear her sound so helpless and vulnerable.

"Logan?" I look up to meet Katie's terrified big, brown eyes. "What's going on?" her voice becomes more and more weak by every word she speaks.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just try to go back to sleep, okay?" I tell her gently. She shakes her head, eyes terrified and frantic.

"I know I'm y-younger than you, but I know that she's h-having a nightmare. I can't go to sleep knowing t-that." Katie's chocolate brown eyes well up with tears, threatening to fall down her tanned cheeks.

"Okay." I simply answer, giving her a small squeeze, and then turning my attention back to Camille. I'm surprised that no one else has woken up, either they are all heavy sleepers or they were just simply tired from putting together our apartment.

"Camille, please wake up." I gently shake her once again, but nothing seems to work. Tears well up in my eyes and spill over. This happens practically everyday, but it never gets easier, it's hard every single time.

The next things she screams, utterly and completely breaks my heart. "Stop it, please. Someone, make it stop! Logan come help me, please. I need you, I need you," she screams this over and over again, her sobbing soon turning into heart-breaking whimpers.

I wanted to help her so bad, if only she would wake up. It was literally breaking my heart to see her like this. It was breaking my heart to know that she wanted me to help her when I knew I couldn't.

"Camille, please." I beg over and over again, hoping that she listens.

"Logan, save me." she whimpers, and then groans as if she was in pain.

"Cam, no. No. Wake up for me, please." I cup her face in my hands and hum the tune to "Nothin' Even Matters" in her ear, something that works most of the time when she's calm enough to listen. I glance up quickly to check up on Katie. Her eyes are still horrified, but intrigued in Camille. She was quickly darting her eyes from Camille to me.

"Katie- kat? Are you okay?" I ask as I gently nudge her knee with my hand, using the nickname I've used for her when she was younger. She's quick to nod her head and gesture towards Camille.

"I'm fine, Logie. Don't- Don't worry about me, just focus on Camille." I nod my head and do as I'm told.

"Cam, wake up." I beg, but this time, it seems to be working this time. "Oh thank, goodness," I sigh with relief when Camille opens her blood-shot eyes.

"Logan?" she asks, her voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming. She burst into tears and clings to me immediately as I meet her eyes. "That was a bad one. I was so scared, and he-he," she doesn't finish but simply clings to me tighter to show me how much she needed me. Her nails dug into the skin on my back, but I didn't care at this point.

"Shhh, I know. I'm right here, beautiful. I'm right here." I hug her tighter, stroking her hair. I manage to tear her apart from me, but before she has the time to complain or ask questions, I attack her lips with my own. The kiss deepens, making us cling tighter to each other than ever before. Our hot tears touch each others equally hot faces. I kiss away her tears from her cheeks and then make my way back to her lips once again. I part with her when air becomes a problem, but take that as a chance to place kisses on her neck. I trail kisses down from her lips to her neck to her shoulders, occasionally sucking at her pulse point, causing her to groan.

"Logan..." she moans, the sound exhilarating me more than anything. I trail the kisses back up to her lips, kissing them passionately.

"Camille," I mumble against her soft, hot lips. I don't want to part lips with her, but we are interrupted with a cough. I slowly part with her, then wrapping my arm around her. Our breathing is still heavy and uneven, but we manage to meet the eyes of a slightly disgusted Katie.

"Sorry, I had to do that. As much as I love you, do you think you can keep it G-rated around me? I don't need to see that." She smirks, but does the unexpected. She gets up a wraps her arms around the both of us. We hug back, but are left behind a bit flustered. However, we don't question it, and just enjoy the moment.

"Let's get back to sleep. We can still fit in a few more hours." I tells them.

"You can sleep, Logan. I think I'll go to sleep in a little while." Camille says, looking down into her hands.

"Are you sure? I can stay up with you if you want."

"Nah, I'll be just fine." Camille shrugs, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'll stay with her, if it would make you feel any better, I don't think I can go to sleep right now anyways." Katie tells me.

"Thanks Katie- kat." I reach up and tousle her hair.

"Hey!" she shouts, but fails in trying to hide a smile.

"I love you," I lean in and kiss Camille's temple.

"I love you, too." She smiles widely, pecking my lips lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I don't know what happened earlier, but I liked it. It was as if something came over Logan, causing a fiery side of him to show itself to me. I loved it. It wasn't something I got to see often, and honestly? I was anxiously waiting for it to happen again.

Logan was fast asleep now, he must have been exhausted, because as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out of it.

"Katie, you know you don't have to stay awake with me, right? You can go to sleep if you want." I tell her, seating myself on the couch.

"I know, but I wanted to." She sits down next to me, slightly bouncing against the soft white leather of the couch.

"Why?"

"Because. Don't tell anyone this, but I look up to you. I like spending time with you, because I want to be like you."

I was shocked to say the least. I don't know why on earth a girl like Katie would look up to me, but I was touched. But, still, it made me curious as to why she did.

"W-why? I mean, why me? I'm not special, I'm simply Camille. I mean shouldn't you look up to Kendall?"

"I do, but it's just that I look up to you… more. And you are special, whether you realize it or not. You stayed strong after being through so much, you are so unique, and you don't care about what others think of you. You are hard-headed and so nice to everyone around you. You don't give a crap about those who don't appreciate you. You're confident about everything you do and do it because you love it and- and not because you're forced to do it. You do it out of the goodness of your heart." Katie tells me, pressing my knee for emphasis.

"I'm- I'm not all of those things. I do care about what others think of me and I'm not always strong and confident. I'm broken now days and I don't know how to fix myself. But, thank you." I give her a small smile as I tell her.

"But, no. You're so much more. You're more strong and confident than you know. You have been strong for so long, and it's okay to break sometimes. Remember that you'll always have us no matter what happens." Katie smiles up at me, and know she means every word she has uttered.

"You know for someone so small, you're wiser than the most of us here. Come here," I beckon her over and pull her into a huge bear-hug. "And, I'm still sorry about what you had to see before. I think we both just got a little… carried away." I give her a sheepish smile, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. You both showed me what I want one day. I want someone to love me one day as much as you two love each other." Katie pulls back from the embrace and smiles.

"Let's get some sleep, now." She lays her head in my lap as I run my fingers through her soft brown locks.

"I love you, you're like the little sister I never had." I stifled a yawn to myself as I talked.

"I love you, too. You're the older sister I always wanted. Thank you for being to good to me and everyone else."

It was funny how even Katie could make me feel pride in myself even when I think I'm feeling down. I honestly loved Katie more than she knew, she was like the little sister I never had, and honestly? I loved spending time with her as much as she did with me. She has boosted my mood and self- confidence more than she knows right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I'm pretty proud of it. Tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. The only problem with this that I think I went overboard with Logan and Camille. If you didn't like that part or thought I went overboard, just skip over it. I just couldn't bring myself to delete that part.<strong>

**Quick Question: Do you think I should up the rating to M? I'm not sure, but tell me what you think.**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled.  
><strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I'll "see" all of you guys next Saturday. But in the mean time, please tell me what you think.**


	26. Someone Knows

**Guys, if you ever want to have a good laugh, go read Fish Stick Friday's story, Hood Logan. Most hilarious thing ever. I promise that you'll laugh your head off. There's even a little bit of Logan and Camille...**

**This is a short-ish chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer. This isn't the best chapter and I apologize for that, but the next one will be MUCH better. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are the best!**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I don't know how to describe how much closer Logan and I had gotten over the last few days, we had become much more…intimate. It wasn't that we were making out every second of every day, not that I didn't minded what happened the other day… but it was different than the normal, original us. It was like a part of us always had to be touching to be relaxed and worry free. It wasn't as if we didn't spend time apart, we did. But, it was different. We would be in different places or even different rooms, but we would constantly think of each other, missing each other like crazy. Even if we were just holding hands, we would be so much more at ease, knowing that the other was right there. It was nice, though. A few years ago, I would have never thought that I would ever be so in love, but here I am.

"Hey, baby." Logan says as he wraps his arm around me. I snuggle up to his side, causing him to smile down cheekily at me. "You know Mr. Wyatt is coming today, right?"

Confused, I ask, "Who?"

"Mr. Wyatt. Your lawyer, you know, for the case." I nod, but freeze up at the mention of the trial. Honestly, I was terrified. I didn't want to see Andrew, my "dad", again. I would break down, making my already broken self seem more shattered then ever.

"When is he coming, again?" I ask, shifting myself so my head was in his lap.

"I don't know when exactly, but he said he would be here in a few hours." Logan answers softly, treading his fingers through my signature dark brown curls. He smiles down at me, causing me to grin back. We were alone in the apartment, the first time occurrence in quite some time. Everyone was gone, off to work or some other place, but were expected to be back before Mr. Wyatt arrived. "So… what do you want to do? We have some time to kill."

"We could practice a script. I mean, I know I'm in no state to audition for any parts yet, but it might be fun, just to do it without worrying if I would get the part or not." I suggest, thinking of all the scripts that I had packed up in a box which was now in the closet.

"Sounds like fun, let's go," Logan says as I get up and grab his hand, leading us to our bedroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed before they knew it, all of them had returned and Mr. Wyatt was sitting in front of all of them. He had light brown hair, dark brown eyes and was probably about forty years old.<p>

"Hi, I'm Logan," he says as he introduces himself.

"Camille," she stands up to introduce myself, and watches as her friends do the same.

"So we need to discuss the court procedures. Where do you want to discuss this?" he asks, eyeing the large group of teenagers, struggling to fit on the couches.

"How about outside on the porch, it's big enough to hold all of us." Logan suggests, taking Camille's hand in his and sliding the door open. He steps out with Camille, both of them inhaling the fresh air.

"Alright, so where were we?" Mr. Wyatt asks as he readjusts his jacket. When he knows that he holds the attention from all the teens, he begins. "I've already read through your records, and I'm so sorry." He gives Camille a sympathetic look and continues. "The judge will enter first and then you will take an oath to tell the truth."

Camille's "family" pays close attention to him, hanging on to every word. "Then Andrew's lawyer will try to defend and back up whatever he has to say. He will call up several of you to the witness stand to interrogate you. Don't be scared, just be prepared. Based on what you tell him or her, they will decide who is innocent and who is not."

"But that's not fair!" Carlos, being the most innocent out of them all, speaks up. "Andrew's the bad guy, not Camille. We didn't do anything wrong and neither did she." Carlos stands up, bits of anger upon his face, something quite unusual for the Carlos they all knew.

"Carlos, calm down," James says, resting his hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos eases a bit and sits down.

"It's still not fair," Carlos mumbles under his breath, just loud enough for his friends to hear.

"I know, but that's how it works, buddy," Logan gives his knee a small squeeze, and then turns his attention back to Mr. Wyatt. "So, what happens next?"

"The judge will listen to both sides of the story, and will soon take a decision on who's guilty and who's not." Even though he just repeated the same thing, everyone nods, trusting the judge to prove Camille innocent. Carlos is the only one who seems to start to protest once again. How could Camille NOT be proved innocent? James rests his hand once again on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Okay, I think I remember all this. After all, I did this before." Camille says as she smiles softly, but sadly. She stands up to shake Mr. Wyatt's hand as he gets up to leave. After he leaves, Kendall is the first one to speak up.

"You've been in court before?" Kendall asks, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Of course, I've been…," Camille tries to swallow the lump in her throat, "abused, before. How did you think Andrew was in jail in the first place? I was only like twelve at the time, but I still remember most of it."

"How- how was it? Was it scary?" Logan asks, maneuvering her onto his lap, still holding her hand.

She rest her head in the crook of his neck and she talks. "Yeah it was terrifying, but it was obviously better than being beat. He kept sending me all these evil, disturbing stares, they made me so nervous." Camille shudders, thinking about the stares. "I was proven innocent, and then put into the foster home system. I had no other family. He was punished to be in jail for twenty five years, but he escaped," a small sob escapes her quivering lips. "The last thing he said to me that day was that he would find me again. I guess he stayed true to his promise." She squeezes her eyes tightly trying to get the images of Andrew out of her head. A few tears escape from her chocolate brown eyes, but she hurriedly wipes then away.

"I'm sorry. I wish that I could do something about it. You don't deserve all this pain." Logan says as he rubs her back soothingly. "It's okay to cry, you know."

Camille nods her head, but doesn't let her tears fall.

"Watch, Camille. In two weeks, Andrew will be in jail and you won't have to worry about him or anything else anymore. You… are going to be amazing. You're so strong, Camille, even if you don't think so." Logan tells her softly, hugging her tightly.

Camille smiles and hugs him back tightly.

Despite what Logan said about their worries ending, their worries were far from over, because, little did they know, someone was below them, listening and recording their every word...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said before, I'm sorry about this chapter. So, here's the deal. The first person who can guess who the person is correctly, I will do a one shot of their choice. The person is on the SHOW. It doesn't have to be Logan and Camille, but I don't do slash... Just include your request in a review regardless whether or not you think you're right. Who knows, maybe I'll try to get to more than just one...<strong>

**One more thing, I posted a new story called, Don't You Worry. It's a friendship, angst story based around Logan. It's basically about how Logan's parents want him to be perfect, but they can't see how miserable they're making him. His life is so miserable and he has so much pressure on his shoulders... I'm thinking of eventually making him move to L.A. and including some Lomille in there. I'll see where that goes depending on how many of you are interested. **I _really_ need you guys' help on this story to make some major decisions, so I would absolutely love it if some of you left help in a review or simply just PMed me.****

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next Saturday.**

**Keep reviewing, and try to get the right answer. You guys will know who was right soon...**

**Start guessing and review!  
><strong>


	27. The Truth is Revealed

**School takes up way too much of out time, right? This is a little late, but hey, at least it's up right? I worked really hard on this, I hope you like it. This chapter was originally about 4,000 words, but then I split it into two, so you guys don't have to wait two weeks instead of one for another update.**

**AN: Guess what? I bought Big Time Rush last night. No, just kidding. I don't own them. :( I wish I did though. But, I do own this plot and things that I have created. :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Logan. I'll be fine. Just go to the studio, you're going to piss off Gustavo if you don't," Camille tells him, practically pushing him out of their bedroom and into their living room. She places her hands on her hips and gives him an annoyed look.<p>

"But, I want to stay here, with you," he tell her adorably, giving her his best puppy- dog eyes as he spins her around and hugs her from behind. Camille sighs frustrated.

"Logan. You have to go to work. The guys can't keep making excuses for you, can they?"

He gives her a defeated sigh and kisses her cheek tenderly. "I guess not, but call me if anything goes wrong, I'll come right back. You have all our numbers, and the numbers to Rocque Records, Steph's movie set and the New Town High set, right?" he asks, and eases a bit when Camille nods. "Fine, I'll get going then, but call me okay?"

"Relax, Logan. I'll call you, nothing's going to happen, okay? Just relax." Camille tells him as she leans back into him to kiss him cheek.

She didn't get why he was treating her so differently. She knew that a lot of things changed, and that he was worried, but he had to go back to work eventually. Gustavo was still oblivious to their whole situation as was Kelly. They were constantly making up lies, and then working nights to cover up those lies. But all those times, Camille was never truly alone. She always had one of the guys, one of the girls, Mrs. Knight or even Katie at her side when Logan had something to do. But, not today. She was going to be alone for the very first time since everything that had happened.

No one wanted to go, but at the same time, it wasn't as if they had much of a choice. The guys, obviously, were going to be at the studio with Gustavo. Jo was going to shoot some scenes for New Town High while Stephanie was working on the movie she was directing. Mrs. Knight had taken Katie to an audition after Mr. Bitters had threatened to throw Katie out of school, realizing that she didn't work. Officer Adams (Camille's dad) had gone back to Connecticut, knowing that Logan was taking good care of his baby girl. With no one left, Logan was forced to leave her alone in their new apartment.

Logan finally lets her go, as she giggles and stands in front of him once again.

"Are you sure?" Logan asks once again, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Logan!" Camille gives him a stern look. "Go, and stop worrying about me."

"Fine, fine," Logan chuckles and kisses her cheek. "I miss you," he whispers as he kisses her, but this time on her lips.

"I'll miss you, too." Camille says as she shoves him out the door. "Have fun!"

Camille sighs and twist on her heel, entering the living room once again. "What should I do now?" She plays with hem of her shirt as she ponders on what to do. She plops down on the leather couch and closes her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

About an hour later, Camille wakes up, and sits upright on the couch, flipping on the TV. She scans through the channels for a few minutes before finally settling on one. She readjusts herself on the couch before looking up. She's horrified when she finally looks up, because on the TV is none other than… her.

"In today's gossip, actress Camille Roberts, who has starred in the movies, Forever Me and Spy High and many more, was found discussing court procedures with a lawyer. She, later was found confessing to that she was abused both recently and in the past. Here we have a clip recorded by actor and singer…."

Her heart was sinking. This cannot be happening. Her stomach churned violently, hurting her, but that was the least of her worries.

"_No._" she whispers helplessly, a small cry escaping her tight throat. She is backing into a corner, shaking with sobs. They _knew_. The whole world _knew_. They were going to pity her, and treat her differently. She didn't need their pity. She wanted a normal life.

The words from the TV are drowned out, because all she hears is her heart beating so hard against her chest that it hurt. She hit the corner, slowly sliding down, crying hysterically. _No, no, no_. She had tried so hard to keep all her secrets from everyone. But they found out anyway. She needed to leave. Everyone would expect to find her here. She needed to be alone. She rushes, running on her wobbling legs, out the door, slamming it behind her. She runs up the stairs, running and running. She doesn't know where she's going, but frankly she doesn't care. She just needs to get away from all this, at least, for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Dogs! Once again from the top!" Gustavo bellows from behind his desk, barely looking up from papers that he was looking through.<p>

"Gustavo, really? We've sang this song five times already." The boys groan and shoot annoyed looks at him. Gustavo gives them a menacing look which causes them to stand back up and begin.

_If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money_  
><em>In the air like confetti<em>  
><em>If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.<em>  
><em>And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground<em>

_If I ruled the world_  
><em>I'd dream out loud<em>

_So everybody get up, up_  
><em>Out of your seats<em>  
><em>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach<em>  
><em>Jump up, up, up<em>  
><em>On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"<em>  
><em>Up, up, out of your seats<em>  
><em>Be who you are love is all you need<em>  
><em>All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<em>

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you_

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If you were my girl_  
><em>You'd never have to worry about another thing, no<em>  
><em>'cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me<em>  
><em>Running the show<em>  
><em>We'd throw every rule in the book down and<em>  
><em>Bring down the house<em>  
><em>If you were my girl<em>  
><em>We'd dream out loud-<em>

"Guys, have you watched the news today? You and your friends are all over them!" Kelly rushes in, panicked, darting her eyes back and forth between the guys and Gustavo.

"What? Why?" Logan is the first to speak up at the mention of their "friends". He knows that Kelly's referring to the girls.

"Maybe… you should see for yourself," Kelly turns around and flips on the TV. On the screen appears a lady, brunette and tall, with a picture of Camille to her left.

"In today's gossip, actress Camille Roberts, who has starred in the movies, Forever Me and Spy High and many more, was found discussing court procedures with a lawyer. She, later was found confessing to that she was abused both recently and in the past. Here we have a clip recorded by actor and singer Steven Harris. Thank you for this Steve…." The lady trails off as the clip begins to play. The voices, are unmistakably, _theirs_.

A simultaneous gasp is heard around the room. Their mouths are hanging open, but they all know what's about the uncover. Camille.

_"The judge will enter first and then you will take an oath to tell the truth." _They all hear the judge's voice echo through the speakers. _"Then Andrew's lawyer will try to defend and back up whatever he has to say. He will call up several of you to the witness stand to interrogate you. Don't be scared, just be prepared. Based on what you tell him or her, they will decide who is innocent and who is not."_

_"But that's not fair!" _They all hear Carlos exclaim angrily as he blushes and ducks away at the sound of his angry voice._ "Andrew's the bad guy, not Camille. We didn't do anything wrong and neither did she." _

_"Carlos, calm down," _James' soft voice can be heard in an attempt to calm Carlos down.

_"It's still not fair," Carlos mumbles, barely loud enough for them to hear. _Sadly, there were subtitles, so even those who couldn't hear everything were able to read it all.

_"I know, but that's how it works, buddy," _Logan's voice, for the first time can be heard, comforting Carlos as James had done just seconds ago._ "So, what happens next?"_

_"The judge will listen to both sides of the story, and will soon take a decision on who's guilty and who's not." _The judge repeats himself, and after a while, it is clear that he is getting up to leave.

_"Okay, I think I remember all this. After all, I did this before." _Camille's gentle, but sad voice is heard.

_"You've been in court before?" _Kendall asks, speaking up for the first time.

_"Of course, I've been…," _Camille says, but there is a short pause before she speaks up again_, "abused, before. How did you think Andrew was in jail in the first place? I was only like twelve at the time, but I still remember most of it."_

_"How- how was it? Was it scary?" _Logan asks.

There is a long pause before she talks again._ "Yeah it was terrifying, but it was obviously better than being beat. He kept sending me all these evil, disturbing stares, they made me so nervous."_

Camille can be heard sighing faintly before she begins again._ "I was proven innocent, and then put into the foster home system. I had no other family. He was punished to be in jail for twenty five years, but he escaped," _a small sob can be heard escaping from Camille._ "The last thing he said to me that day was that he would find me again. I guess he stayed true to his promise." _

_"I'm sorry. I wish that I could do something about it. You don't deserve all this pain." _Logan tells her soothingly. _"It's okay to cry, you know."_

_"Watch, Camille. In two weeks, Andrew will be in jail and you won't have to worry about him or anything else anymore. You… are going to be amazing. You're so strong, Camille, even if you don't think so." _Logan tells her, and that is the last thing that is heard before the clip ends.

The subtitles for the clip fade away as the clip comes to an end. All their faces wear expressions of both shock and worry.

Logan's mouths words but no sound seems to come out. "I-uh-… Camille," he finally manages to desperately whisper out, a small cry escaping his shaking body. But, he quickly recovers and lets his anger overcome him.

His jaw visibly tightens and veins are able to be seen popping out. Blood rushes to his face, making his normally pale skin and bright red. His fist curls into a fist, scaring all of them.

"Logie…" Kendall tries to reach out, but fails when Logan jerks forward and shrugs him off.

Tears are slowly trailing down all their cheeks, but their anger is over ruling all. "_No._ Camille." He sighs angrily and runs a hand through his dark brown locks, pulling at them gently. "N-no, not C-Camille." He whimpers silently.

"I'm going to fucking _kill _Steve. He's going to _pay_." Logan says in a deep, menacing voice. He curls and uncurls his fist, hissing when his nails dig into the palm of his hands.

"He's a dead mean," Kendall agrees, nodding his head towards him.

"But Logan, we- we have to go find her first," James reaches out to touch his shoulder. "We have to. She's going to be crushed and I doubt that she hasn't seen this."

Gustavo and Kelly are staring at them. They can't seem to tear their eyes away. They watch in shock as Logan grows angrier and angrier by the second. They watch them exchange small conversations, attempting to soothe and comfort each other. They watched _Logan_, the calmest of them all, angry. Frankly, it terrified them. They had never seen him like that. But even more so, they were confused. _Why were they all crying? These were all just rumors, right?_

"Logan? Guys?" Kelly speaks up, just talking above a whisper.

"What the hell? Why are you all so freaking upset? They're just stupid rumors!" Gustavo yells, causing Logan to shoot an irritated look in his direction. Kelly gives him a warning look, but he doesn't back down. "This is how Hollywood works. Gossip, rumors, paparazzi, get over it!"

"They're- they're not rumors." Logan whispers angrily.

"Don't give me that, it's all bull." Gustavo waves them off, not believing them in the least.

Kendall's anger grows. "Look, Gustavo. I don't know how you're not getting it, but get it through that big, fat head of yours. Those… those weren't rumors." Hot tears occasionally run down his flushed face. This shocks Gustavo and Kelly more than anything. Kendall, their big, strong leader, was _breaking_.

Kelly gasps as Gustavo's face softens. "What- what do you mean?" he asks, softening his voice.

"That… was the truth, Gustavo. Those weren't lies." Carlos says slowly.

Logan looks up and begins gathering his things while harshly wiping away his tears. "Look, guys, explain everything to Gustavo. I need to go find Camille before she does anything. Here's twenty bucks, find a taxi and come to the Palm Woods once you're done here," he slaps the twenty dollar bill on the table nearby, "I- I gotta go." He looks away and begins to walk towards the door.

"Logan, wait." Gustavo calls out in a surprisingly low voice. Logan turns around. "Don't- don't come back tomorrow, okay?"

Logan, shocked asks, "Are you firing me? I- I didn't do anything, I swear. You- you can't just fire me-"

"No," he cuts Logan off, and Logan's face visibly relax. "Take as much as time as you need off. Whatever this is, it seems to have a lot to do with all of you. I'll talk to Griffin, I'll make him understand."

He didn't even hesitate at Gustavo's words. He always knew that there was a heart under all the anger and pressure. He truly cared about "his boys".

"Thank you, Gustavo. It means a lot, I'll see you soon." Logan takes one last look at his friends and bosses and pushes open the door, stepping outside where it was pouring raining. _How perfect_, he thought sarcastically. And the last thing he hears as he leaves, is the hushed voices of Gustavo and the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, I really hope you liked it. I was up late last night and all this morning writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and hits. Please review. I'll see you all next Saturday.<strong>

**But, before you go, I want y'all to go read prettylocks111's stories, because she is awesome and so are her stories. She has me completely hooked. I'm so blessed to have her as both a friend and as a supporter. Love ya, girlie.**

**Also, please go read my other recently started story, Don't You Worry. The next chapter will be up soon. A big thank you to everyone who took the time to ckeck it out.**

**So, _review_? You've gotten me so far already.**

**REVIEW!**


	28. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**October's**** been a big month for BTR and we're not even halfway through. A new single soon, new episodes, the movie, the upcoming album and so much more. I'm so excited!**

**Side note, this story's rating will be changed to M in about three weeks, make sure that you change the settings accordingly or put me or my story on alert. :)  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews and everything else. You've gotten me over 10,000 hits! That's just mind-blowing. I think all of you find me annoying with all my thank you's, but thank you. I could've never gotten this far without you support. I love you.**

**I need to do something special for hitting 10,000. Does anyone have any ideas? I'm gladly taking suggestions for anything and everything, including requests.**

**AN: I, sadly don't own the boys of BTR, but I do however, own the plot and what I've created. :)**

* * *

><p>Logan speeds down the road, not caring if he might get hurt. He had to get to Camille. He swerved in and out of lanes to get back to the Palm Woods once more.<p>

He watches and ignores people as they cuss and honk their horns at him. He could care less right now. Before even letting the car stop completely, he jumps out and makes a dash for their apartment.

He runs up the steps, nearly tripping over his feet and down the stairs. When he reaches their apartment, he pushes the door open to find that Camille had left it unlocked. "Cami?" he calls out. He steps into the open apartment, peeking into all the rooms only to find that Camille wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Camille! This isn't funny, come out." Logan says, panicking that Camille isn't anywhere to be found. "Cam, seriously!" He frantically searches the apartment, throwing around objects that got in the way of his looking. "Cami, where are you?" he whispers helplessly, falling to the floor with a gentle _thud_. "I need you, Cami." Tears flow freely down his face as he looks around helplessly, making sure he didn't miss anything. He didn't.

He closes his eyes for a second only to jolt them open when he realizes that he has to continue his searching. He forces himself to stand up, his clumsy feet almost making him fall to the hard floor again. Logan runs out of the door, slamming it behind him as Camille had not so long ago.

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour since Logan had first started looking for Camille. As much he didn't want to, he was starting to give up. He had searched everywhere, but an hour gave someone a ton of time to move around and reach further destinations especially in a city like LA. She could be anywhere by now.<p>

Logan exhaled deeply as he finished running the perimeter of the Palm Woods park. The rain had stopped, only to leave behind dew and fog. He had started from the least obvious places to the most obvious, figuring that Camille would want to stay hidden. But so far, he had no luck. He had searched all her favorite restaurants, parks, and just about every other place he thought she could be. He even had the guys go out and search separately in hopes of finding her sooner.

He was frustrated. No, that was an understatement. He was downright _terrified_. He hoped that she didn't do anything drastic. He was tired, but he needed to find her.

Logan approaches Bitters who had on a sour face as usual. The Palm Woods was his last hope. "Hey, Bitters?" he asks.

"What?" he asks, clearly irritated.

"Did you see Camille anywhere? I mean, are there any places that you think you'd go if you wanted to be alone?" Logan asks, listening carefully.

"The roof, now get out of my face. I don't need to see you or anyone else right now," he tells Logan rudely.

Logan ignores Bitters' rude comments. "The Palm Woods has an accessible roof? How come I never knew?" he asks, amazed.

"I don't know," Bitters answers dully and then retreats back to his office.

Logan twists on his heels and rushes towards the stairs. He hurries up the steps, praying that Camille is there. He doesn't know how many flights of stairs he has climbed before he reaches the top, but he lets out a sigh of relief knowing that he has officially climbed all the stairs.

He gently pushes the door open to reveal the darkness of the night. He hadn't even realized how late it was. The fog makes it almost impossible to see. Logan turns around in circles in hopes to spot Camille. But, she doesn't seem to be there. Upset, Logan turns back around and heads towards the steps once more. Then, he hears it. It's so small that he could barely hear it. It was a small sniffle. Logan jerks his head around until he sees a small figure with her knees dangling over the side of the building. Camille.

Logan takes slow, quiet steps towards her, making sure he doesn't scare her.

"Camille?" he asks softly. "Is that you?"

Camille just barely glances over her shoulder, just long enough for him to recognize her. "Go away, Logan. I want to be alone," she tells him, her voice cracking. It's clear that she's been crying.

Logan almost resists, but continues walking towards her. He isn't going to take no for an answer. "Cam, at least move away from the edge. _Please_. You can fall." Logan trembles slightly at the idea of her falling. It would ensure certain death.

"Why would it matter?" she asks crossly, "My life is ruined anyways."

"Camille, your life isn't over. Don't let it get to you," he says gently. "Now, can you please move away from the edge?" he pleads.

Reluctantly, Camille pushes herself back, so that her feet are far from the edge. "I wasn't going to fall. I was being careful." Camille retorts, sadness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, Camille, because hanging your feet off the side of a ten story building was _so_ safe," he tells her sarcastically.

"Happy now, right?" she asks bitterly.

Logan sighs. He makes his way over to her, and sits down next to her with his feet crossed. "Cam, are you okay?" he reaches out to touch her shoulder, but is hurt when she winces away.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? The whole world knows I was abused and my whole life is going down the drain, but why wouldn't I be okay?" Before she knows it, her knees are up to her chest and she is sobbing into them. "Logan, everyone knows," she sobs.

"Shhhh. I know, baby. But maybe it won't be as terrible as you think," he lies through his teeth, rubbing her back affectionately as he take her into his arms. He knows that everyone was going to give her a hard time. He just knew it.

"How do you know?" she whips around to face him, angry. But her expression soon softens, less angry as she goes on. "People are mean, Logan. They're going to treat me differently, be scared of me. Parents are going to snatch their kids away from me. They're going to pity me. I don't want their pity." Camille's face is still covered in tears as she scoots closer to him and buries her face into the crook of his neck.

"I know," he sighs, "but don't worry about those people. Ignore them. We're here for you and will be throughout everything. Those people will never know what kind of person they missed out on knowing."

"I- Logan, it's not as easy as it seems. I- I can't ignore everyone. I d-don't want their pity. I just want a normal life." Her cries are slowing down, only releasing an occasional sniffle. Logan kisses her hair, burying his nose into it.

"I know, but we- we have to move on. We can't let other people ruin our lives." Logan holds her tighter against her chest as he talks. "We- you have so many people that care about you and love you."

"I know, and I will never be able to thank you all enough. I-I love you all so much," she whispers against the crook of his neck, kissing it softly afterward. "Logan? Do you know who told? I- I didn't watch long enough to find out."

"Steve," Logan sighs, "he did it. But don't worry, he going to pay."

"Logan," she slips her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, "don't do anything stupid, I need you here with me."

"Don't worry, Cami. I'm not going anywhere." Logan kisses her head gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was the second half to the last chapter. I worked very hard on both of them, so I would love to know what you think. Anyways, do you guys think my writing quality has decreased? I mean, I know you got me to 10,000 hits, but the hit number for each chapter has been going down lately. Is it just because everyone is just too busy to read it, or is my story's quality decreasing and getting boring? Tell me what to fix or how to improve myself, I would love to hear from you.<strong>

**On the bright side, the next chapter is the Logan and Steve showdown, I know that a lot of you want to read it. The chapter after that was_ supposed_ to be the trial, but I got a super awesome idea in school the other day about what to do, so now I'm really excited about that now. A little hint for those of you who want to know; it's going to have a TON of Logan angst just because I feel that we haven't really seen his breaking point yet. We've seen Camille break so many times but every time Logan seems to cry, he always stops because of Camille. Am I the only one who feels that way or is it everyone else too? I have major plans for that chapter, I'm so excited!**

**Real quick; my FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS fans, I know I said the last chapter (the epliogue) will be up soon, but it's been like three weeks already. I swear, I have every intention of getting it started and out soon. I just am really busy and I'm having a hard time finding a decent amount time to write. It'll be up soon though, I promise. A big shout out to SmileyXD for being the only person to review the last chapter!**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	29. A Confrontation

**Have you guys checked out BTR's new single, "Music Sounds Better With You"? I love it and it's true, music DOES sound better with them. I'm loving how their music is getting more mature. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and everything else.**

**Reminder: This story's rating will be changed to M next week. So, please either put me or my story on alert or remember to change the settings. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Cussing and mild violence**

**AN: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked down at our hands, intertwined in each other, holding the other tightly. I raised our joined hands up and grazed my lips over her knuckles. She smiled. Just the upward curl of her lips made me light up. "I love you," I said without any hesitation.

She smiled wider. "I love you, too," she answers almost instantly. I smile back. We walk hand in hand through the lobby. People are staring, I know it. Their eyes are glued to Camille as we pass by. A mom gasps, covering her eyes with one hand and the other covers her son's eyes.

"Let's go, Carter," she whispers harshly as she hustles by, her son in tow. I want to go yell at her, but I can't bring myself to leave Camille.

That not it. People are staring at her, as if she was some kind of monster, as if they were suddenly afraid of her. I look at Camille. Her head is down and I know that she's starting to cry. I pull her close, my arm wrapping around her narrow shoulders.

"Logan, they're staring. It feels as if my back's on fire," she whispers and I pull her impossibly closer.

"I know, baby. Try to ignore them okay?" I say, kissing her temple. She doesn't answer, but I know she heard me. I was staring at her, I knew, just like everyone else, but my stare was different. I was staring because she was beautiful, because of how strong she was. I guess I was too caught up in her, because the next thing I knew, I bumped into someone. Camille stiffens underneath my touch but I ignore it, shrugging it off. Instead, I reach down and help the boy pick his stuff up.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize, "I should have… Steve," I growl when the boy's face is visible. "What are you doing here?" I snarl, "Still have enough pride to show your face in public?"

"What about you, Mitchell? Still have enough pride to walk around with… that?" he asks, an evil smile forming.

Furious, I clench and unclench my fist to keep my anger in check. "What did you say?" I ask angrily, almost loosing control of my anger. I step forward so that I'm in his face.

"I mean, why do hang out with... this?" he walks over, twirling one of Camille's curl around one of his fingers, just faintly touching her cheek.

"Don't. Touch. Her," I sneer, smacking his hand away. Camille, fear evident in her eyes, steps back, away from the both of us.

"You're right, why should I want to dirty my hands by touching a little whore like her? I mean, look at her. She's a little slut. Who knows how many people have touched the dirty thing?" he asks, feigning disgust. He smirks, knowing he's hit a weak spot in both me and Camille. I lunge, throwing irregular punches, taking out my anger out on him.

"Don't _ever_ fucking touch her or call her that again, or I swear, you'll be sorry," I threaten, punching him. _Punch._ I flinch at the sound but quickly recover.

My blows are weakening, but I don't stop. He takes it as his chance and flips me over, throwing punches as well. One hits me square in the jaw, causing me to rub the already bruising spot tenderly.

Rage builds up within me, and adrenaline runs through my veins. I flip him over so that he's underneath me again and pound him stomach hard.

"Ugh," he groans, the sound satisfying me more than anything. "Get off of me you freak!"

"Don't ever say ever call her that again. Hell, you better not even look at her." Suddenly, I'm pulled back. I look up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Camille.

"What are you doing?" she whispers harshly, "I told you not to do anything stupid, he's not worth it." She tugs me up, bringing me up to my feet. I bring her to me in an attempt to ease her anger. I pull her close to me, my arms encircling her petite waist as her own arms involuntarily wrap around me.

"Let's just go, Cam," I tell her clasping her hand in mine. I begin to head towards the elevator when I'm pulled back. I turn around. "What?" I ask, confused.

"No, I need some answers first." And before I can ask what she means by that, she lets go of my hand, turning on her heel to walk towards Steve. I follow her. "Steve?"

"What you came back for a little bit of this?" he asks, referring to his body. I step forward, ready to attack again when Camille rest a hand on my forearm.

"Relax, Logan," she tells me. "No, Steve, I didn't. I want to ask you some questions."

"Ugh, ask away," he groans as he struggles to stand up. I smile. I hit him hard.

"Why did you tell? Do you really hate me that much?" she asks, hurt. I look around and see no one. They must have scattered when the fight began.

His expression, surprisingly, softens. "No, I don't hate you. But, he," he points a finger at me accusingly, "got in the way. He ruined what we had. I loved you, and you dumped me for _him_," he spat, as if he was unable to say my name.

"Steve," she plead, "we never had anything. It was always _Logan_. I never knew you loved me," she concludes softly.

He stares at us, enraged. "Damn it, I know! I fucking loved you and you ran to him! Him! What did he have that I didn't? Huh, Camille? Can you answer that?" Furious, he shoots his hands out and pushes her back, causing her to stumble over her feet. I catch her, shooting him a dirty look. I begin to say something, but I'm cut off.

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't forgive you, but I am sorry. I should have never led you on. But, Steve, I loved him and I'll never stop."

"Damn right you shouldn't have. I fell in love with you, only to lose you in the end. So, I'm not going to apologize and I'm not going to forgive you either. Do me a favor, Camille, stay the fuck out of my life, because if you don't I'll fall more in love with you."

It was then that realization hit me. He told the world because he thought that if Camille hated him, his love for her would lessen, that it would be easier for him to let go of someone he could never have. That was the reason, and quite honestly, I felt a mixture of emotions towards him. A part of me wanted to forgive him and let him move on because I understood the positions he was in and another, larger part of me wanted me to attack him all over again.

"Goodbye, Camille," he mutters as he looks away and exits the lobby. I didn't stop him, nor did I threaten him. Instead, I simply watch him walk away. I fumble around, my eyes still glued to Steve until he turns around the corner, and intertwine my fingers with Camille's once again.

I lean in a kiss her cheek. "You did good, Cam." She nods, still looking ahead and not at me. "That was enough drama for today, don't you think? You wanna go up and take a nap?" I ask, hopeful.

Sighing, she runs a hard through her dark brown curls, "Yeah, I'm done for today. Let's go." Our hands, still clasped together, was what was still keeping us together. Maybe that was all we needed sometimes. Each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I have NO idea where that came from. That wasn't even supposed to happen, but I think I like it. I'm not too sure about this chapter, I honestly don't know if it met any expectations of yours. I hope it did though. I'm so stoked for the next chapter, I have a ton of ideas and it's probably going to be long, I need to go start writing it or else I'll explode of excitement.<strong>

**I would love some reviews. So, review?**


	30. Healing

**I'm back! I know I made you all wait an extra week so I'm extremely sorry about that. Thank you all for changing the settings to match my story. I have like little to no experience writing... smutty scenes so please bear with me on this. They're not going to have sex... yet, so I don't want to get your hopes up, but there will be scenes like this thrown in every once in a while. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, each one makes me smile. :)**

**Warning: Language and heated scenes.  
><strong>

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>bored<em>," Carlos whined as he sat along with his friends around the campfire.

His friends groaned, "We _know_, Carlos."

They had been sitting around the campfire for what seemed like forever doing absolutely nothing.

"Let's play a game," Camille suggested, leaning an arm on Logan's shoulder as she stood. Considering what happened last time, she knew that no one would suggest "Truth or Dare".

"How about 'Never Have I Ever?" Stephanie spoke up, looking around. Her friends perked up a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Who wants to go first?" Kendall asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" James shouted excitedly, waving his hand high in the air.

"Okay James, go ahead," Camille said as she stifled a laugh. She held up all ten fingers just as everyone else did.

"Okay, here's a good one! Never have I ever… risked damaging "The Face"."

"James, that is so not fair," Jo complained putting down a finger like everyone else, "No one even calls their face that except for you."

They laughed though. This was the first time in so long that they were given the chance to be… normal.

"Hey guys," someone called out. They all look up to meet the eyes of blonde Jennifer followed by brunette Jennifer and curly haired Jennifer behind her. "What'cha playing?" she asks, her eyes shining.

"Jennifer just go away," Carlos waved her away, ignoring her completely, something he would've have never done years ago.

James, intoxicated by the blonde's beauty said, "Never have I ever."

"Really?" she squealed, "Can I play?"

"Yeah sure," James replied in a daze.

"James!" Kendall shouted, elbowing him until James realized what he had just done. But it was too late.

"Cool, who's turn is it?" she asked still standing with her friends.

"Carlos," they replied swiftly. "It's Carlos' turn. Then, it's yours."

"Okay, never have I ever… uh… I don't know, can I just skip my turn?" he asks, stumped on a question.

"Yeah sure, Carlitos." James says, patting him on the back. Carlos lit up and grinned.

"You're so stupid, Carlos," blonde Jennifer mumbled. "Okay so my turn right?" She walked over to Camille, glaring into her eyes. "Never have I ever been called a slut, never have I been abused and never have I ever… been pushed into the pool."

She didn't know was coming and frankly, neither did anyone else. And then, before Camille can react and move away from her, she's grabbed by blonde Jennifer and thrown into the crystal blue pool.

Camille hisses at the pressure on her almost healed wounds as they sting when hitting the chlorine. She whimpers, but something flashes through her eyes. Anger. She reaches up and wipes away the few tears that escaped and pulled herself up and out of the pool. She's done. She's done taking crap from everyone. She's done letting everyone walk all over her and she's done being treated like a little kid. She was done.

Her friends have their mouth agape, astound by how selfish and cold Jennifer really was. "Jennifer, how do you have the_ nerve_ to do that? How can you be so fucking cruel? You're going to regret what you just did, Jennifer, I swear, you'll regret what you just did," Kendall threatened as James and Jo held him back from attacking. Logan recollected himself and was about to speak when he was cut off by Camille.

Camille walks up to her so that they are practically nose to nose. She scrunches her hair, deriving it of water. She could do this. She could stand up for herself. "Guess what, Jennifer? I'm done. I'm done taking crap from you and everyone else. This isn't about my past or anything else. You can't treat _anyone_ like that. I can't believe you just did that! I always knew you were cold but I didn't know you were heartless. If you didn't have pure intentions then why hang out around me anyways? To make me miserable is that what you want? Well guess what? You're not going to succeed in your evil intentions," Camille seethes angrily.

"You're right. That's exactly what I want. I want you to be miserable just like every other talentless person in this city. I can't stand how talentless, slutty people like you get to stay in Hollywood and still make the big time here. We all know I'm talented, more prettier than you and definitely more fortunate than you. Of course, no one would have ever dared-," Jennifer is cut off by a slap in the face.

Camille drew back her hand right after it collided with Jennifer's cheek. "Want to finish that sentence? Or better yet, how about I finish it for you? I'll admit it now that the secret's out that I was abused. But that doesn't make me any less human. I'm just like everyone else. There are so many people out there who have had it way worse than me, so yeah, I'll admit it. Can't say I'm proud, but at least I don't hide my true self like you."

She briskly wipes away her angry tears, and then she turns around and dashes into the Palmwoods and into her apartment.

Logan turns around furious. "Why did you have to do that? Are you freakin' crazy? I would yell at you way more, trust me, I'm _beyond_ furious, but I think Camille's covered just about everything," Logan falters when the Jennifers take a step back but threatens her one last time, "And one more thing, if I _ever _even see you looking you looking at Camille again, don't think that I won't do anything about it, got that?"

Jennifer huffs and turns around to leave. "We're really sorry about this, guys," curly and brunette Jennifer apologize but turn before they receive a response.

As soon as they are out of view, everyone turns to look at Logan. "Are you okay, man?" James asks, slapping his hand to Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go back up to the apartment to check on Cam, okay? I think she just needs some time." Logan informs them, indicating that they shouldn't stop by until the next morning.

"Yeah okay, I think we're all going to head up to our apartment now. Call us if you need anything okay, bro?" Logan nods and they all scatter.

* * *

><p>Logan enters the apartment, closing the door behind him quietly in case Camille was asleep. "Camille?" he calls out. No answer. He peaks into the other rooms before entering their bedroom. "Camille?"<p>

The bathroom light is on and as he pays closer attention, he can hear the water in the shower shut off. He breathes in deeply. He can't believe she just said all that. These past few weeks, haven't been easy and though he didn't want to admit it, she was _broken_. She was strong considering all that happened to her but at the same time she wasn't. She was broken, as much as everyone didn't want to admit it, but tonight proved that she was healing. She was getting better.

"Logan?" Camille asks as she enters the room not expecting to find him there. She's only wrapped in a towel and a light pink hue rises to her cheeks. "I didn't think you'd follow me so soon."

"We kinda live together Camille. And besides, I wanted to make sure you're okay. You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm better right now than I've been in days," Camille smiled. She walked over to the closet and began pulling out her clothes. She slips off her towel, leaving her only in underwear and a bra. She slowly begins to pull an over-sized shirt over head and lets it slip onto her body. Logan slowly closes his eyes and licks his lips. He may respect Camille more than anyone else but he, afterall, was still a hormonal teenage boy and seeing his incredibly hot girlfriend change in front of his own two eyes was making his mind fuzzy, making him think… thoughts. He licks his lips again, gliding his tongue over his pink lips. His eyes were still closed.

_1, 2, 3 _

Time must have frozen because the next time he opened his eyes, she was still in the middle of slipping on her shorts up her long creamy legs. Too soon. Logan licks his lips again, his eyes focused on Camille and his hormones running crazily. He, as much he doesn't want them to, forces his chocolate brown eyes to close. Long creamy legs, bright shining eyes, petite body and everything else in between. Everything about her was so… perfect and he loved it. He loved her. He shook his head, trying to get the unreasonable thoughts out of his head.

Suddenly, he felt a hand cup his cheek. "Logan? Are you okay?" he hears Camille soft, gentle voice speak.

"Huh?" he asks, startled as he opens his eyes, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asks, concerned. She makes herself comfortable on the bed, sitting next to Logan. Logan nods steadily, reassuring her.

He needed to do something about all the sexual tension. He didn't know if she felt it too, but he most certainly did. And then before he can stop himself, he leans in and presses Camille onto the bed before he attacks her lips with his own. He kisses her with all the passion he can muster. He reaches behind her head and tangles his hands into her beautiful dark brown curls as her fingers latch behind his neck.

"Ugh, Logan," Camille half moans and half complains as Logan moves his lips from her lips and glides them down her throat, eliciting a deep moan from her. "Logan!" she shouts, clenching her teeth. He moves her lips and slowly begins to kiss her collarbone and shoulder, occasionally sucking on her pulse point.

This is what he wanted, her screaming out his name as while exchanging passionate kisses at the same time. He had gotten what he wanted.

He crept his hand up her creamy legs, fingers lightly grazing her skin. He lifts up her shirt, gently kneading the soft skin there. He marvels how soft, how tight it is. It feels good. It feels so good. He creeps his hand up further and cherishing the skin there. Logan moves back up, hovering over her before he crashes his lips back into hers. His hand creeps up further and soon he can feel her bra. He pushes further, pulling the red material of her shirt off. Attaching their lips again, he caresses her cheek and stomach with his hands.

"I love you so much," Logan mumbles into the skin of his collarbone.

"Same," she gasps when Logan begins to suck at the skin there, "here."

He wraps his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer as he moves his lips back up to hers. She fumbles up to unbutton his shirt, and as soon as it opens she strips it off. Her long fingers trail down his definite, toned abs, causing him to shiver under her touch. She pulls away from his lips and presses hers to his chest. She kisses his chest, shoulder, collarbone, everything she has access to. She doesn't know where all this confidence is coming from today, it was as if she was taking control of everything. He tucks his index finger under her chin and forces her to look up. But as soon as their eyes meet, she leans up to kiss his lips which he gladly returns, pressing her harder onto the bed. Suddenly she pulls away, aware of what dangerous territory they were in.

"Logan," she pants, not entirely sure if she wants him to stop, "We-we should stop." She's breathless, as is he.

He nods sadly, missing the warmth of her lips on his. As if she was reading his mind, she leans up and presses her lips to his one last time before collapsing on the bed. He lies down, just barely sitting up. Camille scrambles and leans her head on his slightly glistening chest as he wraps his arms around her bare waist. She falls into a deep sleep, a content smile gracing her lips. Logan sighs, moving her off his chest and setting her on the bed gently so that she wouldn't wake up.

It was all too much. Reality was hitting him and overwhelming all the same. This was real. All of it was real. She was so _broken_. What if she was never fixed? Then what? Camille rolls over. Logan gasps, hyperventilating while backing into a corner. His breaths were coming in short gasps, each sharp intake of breath making his throat ache. The scars. _There were so many._ The criss-crosses the cruel words of hatred that would forever be carved into her skin. Such ugly scars on such a beautiful body. Logan lets a few tears slip down his cheeks as he bites the inside of his cheek. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was _abused_. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. She didn't deserve any of this, she deserved so much happiness. So why did this have to happen? She was so sweet and kind to everyone so why did this have to happen to her?

He chokes on a sob. "Camille," he whispers helplessly. He let his walls down for now. He needs to cry and break down before something truly goes wrong. He backs up until he hits the wall and slides down. _No. _He needed this. Logan closes his eyes and leans his head into his knees and shudders a sob. This was never supposed to happen. They were supposed to be living a life full of happiness, getting used to living together and romancing one another. _Not this._

"Why Camille?" he whispers up into the ceiling. He clenches locks of his raven colored hair in his fists and pulls on them. He lets out a sob, his lips trembling and his shoulders shaking violently just like the rest of his body. Why did it have to be Camille? Life wasn't easy for her in the first place so why all this? She didn't deserve such cruel behavior. What Jennifer did today was outrageous. He wanted to go and get revenge, but he couldn't. Not when Camille didn't want him to. He_ knew_ that Camille wouldn't want him to. She was just that kind of person. He let a few more tears escape before briskly wiping them away. He makes his way back over to the bed and lays back down next to Camille, wrapping his arms back around her waist and letting a few more hot tears escape and wet her back. He buries his nose into her hair and kisses it. More tears leak out of his eyes, and wet her soft, creamy skin. He was done with all this pain. He couldn't stand to see Camille in so much pain. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

Logan was done, he couldn't take much more. He needed some happiness in his life. Camille needed happiness. That's all that he could wish for. Too bad wishes don't always come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? It wasn't the best, but I'm proud of it. So I know I moved up the rating and I should keep it M rated especially after this, right? Or should I move it back down? Now, you all have seen Logan's breaking point and Camille's inner strength. They're both healing, Logan's letting his emotions out and Camille's standing up for herself. Next chapter will most likely be the trial unless I get another idea. <strong>**Trust me, you're all going to be... shocked. ****Feel free to send me any ideas. I accept anonymous reviews so feel free to use that to your advantage if you have any ideas. Thank you for reading. I have this whole coming week off (NO SCHOOL!) so I can easily promise you another chapter Saturday.**

**Has anyone heard "Intermission" by BTR. It AMAZING so go listen to it if you haven't already. Sadly, it's not on the album.  
><strong>

**BTW, the amazing poeticjustice13 officially finished her story "We Are What We Experience" last week, so if you haven't already, go read her completed piece, it's absolutely breathtaking.**

**Please leave a review. **


	31. Shot Heard 'Round the World

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. They mean to me so much to me. Music Sounds Better With U's music video premiers tonight and Elevate comes out next Monday! :) Who's excited?**

**AN: I don't own anything. Anything that looks familiar probably isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Logan, I'm scared. I don't want to see him again," Camille whispered, her breaths coming in short rapid gasps. She could still remember his horrifying smell, his disgusting appearance which was appealing to anyone who did not know him for who he really was, and it terrified her. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She clenches the bed sheet in her fist so tightly that her knuckles visibly whiten and veins pop out.<p>

"Cam, you gotta calm down. Breathe. You have to face him sooner or later, and remember, you're doing this to get him the punishment he deserves, okay?" Logan tells her as Camille nods against his collarbone. "Now," he cups her face in his hands and bring in up so their eyes meet, "Stay strong, okay? Just a few more hours and all our nightmares will be over."

She nods feverishly, closing her eyes to focus on her breathing. "Let's- Let's just get this over with." She tries to convince herself that everything will be fine, that they'll come back happier than they left. But how was she supposed to convince herself that? Seeing Andrew's face would definitely do the exact opposite. She wanted to show him that she could move on from him, that she was strong enough to not let him get to her, but how was she supposed to do that when she couldn't forget about him and what he did to her? She wasn't the strong girl she once was, and though everyone wanted to believe she was, nothing could change the fact that she was broken.

"Hey, look at me, Cam," Logan says, tucking a finger under her chin and bringing her face up to his, "We're going to get through this, I'm going to be there every step of the way, and I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

Camille nods. She forces herself to look up, that's the least she can do. "I know I don't say this enough, but _thank you_. Thank you for putting up with me and just being there for me-," Camille rambles, but is cut off when Logan places a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Shhh, you didn't forget about our 'thank-you and sorry' codes did you? You don't have to thank me, I'm doing everything because I love you, that I can't live without you."

"But still," she protests, "thank you."

Logan smiles warmly, caressing her cheekbone. "Now let's go, the sooner we go, the sooner we'll get it over with."

"Yeah let me just go fix myself up and then we'll go get the everyone else." Camille stands up and brushes her clothes off. She slams the bathroom door behind her as Logan plops down onto their bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Cami. You're going to be great," Jo reassures her, rubbing her arm.<p>

They sat on the cold hard bench along with the rest of their friends in the court room. People were piling in, most just there to witness a celebrity case, while others were there to mete out justice.

"Okay," Camille whispers, "I can do this."

"All rise for Judge Stevens," the bailiff's voice boomed throughout the court room. A man in a black robe with graying hair enters the room on cue.

"Attorney's step up please," the judge ordered. Mr. Wyatt and another young woman, Andrew's lawyer stepped up. "In the case of state versus Andrew Roberts, I would like Mr. Wyatt to start."

Mr. Wyatt stands up and shoots a reassuring look in Camille's direction before beginning. "Your honor, Camille Roberts had been abused by Andrew Roberts at the age of eight and then at age 11, Andrew Roberts was proven guilty of abuse. That must be on your records, after all. A few months ago, Mr. Roberts escaped prison and was planning to kidnap Camille Roberts in hiding."

Before he can continue, he is cut off by Andrew's lawyer. "Your Honor, Mr. Wyatt does not seem to be telling the truth, why would he do that to his own daughter?" Andrew smiles smugly, hiding a smirk.

Logan clenches the bottom of the bench, grinding his teeth together in anger. How could she say that? Andrew was the one who _abused_ Camille.

"Your Honor," Mr. Wyatt protests, "I haven't finished my statement yet."

"I'll allow it," Judge Stevens interrupts.

"Thank you, your Honor," Andrew's lawyer smiles smugly as Andrew did seconds ago. "My client, Andrew Roberts has not committed such a heinous deed. While he may have done so years ago, he has changed. His intentions are pure."

Logan clenched and unclenched his fist. Jo squeezed his shoulder as she watches his jaw tighten. "He's not going to get away with all these lies. There's no way that the judge believes all this," she whispers.

"You're right, right? The judge doesn't believe all this," Logan says, slightly hysterical.

"Logan, man, calm down. You getting worked up won't help Camille." James places a hand on his other shoulder, calming him. "Please, just let them handle this."

Logan nods, breathing deeply, "Okay." He looks up, staring into the back of Camille's head.

"I wish to call Camille Roberts to the stand, your Honor," the young woman states expectantly.

"You may," the judge nods, approving.

Logan watches as Camille stand up and onto the stand. He watches as she takes the oath to tell the truth and he watches as she gulps, slow and steady. He watches her pink lips move, but he can't seem to focus on the words. It was as if they're entering through one ear and almost immediately leaving another. Everything's a blur, and he can't seem to get himself to focus. He watches as people whisper back and forth on Andrew's side and he watches Andrew be excused for a moment. What? Why was he leaving? But soon he returns, smiling. It worried Logan, there was something wrong with it, there seemed to be more than just that, something Andrew was hiding behind the smile.

Suddenly, Logan jumped. He looked down to find the source of the sudden movement. He slides his had into him pocket and pulls his vibrating phone out. _Officer Wells_ flashes across the screen. He needed to take this. He looks up, hoping to catch the eyes of Camille.

"_Come on, look at me Camille,"_ Logan silently begs, never taking his eyes off of Camille.

Luckily for him, Camille looks over her shoulder as she stops talking and gazes into her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes look so sad, almost puppy-like, and he wants to run up and catch her in a tight embrace. He doesn't want to leave her, but he's being forced to, the call was important after all.

"I need to take this," he mouths. Camille seems to understand and she swiftly nods before looking back ahead. They haven't called any witnesses up to the stand yet, so it should be okay for him to step out.

"Who is it, Logan?" Jo asks softly.

"I have to take this, I'll tell you guys later, okay?"

Logan steps out of the noisy court room, unlocking his phone to take the call. "Hello? Officer Wells?"

"Ah, yes Logan. We've been trying to track him for months now, are you sure you don't want us to stop? This is costing you."

"Sir, I have the money, it's not an issue. I really need you to find him no matter what."

"Alright, son. We've found quite a few clues, and I would like to say we may be able to find him soon, but nothing is certain, alright? Don't get your hopes up too high. Good luck." And with that, Officer Wells hangs up the phone. Logan stares down at his own phone, running a hand through his short raven-colored locks.

He turns around, about to walk towards the entrance of the court room again, when he stops, confused at the sudden silence.

Then he hears it. A gunshot. And another, and another.

Then, there was screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of you are ready to hunt me down? This is far from the end, let me tell you that. A lot of things are coming up so don't hate me right now, otherwise you'll hate me a lot more later. Just kidding. You can be upset, but don't you want to know who got hit or if anyone got hit at all?<strong>

**Note that there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. You might have to look close or you might not have to look at all. Depends on how much you noticed. **

**Any guesses on who Logan was mentioning as "he"?**

**Also, before I let you all go, I posted a lot of new things and updated other stories, so I would love it if you checked them out.**

**So... review?**


	32. Goodbye

**Thank you for all the reviews and all the love. Elevate in less than two days!  
><strong>

**You guys are going to hate me after this chapter. To tell you the truth I'm not so happy with myself either. I'm literally in tears, that's never happened when I wrote before, so brace yourselves for a difficult chapter to read. **

**AN: I don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Kendall struggles against the tight grip on his forearms as he's thrown out by two large security guards. He glares at them, furious. "I need to go back! Don't you see that? Everyone I love and care for are in there!" Frustrated tears spring to his eyes as he fights back. The security guards are too big, too strong; they create a wall, blocking him for entering again. Kendall falls to his knees, still trying to get past. Tears are rapidly falling down his flushed cheeks.<p>

Logan watches with shocked eyes. What was happening? Why was Kendall crying? It took a lot for him to cry, he was the strong one.

"Please let me go back in," Kendall begs, trying to get past them while still kneeling. He wants to pound them, but they're too big. They're getting their way the one time Kendall needs it all his way.

Logan stares at Kendall with shocked, confused eyes. The sound of the gunshot is now lost in his memory as he stares at Kendall. He rushes towards Kendall, grabbing and shaking his shoulders as he kneels down in front of him. "Kendall! What happened, buddy? Why are you crying?"

Instead of answering, Kendall backs away, not being able to look at Logan in the eyes. "No," he whispers.

"Kendall! Tell me! You're scaring me!" Logan shouts, panicking.

"L-Logan," he blubbers, "It was-was so terrible and- and- and he-he-," with that Kendall collapses in a fit of sobs into Logan's arms. "Logan… they're- I need them, you need them too."

Confused, he rubs Kendall's back affectionately asking, "Who do I need, bud?"

"I need them, too," he sobs, burying his nose into the crook of Logan's neck, "Logan what if they die?"

"Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about?" Thoughts of the previous sound comes rushing back. _Oh no._ It couldn't have been, right? Logan doesn't want to ask, he doesn't want to face reality, but he doesn't have a choice. "Those- those weren't gunshots, right? They- they were something else right?" Logan asks hopefully, almost closing his eyes in fear. The sound he had just heard comes back, buzzing in his ear, now reminding him of how cruel reality could be. How could he have forgotten that horrid sound? Seeing Kendall so… broken made him forget about everything other than comforting his best friend, his brother.

"Logan, they were. A-Andrew pulled out a gun. H-how did he get one in the first p-place? I don't know, but Jo's in there, Camille's in there, Mom is, Katie is, James and Carlos are too. He shot. Logan, I need to see them," he pleads, clenching Logan's shirt in one fist.

Logan stares blankly at Kendall. He doesn't even bother wiping away either of their tears. He was lying. He had to be. Everything was finally going right for him and Camille, there was no way life would be so cruel to them. Things were supposed to be going on the right track again, not crumbling before his very eyes. Things were supposed to be perfect. "Stop lying Kendall!" he shouts, pushing his shoulders, moving away from him, and letting Kendall fall to the ground with a hurt expression. "Stop it! Stop it!" he yells, pulling at his spiked hair. "Stop _lying_!"

"Logan," Kendall whispers helplessly, "I wish I was, but I'm not."

"Stop it, Kendall! They're fine, Kendall, right? Please tell me that they're alright!" Logan moves closer to Kendall so that he can pull him in for a hug. He lets out a small cry in Kendall's arms.

"Logan, he shot. Three times. I don't know where it went, but I think it was at Camille. I- I really d-don't really know, they started to clear people out of there. I was one of the first since I was sitting by the door," Kendall says, wiping away his tears.

"Kendall, stop it, please," he begs helplessly, "Stop it."

"Buddy, I don't know what to say. I wish I was lying."

"Kendall, please, come with me. I need to know what happened. I need to." Logan gently tugs on his hand, pulling him up so they're both standing. They can hear the sirens already. Both the police and ambulances are arriving at the scene. "Come on, we'll wait for them." Logan breathed in, exhaling slowly. He was confident that they were okay. They were right? Life wouldn't be that cruel to them, it wouldn't rip Camille away from Logan, right? Their love was too strong for that.

"Logan, look," Kendall says, pointing. Logan looks up to see where Kendall is pointing to. He finds Jo, James, Carlos, Stephanie, Katie and Mrs. Knight stumbling out of the crowded courtroom, clinging to each other like lifelines. They were sobbing, their tears running down red splotched cheeks and the sight made both Logan's and Kendall's hearts shatter. Running up to them, they begin to shoot questions.

"Kendall! Logan!" they all sob, attacking the both of them with hugs.

"We're so glad to see you." Jo wraps her arms around Kendall's waist once Mrs. Knight and Katie have their hug. He tucks her head under his chin and wipes her tears away, kissing her head.

"We were so worried about you, baby."

Logan watches them in slight envy. He wanted Camille here. Where was she? He wanted to ask so badly, but he was afraid that if he asked, it would become reality. But, he gathered up the courage anyways and opened parted his lips to speak.

"Move out of the way people! This way, Mark." A guy rolling a stretcher calls out orders to move to the side as he walks through with his co-worker. For a minute, they can't even see who's there. Whether they were severely injured or not, they're all interested to know who's there. But, nothing can prepare them for the horrifying sight they are about to see.

"Logan!" Katie gasps, squeezing her eyes shut tight while clinging to Logan. He wraps his arms around her, staring ahead. _No. _There on the stretcher that had once been white but was now splattered with red, as Andrew. The blood seemed to be coming from his head but Logan wasn't sure.

Logan was suddenly furious. He gritted his teeth together, clenching and unclenching his fists. What happened? Maybe now Andrew wouldn't receive the punishment he deserved. Andrew deserved so much worse than jail, he couldn't just _die. _He needed to pay for his actions. He shielded Katie's eyes, clamping his hand over her doe-like eyes. She didn't need to see this. Blood was still practically oozing out of his head and the sight made him want to gag. _Stupid, damn Andrew._ He needed to live. He needed to pay. But before they knew it, the stretcher was rolled away, only to have another emerge from the courtroom. Logan couldn't bring himself to look at it. He didn't want to see the innocent person who had just been shot. They hadn't done anything. Logan couldn't help but wonder who it was.

He looks up into Mrs. Knight's eyes pleadingly, silently begging her to take Katie. This was the last thing she needed to see. Blood was nothing a young teenager needed to see especially in a case like this. He leans down and picks her up while still facing the other way and hands her over to Mrs. Knight.

Katie slowly opens her eyes as her curiosity gets the best of her. She gasps, tears now officially running down her cheeks. "Camille," she whispers before burying her nose into the crook of her mom's neck. Logan stares at her like a deer in head lights. He whips around to see what she's talking about. Oh, how he wishes that he hadn't.

There on the second stretcher was a bloody Camille moaning and writhing in pain. There was so much _blood_. Could one person even lose that much blood? There was so much that he couldn't even tell where it all was coming from. Logan gasps, stumbling over his own feet, almost falling to the ground. He wants to look away but he can't get bring himself to. He drags his feet to where she is, and he can feel all the eyes in the room on him. "Camille," he whispers, touching her fingers. It seems that it's the only place along with her face that's not coated in blood.

"Ugh," she moans, arching her back off the blood soaked stretcher while shutting her eyes in pain. Black spots are covering her vision because of the loss of blood and she can just barely make out Logan. "It hurts, L-Logan," she whimpers breathlessly. The sound makes Logan's heart break even more. Why was she the one in so much pain?

Tears peak out at the brim of his eyes and threaten to spill over. "I know, babe. Stay strong, okay? Fight for yourself, fight for me," he whispers caressing her cheeks one last time before she's wheeled away. He blinks, his feet stuck to the ground. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he eases into the touch.

"Logan, man, we got to get to the hospital," a voice says. James. He nods absent-mindedly, staring into space. James doesn't even bother saying it will be okay. He wants to, but he doesn't want to give out false hope. Seeing Camille in that position shattered all of their hopes. Life was too cruel to them.

"Let's go Logan. She'll get through this." Someone places a hand on his back, guiding him to the car when they see that he has no intention to move.

She had to be okay, she just had to be.

* * *

><p>Logan sat with his head in his hands. He had never been to frustrated, so <em>angry<em>, in his entire life. He sat on the cold hospital floor, back against the wall, pulling at his raven locks tightly. Pain was good. Pain was what he needed. But no amount of physical pain would measure up to the emotional pain he was feeling at the moment. His heart was beating a million times per minute, sinking lower and lower by the second. His stomach churned violently but not enough to make him throw up like Jo and Carlos had done minutes ago. They were adamant about staying so they cleaned up and stayed despite how sick they felt because of all the blood. Sweat created a fine line on his forehead and his breathing was heavy, coming out in unreasonably fast gasps. His fingers clenched around his dark brown locks, pulling on them. He was so damn _tired._

"Camille Roberts?" Dr. Morris, Camille's doctor from last time as well, calls out. Logan's head shoots up, staring into the eyes of the doctor and just by the look on his face; he knows it's not good news. It's grim; the spark that was there when Camille was healing was clearly not there.

"Yes?" he asks, not even bothering to stand up.

"Logan, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Camille… she wasn't in a good condition when she arrived. She was shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. She went through surgery. She was losing too much blood; way more than one person should lose. We had enough in the blood bank for her, but Logan, the chances don't look so good. We don't know if she'll make it through the night. If she does, and there's a low chance of that, there's a small chance that she'll make it. I'm sorry; I wish I had better news. I think you all might want to start saying your good-byes now." Dr. Morris looks sympathetically at the group of teenagers among him. They were just kids; they didn't deserve any of this. "You can visit her at anytime; if you need anything just press the call button." With that, he leaves behind the group of frightened teenagers behind.

Logan along with everyone else stared at the doctor, mouths parted open. Hot tears run down all their cheeks. How could this have happened? Everything was going so _right_. The silence among them is frightening, as if nothing they say can make it better. And it can't. Nothing could make this better.

"Ugh," Logan whispers, tears now freely falling down his cheeks. He was tired of trying to hide them. He was tired of being strong. "Why?" he asks to no one in particular. He shudders, a sob racking through his body. "Why? God damn it! Why does this keep happening? She- she _can't _leave me. I love her so much; don't take her freakin' away from me. I _need_ her." He's talking to himself, he knows, but at this point, he doesn't really care. All he needs is for Camille to be okay.

"Logan," Kendall's voice breaks. He doesn't know what to say, the position they're all in- being forced to stay good-bye to their best friend is something they would've never even imagined. "Do- do you want to go first?"

Logan nods. "Let's just all go in together and then I'll stay. You can stay, too, okay?" Logan asks, his body shaking and shivering from tears.

They walk down the hallway, stumbling over their feet and tripping because they are so unstable of their feet. They find Camille's room and push the door open.

There amidst all the technology and complicated machines lays Camille. Her dark curls are thrown over the pillow and the bandages wrapped around her stomach and chest are already soaked with blood. Their hearts break seeing her this way. Logan seats himself in a corner away from his friends. What they say to her is private and he knows none of them are listening in on any one of their conversations. He watches Jo tearfully say things softly, but he doesn't try to depict what she's saying. He can only imagine what she must be going through. Camille was her first friend in L.A., the first one to accept her with open arms.

Logan sighs, closing his eyes, letting his tears fall freely. _When did everything get so messed up?_

"Logan?" a soft voice awakens him, and for a minute, he thinks that everything was a horrible nightmare, but looking around, he knows its not. "We're going to leave you two alone, okay?" Jo asks, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," he nods. He stands up as his friends leave and takes a seat next to Camille. He takes her hand, intertwines his fingers with hers and kisses them. "Hey, love," he says softly, brushing some loose strands of dark hair off her forehead. "You're on pain meds right now so I don't know if you can hear me but-," he's cut off by a sob. He holds her hand even more tightly in his. "Cam, you can't leave me. You're everything to me. H-how am I supposed to live without you? Cam, tell me," Logan begs, tears flowing nonstop. "How am I supposed to wake up everyday and not find you curled up to my side? How am I supposed to be in our apartment realizing that you're not there, Cam? How am I supposed to live?" Then he loses it. He buries his head in the white hospital sheets and cries loudly into them. He can't bring himself to even be embarrassed because no one is there, and even if there was, he still wouldn't care.

"When did everything get so fucking messed up? That's all I've been thinking about all day? What did we ever do to deserve this? They say bad things happen to good people. Why does it have to be this bad? Doesn't the world think we've suffered enough. Now, I can't even think straight. They keep saying you won't make it, but you will, I know it. You need to make it, Cam, do it for me if not for yourself. We've been putting up with a lot of crap this past year but this has to top it all. I can't even..."

"Cam, I c-can't say goodbye to you. I can't live without you. You've taught me so many things. You've taught me that it's okay to open up to other people. You've taught me that it's okay to love, that love is a beautiful thing. You've taught me to break out of my box and try new things without worrying about the consequences. You're crazy, but I love you so much. We're supposed to grow old together; we have our entire lives ahead of us. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't leave me, love. I can't live without you." Logan cries hysterically into their connected hands.

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeeep_

Logan's head shoots up covered in hot tears. That sound shouldn't be happening. He knows enough about doctor's equipment to know that. He leans over an immediately presses the small read button to call for help. He forces himself to stay calm and breathe evenly. Everything was going to be fine, right?

A herd of panicking doctors and nurses rush in. Their panic isn't helping Logan in the least bit. If they weren't calm then it was even harder for Logan to keep calm.

"Get me the shock paddles," Dr. Morris orders, "Quickly! She's not breathing." A young nurse hand him the paddles and Logan watches him rub them against each other. He has watched this on TV and videos to help him learn about becoming a doctor but never in his entire life did he think he would have to witness it. He feels himself being pushed and he looks up to find an old nurse attempting to push him out the door.

"Hon, you need to leave."

"Clear!" Dr. Morris shouts, thumping the paddles against her chest. He watched her small body jump from the shock motionless. He does it again, this time harder, but nothing seems to be working.

"Leave! We need to work." The old nurse is almost to the door with Logan in tow. His eyes are glued to the scene.

_Beeeeeep_

That's the last sound he hears from the heart monitor before he is thrown out of the room. He can't believe it, it had to be a horrible nightmare. There was no way this was true. He knew more than enough about the medical process to know what was happening and he couldn't think straight because of it.

Camille Roberts had flat lined.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! So how many of you hate me write now? The only thing I can ask of you is to keep reading because everything will work out in the way you probably want it. I won't give too much away. <strong>

**I can't even describe how hard this chapter was to write. I've been waiting to write it, but I didn't expect it to be so hard. I was literally crying with them. If you saw me right now, you would know that I'm in tears. **

**Okay... on a lighter note, I recently got a Twitter. I'm; lovesintheair57**

**Follow me and I'll follow you back. You guys can use it to keep up with my life and stories. Time to time, I may post little teasers from my chapters. **

**So... review?**


	33. I'm Sorry, Kendall

**It's been a good week. I got to know some pretty amazing people this week.**

**How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mine was... interesting to say the least. I won't take up too much of the author's not because of it, so if you really want to know then tell me through a review or pm. Let's just say a lot of commotion happened because of a cute little bunny.**

**Who watched BTR perform at the Dolphins-Cowboys game? They were amazing. Literally left me speechless. I watched it over and over again. :)**

**So thank you so much for all the reviews and everything else, you guys are so sweet to me. I'm so thankful for all of you.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Hot tears kept escaping his eyes but he doesn't even bother to wipe them away because he knows they will never stop. His life was crashing down. Sobs racked through his body as it shook uncontrollably. His heart was pounding so hard into his chest that it actually hurt and he was sure that someone could hear it. But at this point, he really didn't care. Logan stumbled backwards in disbelief. How- no, she wasn't <em>dead<em>. Right? His brain wasn't functioning properly. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that Camille was gone, and that he couldn't live with that pain. He was breathless though he wasn't even sure why. The dull ache in his chest was irking him and his tears blinded him.

Before he realized it, his back hit the blank white wall behind him. His heart was racing and his mind was not in its right place. He needed to get away. Then, before he knew it, he was running. The wind rustled his hair and blood was pumping through his veins. Logan squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds in an attempt to stop the tears, but it was impossible. More and more tears keep spilling over the brim of his bloodshot eyes and press against his cheeks before they fall to the ground as he runs against the wind.

He didn't know where he was going at first, well at least his brain didn't. His legs however, carried him as far as they could and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Palmwoods. He runs inside, ignoring all the strange and concerned that were being directed towards him. He was crying. He was hysterical by the time he reached their- no, _his_ apartment and his shaking hand made it even more difficult for him to open the door.

Even looking at the apartment made his heart ache. This was going to be the place that he and Camille lived together until they were older and moved out of the Palmwoods. They hadn't even had the chance to actually live peacefully in there yet. But all those small, sweet moments were the ones that haunted his mind now rather than the unpleasant ones. Logan would never see Camille in this apartment again. He would never have the chance to live with her. His knees wobble, but he doesn't let himself fall until he reaches the bathroom. On the way, he shields his eyes from looking towards the bedroom. That room would hurt most of all. Suddenly, he's in the bathroom. He doesn't even know what he's doing. He can feel his hands fumbling around. What was he doing? He can't think straight. He pulls something out but he can't seem to make out what it is through his tears. It was small and round and before he could stop himself, he can feel himself unscrew the cap off the small jar. He was numb. He couldn't even feel his body anymore. Everything that was aching from heartache before was now dulled. He gulped, eyeing what he had just brought to his mouth. What was it? He rubs the tears out of his eyes so he can see.

A pill. Not just any pill though, a sleeping pill. Why did they even have these? Logan didn't even know. He stares at the pill that lay on his pale palm. He could end the pain and stay this numb forever if he wanted. He could fall asleep, never wake up but see Camille again. He could hug her and kiss her again if he swallowed a couple of white pills. The pill is smooth and it almost tickles his lip. He parts my mouth open slightly, ready to pop the pill in.

Was he really going to do this?

A scene flashes through his head.

"_Logie," Kendall whines, "Hurry up!" He begins to glides across the ice, twirling his hockey in between his ice cold hands while waiting for Logan to finish tying the laces on his skates._

"_Yeah Kendall, I'm coming. Quit whining. Why don't you just start with Carlos and James?" he asks, barely looking up._

"_Logie, nooo. We want to play with you. You're our best friend."_

"_Kendall, you're being ridiculous, you know that? This isn't the first time we're playing hockey and it most definitely isn't going to be the last time," he pulls his laces together and lets them fall when he's done. "There, all done. Happy now? Let's go play."_

"_Yeah, let's go!" James shouts from the other side of the rink while he skates over with Carlos. "Let's play some hockey." He places his hand in the middle of them all as Logan, Kendall and Carlos stack their own hands on top of his. They cheer and then separate into two teams._

_Logan and Kendall skate flawlessly to one side of the rink while James and Carlos skate to the other. _

_A little while later, their game of hockey is in action. "Go James, you can do it!" Carlos shouts from the goal. "Wait, watch your back! Logan's there."_

_James smirks, not expecting for little Logie to catch up to him. But, he's wrong. Soon, he's pushed to the side and has the puck stolen from him. "Logan, hey!" he whines, beginning to chase after him._

"_Yeah, Logan! Keep going, you're almost there!" Kendall cheers, clapping his hands together._

_Logan swerves around the ice effortlessly and then shoots the puck with so much effort that it scares Carlos. Carlos duck and the puck slides in. _

"_Carlitos! What were you doing?" James whines, but he's not mad. In fact, he's amazed at how much skill Logan has gained ever since he's moved to Minnesota._

"_Hey, it's not my fault. I got scared," he pouts, "Logie's gotten better."_

_Kendall, laughing comes up behind Logan, clapping his back. "Good job, bud. You were amazing." Logan smiles broadly. He never thought the "Kendall Knight", the star of the hockey team, would say he had skills, but then again, Logan never thought he would be best friends with the "Kendall Knight". In fact, he never thought he would ever have any friends at all when he found out he was moving to Minnesota. He was the nerd, the guy who was always picked on, but now thanks to his friends, he was so much more and he couldn't be more thankful._

_Kendall pulls him into a sideways hug, both of them smiling. "Really, buddy. I'm proud of you. You're almost as good as me," he boasts, wrapping both of his arms around his friends._

Logan gasps. Could he do this to his friends? Could he cause them all this pain when they were the ones who made his life a thousand times better? Logan pulls the pill back a bit, away from his mouth. Could he?

Another scene flashes through his mind.

"_Logie…" Camille whines, "Come on, don't be a baby." She reaches up to caress him cheek as he stares at the roller coaster. Camille tries to move his head so that he looks at her but fails miserably. His chocolate brown eyes are glued to the large ride in front of him._

"_It's so high," he squeaks, finally looking at her. _

"_You're adorable when you're scared, you know that?" she asks, laughing as he stares at her like a deer in headlights._

_He blushes, looking away from her. She gets on her toes to kiss burning cheek and then grabs his hand to guide him towards the short line. There aren't many people ahead of them, just a few other teenagers and they should be gone by the time the next cart comes around. The previous cart comes back and the passengers exit as the next few climb aboard. Logan and Camille are left behind to watch. Camille squeals in excitement as the cart races down a steep slope. Logan shrieks, his mouth hanging wide open._

"_Cami, please don't make me do this."_

"_Uh, uh. You're going to do this Logan. I'm sure you've done so many worse things with the guys before, right?" Camille asks pointedly, raising her eyebrows. _

"_Well, yeah, but that's not the point. I only do those things because they force me to." Logan mentally slaps himself for saying that. Now, he knows exactly what Camille's going to say. _

"_Well, I'm forcing you to go on this coaster with me." She laughs at the expression on his face. "You're really cute when you're scared," she repeats._

_Then, Logan knows what to do. He leans in a kisses her. His arms wrap around her waist and for a second she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling on the small hairs on the nape of his neck before pulling away. Her mind is a little foggy, but she understood what he was trying to do. _

"_Logan Mitchell! How dare you try to distract me? We're going on this ride," she says, but it's not as strong as before. She slaps his arm, pouting. _

_Logan smirks as he watches his strong girlfriend lose control. If there was anything that could soften her up, it was a kiss from him. They made her knees feel wobbly and made her mind foggy. Continuing to smirk, Logan leans in to kiss her again, attempting to talk her out of the roller coaster. This time, Camille falters, but is unable to push Logan off of her. _

"_Mmm, does this mean I don't have to go on?" he murmurs against her lips, squeezing her waist. _

_By now Camille has gained her strength back to push Logan away. "Logan!" she whispers harshly, "We're making out in the middle of an amusement park! And yes, of course you have to go on." But not even her embarrassment can hide her amused smile. "Come on," she says, grabbing his hand and sitting down in the second seat from the front as other people fill in the empty seats. _

_The ride starts up, and the people all around him start screaming excitedly. He briefly thinks of his BTR concerts but they only difference was that he was scared. He squeezes Camille hand tightly in his as if to reassure himself. _

"_Whooo!" Logan squeezes his eyes shut in fear. He can feel himself fall up and down the hills on the coaster. His stomach, surprisingly, is at ease. He opens one eye, and then the other, and soon finds that he's enjoying himself. _

"_Yeah!" he screams, grinning ear to ear. He looks straight ahead, anxiously waiting to go through the crazy loops and hills. _

_Soon, the ride is over and Logan jumps off smiling. He pulls Camille into a hug, holding her close. He can't believe he actually enjoyed the ride. Now, he needs to thank Camille for making him go on. _

"_Thanks for making me go on the roller coaster, Camille! I had so much fun. Let's go again!" he shouts excitedly._

_He looks down expecting her to meet his eyes so he's surprised when he finds her shaking form against his chest and his t-shirt scrunched up in her fists as if it's a lifeline to her. _

"_Hey, Cam, look at me. What happened?" He tucks his index finger under her chin, bringing her porcelain face up. _

_Her bottom lip quivers slightly. "I got scared," she admits, blushing. _

_Logan laughs, not at her but at the reverse roles. It wasn't often he saw Camille, his powerful girlfriend, actually scared. "See? Now you know how I felt." He smiles satisfied, holding her close when he figures that she doesn't want to be let go. He kisses her dark brown curls, savoring the moment._

"_I love you," Logan whispers into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly._

"_I love you, too," she answers in a shaky voice, her arms securely wrapped around his torso._

Logan almost smiles before he returns to reality. The pill is clear as day now. Tears fall. He would never be able to do something as simply as that again with Camille. He was going to do it. He couldn't live without Camille. And if Camille was gone, what was the point of living? He pours more pills out so there are at least five there. There, that should be enough. The limit was two after all. He open his mouth and brings his hand up to his mouth, ready to swallow them when they're knocked out of his hand.

"Logan! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kendall yells angrily, pushing Logan's hand so the pills are thrown across the bathroom.

Logan's shocked._ How was Kendall even here?_ But, he's angry. He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to _die_.

"Why'd you do that? I don't want to live without Camille." Tears flow down Logan's red cheeks. He pushes Kendall back, desperate to find the pills.

Kendall grabs his shoulders, shaking him. "Are you freakin' _crazy_? What about us? How- why would you do that to us? Why? Don't you love us too?" Kendall is crying too. He can't believe that he almost lost his little brother.

"Of course I love you. I love all of you so much, you've made me who I am, but I can't- I can't do this without Camille. She's the love of my life. I saw her in so much pain. Do you know what it feels like to not even be able to kiss your girlfriend or even hug her or touch her because you think that you're going to hurt her, that she's going to fall apart in front of your eyes? She suffered so much, Kendall. And- and now she's gone. I can't live with that pain, Kendall. I can't move on. I know- I know that she's gone th-through so much worse, but I miss her already. I can't live without her. I need her." Logan slides down the bathroom wall crying into his knees.

"No, I don't know what it feels like, but, Logan, bud." Kendall rubs Logan's shoulder. "She's our best friend too. We've watched her suffer as much as you have. I know we don't live with her like you do but that doesn't mean we love her any less."

"You know you panic too much, right? I bet you're not even thinking straight right now. Camille- she's not…dead. Well she was for like a minute Logan, and it was so scary. You weren't even there and when- and when they came out to tell us the news, we all thought she was, and we didn't know what we were going to tell you. But then the nurse told us that they were able to revive her. She's alive Logan," Kendall cries. He doesn't say more, the fact that Camille was breathing at the moment was enough for them.

"She's- she's not?" Logan asks in shock. He can suddenly breathe, he's not panicking as much anymore. In fact, he almost smiles though he knows Camille is nowhere near okay. But, at least she was breathing and right now, nothing could take that away. Tomorrow would be another fight, another battle, but he would face it head on if it meant that Camille was with him.

"No, she's not. As soon as you ran out, the doctor came out to tell us that and I ran after you." Kendall sighs, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. "You almost did the stupidest thing today, Logan. I'm forgiving you for that but I'm not forgiving you for being so selfish. Didn't you think twice about what you were doing? About what we were going to go through once we found out? Did you even think about whether or not Camille would want you to do it, because Logan, I know Camille wouldn't. She would want you to continue living life. Living life doesn't mean you would have to forget her. What you almost did today was more than stupid. Wouldn't it be bad enough that we would've lost Camille, but you too? That would have broken us all beyond repair." Kendall sighs, his frustrated and tears of sadness mixed falling down his pale cheeks.

"You- we were all so scared today Logan. She's our best friend. I was so scared, I wanted it to be a nightmare. When the doctor said she flat lined for a minute... it was as if I went numb, but then he told us that she was alive and I couldn't have been happier. I want this whole day to be just a bad dream, Logie. I want to wake up and find that the trial went fine and we're all living comfortably at the Palmwoods."

Logan goes over and hugs him as Kendall breaks, sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. "I'm sorry Kendall. I'm so fucking sorry. I thought about all of you, but I guess I didn't think enough about how much this was going to effect all of you. I'm sorry. Don't tell Camille about this, please. Don't tell anyone, Kendall, they're going to be crushed." Logan whispers, stroking Kendall's dirty blonde hair. The taller teen shakes in his arms, hugging Logan tightly.

"I-I won't L-Logan, but if they f-find out, I'm sorry." Logan's heart breaks hearing him sound like that. He sounds so tiny, so weak. Not anything like the Kendall Knight everyone knew.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. Forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of you were expecting that? This was so sad, I was choked up as I wrote it. The second memoryflashback was to show how simple and normal Logan and Camille's relationship used to be. That and I liked writing it. I wanted to get away from some angst even if it was for a short time. But, I don't know, I think most of the ending was out of place. Eh.  
><strong>

**Yeah, Camille's not dead... for now. Their battles aren't over yet. I couldn't kill her off especially when so many of you were counting on me not to. So to those of you who have stuck with me, thank you so much. I can't ask for better readers and supporters. I love you all so much.**

**And... today's my little sister's birthday. I love her to pieces and even though she's not on this site or anything, I just want to say happy b-day through the internet as well as in real life. Love you, sweetie! :)**

**So... review?**


	34. Maybe They'll Be Okay

**It's been a tough, stressful week. Like really awful so I just wanted to thank Vanessa and Emily for their kind words that cheered me up even when I thought everything was going wrong.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, I can't thank you enough. This chapter was originally supposed to have Katie as a big part of it, but then I decided against having her in this one. She'll come up later though, I promise. There are a lot of important things going on in this chapter- most importantly, all of their feelings.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It had been five days. Normally that wouldn't have been a lot. It was less than a week after all, but this was different. The five days were long- <em>tiring<em>. They were pain filled. They were torturous and everyone single one of them hoped, for every minute, that it was all a terrible nightmare. Every moan, every cry of pain, every tear that escaped Camille or even one of them left them more hopeless each time. They were breaking. They were shattering. It seemed as if they didn't go a minute without a tear. The wall that they had so carefully set up was crumbling on top of them. They were scared and they didn't dare to hide it. It was pointless, there was no reason to. Everyone knew how everyone else felt.

Camille wasn't getting better per say though she wasn't getting worse either. She was breathing and now, according to the doctor's she would make it and that brought slight relief to them all. It didn't make them hope any more than they should because they didn't want to be let down. Anything could happen and it wasn't fair. None of them deserved such heartache. Seeing Camille in so much pain crushed them everyday.

They never went home, they never moved from the room unless absolutely necessary. They wanted to stay with Camille for every minute of every day. Mrs. Knight and Katie tended to stop by once in a while. Katie was scared- more scared than the rest of them though no one realized this. She was younger and that was what their minds were explaining to them. Mrs. Knight was the motherly figure but even as much as she wanted to, she couldn't always be there for every one of them. There were some things they wanted and needed to figure out on their own.

The five days brought them even more horrifying news- ones that they were all hoping this whole time would not arrive. Andrew Roberts had died. He killed himself which sickened all of them. He got off too easy with jail in the first place, but death? Even easier. He deserved to pay. He deserved all the pain they were going through right now. They didn't know how they were able to break it to Camille, but they did. It was hard. It was so terribly hard. There was crying and sobs that would not cease. They didn't understand it entirely- at how she was so hysterical but they didn't question it. Maybe it was personal but at the same time, they were afraid of what her answer may be. It caused her more pain- both emotional and physical. Her wounds hurt like knives being twisted through her body and she knew exactly how that felt. Andrew had done that before. It would take her time to heal in both ways. It would take weeks for her to up and able to take physical therapy and months for her to walk normally again. But her emotional pain would be more difficult. She would have to struggle with it everyday, at least for a while. It would be another fight and another battle each day but they would get through it… together.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Camille groaned in pain as she twisted in her sleep. Her eyes immediately jolt open her body shrinking in pain. Logan, awake, runs to her side, grabbing a hold of her hand and sitting down next her bed. He laces their fingers together, his free hand gingerly swiping her dark brown curls off her forehead.<p>

"Are you okay, Cam? Do you need anything? Do- should I call a doctor?" Logan asks frantically.

Camille sighs, her eyes slipping shut. "I'm fine. It- it just hurts sometimes." She shuts her eyes. Tears well up in them as she slowly opens them, her chocolate brown eyes heavy with pain.

The sight breaks Logan's heart. "Are you sure?" he whispers.

"Yeah," she pauses, looking at him nervously as if she's about to say something. "Logan? Ugh, do you think I'm going to die?" she flinches at the pain but manages to keep a straight face.

Logan gasps, gripping her hand tighter. "No, sweet heart, don't say that please," he begs, "You're going to get through this just like you got through everyone else. Even the doctors think so. You're my strong girl, don't think that way."

"Still," she sighs, looking over at him and bringing their hands up so she can kiss them, "I want to say thank you. I can't and I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me. I know we said that we wouldn't thank each other or apologize but still. I love you and thank you for sticking with me through all this shit."

Logan leans over and softly but carefully kisses her supple lips. He's still afraid of hurting her, he still thinks that he's going to break her even more.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do, baby," he caresses her cheek. "You're welcome though. I do it because I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Tears escape Camille's eyes but they're for a different reason. She's happy. She's happy even though she's in so much pain. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's going to be okay? I mean both emotionally and physically." Kendall asks, staring at the sleeping form laying on the hospital bed.<p>

James sighs, leaning back into the hard chair. "I don't know… maybe? I mean she'll probably be walking in a few weeks but mentally? I really don't know guys. She's in too much pain right now to really do anything drastic but what will happen when she's out of here? Did you see the way she reacted when she found out Andrew killed himself?" James asks, hating the bitter taste on his tongue as he mentioned Andrew. That freaking bastard.

"How long will it take for her to get better? She was so broken before but now what? She's been through even more now. She's scared," Stephanie whispers the last part. Tears gather in their eyes.

"What are we going to do? I hate how we can't even do anything to take away her pain. I hate how she's the one that all this happened to. I hate how this is happening to her especially when she's the last person who deserves this. I wish it was me. Who couldn't it be me guys? I deserve it more than her. She's nothing but sweet, she's the one who helped me in everything- the one that was there for me no matter what. Why is she there?" Jo asks, tears falling over her red rimmed eyes.

Logan protests. Was Jo still hurt at what he said so long ago? She told him that she was over it. "Jo, no. You don't deserve it, why would you ever think that? Camille doesn't but that doesn't mean that you do. Is this about what I said, because Jo, I swear-."

Logan's cut off by Jo. "No, Logan, it has nothing to do with what you said. I told you before- it's okay, I was never mad. But, you know that's what everyone's thinking, right? Everyone wants to take Camille's place right now, they'd rather be there than have Camille be there. As much as we care about her and want her to be fine, it's kind of selfish if we think about it. I'm being selfish, I'll admit it. I mean, we'd rather have ourselves suffer than have to watch her suffer. In a way we don't want to watch Camille suffer because it's causing us too much pain. We'd rather be on the other side of this situation. But then we also care about her so I guess that balances out the selfish portion. We really do want her to be fine and would rather the one hurt so that she wouldn't be in pain."

Kendall sighs, gripping her waist and pulling her slender body onto his lap. "You're right in some weird way. I think we're all thinking that but even more we're thinking about how scared we are. How terrified we feel when we even see Camille. How terrified we feel when we get close to her and when we touch her, we feel as if she's going to shatter." He hugs her closer, as if she was going to break in his hands like they were all afraid Camille would.

"I'm scared," Carlos whispers, just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Aren't we all?" Logan asks, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. He tangles his fingers in short locks, pulling at them.

"Is it okay to cry? Because we sure as hell have tears left in us even though we've cried so much already." Carlos asks timidly, rocking back and forth in Stephanie's arms.

"Yeah, it's okay, buddy. I don't think any amount of crying is going to be enough. There's no point in hiding the fact that we cry either because we all know we do." Logan leans back again, his back thudding against the hard plastic of the chair he was sitting in. "I keep hoping that this is all just a bad dream, that I'm going to wake up and everything will be okay again. I can't wait until this is all over. I can't wait until we're all given the chance to move on and start over. I can't wait until we're not all so broken anymore. I know it's going to be hard but we're going to have each other, right? And that will help us get through everything life will throw at us."

They all nod in return. Kendall presses a kiss against Jo's lips and Carlos does the same to Stephanie. Then, they all hold their hands together and they only have one thought running through their heads. _Maybe they'll be okay._

It will be hard, yes, and each day would bring more fights but they had each other and in the end, maybe that will be what will pull them through. _Maybe they'll be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I kind of liked it and I kind of didn't. Eh, tell me what you guys think. <strong>

**I just want to set the time frame for this story. When this all started, it was July and now it's the last few days of October. November for them will be a slight whiz towards the end. Just angst in the beginning and then I want to move on to December. Originally, I didn't know if I would be able to include this, but now that I know that they're only in October, I have plans for them during Christmas. So I want this story to get into the festive mood even if it will be later than in real life.  
><strong>

**This is important: I don't know if I'll be updating every single Saturday until the 17th at least. I have a lot of stuff going on, mostly school. I'll try to work on this as much as possible and I hope that I can but if there comes a Saturday when I don't post, I'm sorry.**

**So... review?**


	35. Nightmares

**Look at me, I'm updating on a Sunday! I know I made you all wait for a little over two weeks and I'm sorry. But I've been feeling so guilty and my major case of writer's block has officially been cured so I managed to type this up. I know it falls a bit short but I like it anyways especially after everything with my writer's block.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Logan shuddered awake from his sleep, not that he was completely asleep in the first place. Terrible nightmares haunted him and kept him from sleeping all night. Mostly he would drift in and out of sleep every few hours but then slip back into uncomfortable unconsciousness. Most of the dreams were disturbing- they made him lose the little hope he had. They all consisted of the same thing- Camille's death. Every time though, it would never get easier but harder and harder. He would wake up in cold sweat and in a fit of silent sobs. Each night it became even more difficult for him to sleep. He could never get the nightmares out of his head. They were always there to remind him of what could've been. Bags began to grow under his eyes and he was constantly exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep, not if he didn't want those nightmares.<p>

The doctors had already proclaimed that Camille would live and eventually be okay, but they all couldn't help but think at the back of their heads that some disaster would take place. It didn't though. Days passed by and Camille got noticeably better but that didn't stop any of them from worrying.

Logan looked around. The room, surprisingly, was empty. Everyone must have either gone to the Palm Woods or must have gone off to do their own thing.

"Logan? Can I come in?" a soft voice asks, just slightly knocking on the door. He cranes his head around to see who it was. Katie. Her brown hair fell past her shoulder messily and it looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Logan could probably bet that she had.

He clears his voice. "Yeah, of course. You don't have to ask sweetie." He motions for her to come in.

"Thanks," she slips in through the crack in the door. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Logan snorts and then chuckles humorlessly. "Shouldn't you?"

Katie looks down, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Nightmare."

Logan's face softens, "Me too."

"Really?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah, come here, Katie- kat," Logan says, patting his lap. She slowly and hesitantly seats herself on his lap.

She normally doesn't do this. It makes her feel like she's lost even more control and it makes her feel like a little girl again. She hates that. She wants to build up her walls again and be stronger than ever. She rarely lets herself act like this, it's just not normal. But then again, nothing's normal anymore. So she ignores the thoughts in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't be acting like a little kid, and instead, she leans back into Logan's embrace and lets him hug her. She wraps her arms around the boy who she considers a brother, gladly accepting the comfort. She's been needing a hug ever since everything happened.

"Do you want to tell me what was it about, Katie?" Logan asks softly, patting her soft brown hair.

She looks up at him, the tears that she had been holding back for days glistening in her eyes. "She died Logan. There was all- all this b-blood and…" Katie chokes on a sob, burying her face in Logan's shoulder.

"Shhh, sweetie." Logan soothes in a comforting voice, slightly astound that they had been dreaming of the same thing.

Katie's lip trembles, almost as if she's afraid to tell him anything. But then she realizes that if anyone can understand what's going through her mind, it's Logan. "I was so scared, Logan. Not just in my dream but also that day in court. I couldn't- it was so hard to see Camille that way."

Logan stares at her in shock. Sometimes he seems to forget that Katie is only a small teenager and that she can be just, if not more, vulnerable than them. She always seems so _strong_, that it's so easy to forget. But that day in court, the day Camille and Andrew were both shot… it must have been too much for her to handle. There was far too much blood and goriness for a small teenager to handle.

Despite his own worries and thoughts he reassures her, "Don't be scared, sweet heart. Everything's going to be okay. I'm sorry you had to see that though."

Logan rocks her back and forth, whispering soothing words to both Katie and himself in an attempt to believe his own words.

He was scared, though he'd never admit that to Katie. He was scared that he'd come this close to losing Camille again. He was scared that Camille would be traumatized both physically and emotionally. He was scared that nothing would go back to the way it used to be and that nothing would be okay again.

* * *

><p>"Logan? Are you okay?"<p>

Logan jumps, almost clutching his heart out of surprise. He had almost forgotten the possibility of Camille being awake. He looks up to seeing Camille sitting up while being propped up by pillows. Her hair is thrown over her shoulders and her soft pink lips were turned upwards into a small, sad smile.

He stumbles over himself, just barely catching himself before he hits the floor. "Yeah I'm good." He walks over, sitting down in the chair next to the bed before taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

They sit in an uncomfortable silence. It's different than anything else. It's tense, as if both want to say something though they're not sure they should. They look at each other expectantly, hoping the other would break the silence until Camille finally decides too.

"Why did he hate me so much?" Her voice is low and quiet and Logan just barely hear her. "Am I a bad person? Should I have been a better daughter?"

"Cami, no. You're the best person and he didn't deserve to have such an amazing, beautiful daughter. As for the fact that he didn't like you, that was just his loss. He would have been lucky to have to the chance to know someone like you," Logan says softly, caressing her cheek.

"He wasn't always like this, you know," Camille spills, "He used to be the perfect father to me and Ethan. He used to play games with us, be there for every one of my school events, and he would love taking us out for our days together. It would only be the two of us," Camille says, remembering. Tears wet her eyes but she blinks them back.

She pauses, squeezing her eyes shut. "I always loved him. Why did he have to stop loving me back? Did I do something wrong?"

"Cami, no, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I still love you though and I can promise you that I'll never stop." Logan kisses her forehead.

"I know, I still love you too, and I know I'll never stop," Camille says, running her thumb over Logan's knuckles. She pauses briefly, before looking seriously back into Logan's eyes. "Logan, I wish my father loved me. I wish he hadn't hated me."

And for the first time in a long time, Logan had no answer for Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed that and because I'm no longer stuck, I hope I have another chapter up by Saturday. I also have a Christmas present planned out for you guys so we'll see how that goes.<strong>

**BTW, today is WAWWE day and I would love it if you checked out my one shot, Say congrats to poeticjustice13. Love you sweetie.**

**So... review?**


	36. Jealousy

**Thank you guys so much for everything. I would be nowhere without you.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>A week, more or less, had dreaded past. Not that any of them kept track of the time anyways. Each day was the same. Each day was a struggle but surprisingly, it did get easier. Their worries eased a bit, seeing as Camille was more mobile now than before, but that didn't stop them from worrying about her. They watched her with intense care, almost as if they thought if they didn't watch her, then she'd disappear. Sleep was a luxury. They took turns and even so, the thoughts in the back of their minds didn't let them sleep for long periods of time. It was no longer a necessity it their minds. Their necessity now was to watch Camille and make sure she was okay. As long as she was okay, they were. Or at least that's what they thought. Their lack of sleep was evident by the dark circles under their eyes and honestly, they were a mess. Camille tried to convince them that they should be sleeping but even she couldn't persuade them to do so. She often fell asleep out of exhaustion or pain, which only made her friends and boyfriend even more alert.<p>

They constantly lost track of time. Not that it mattered. Supposedly, a week had passed but everything had been a blur, no one was sure of what exactly had happened. Except for the fact that today was Camille's first official physical therapy session. The doctors had been working with her while she was at the hospital and Camille had only succeeded in taking a few shaky steps before collapsing out of pain, but she had been released from the hospital nearly a week ago when the doctors came to the conclusion that therapy was the only thing that could help her right now.

And for the first time in forever as it seemed to Logan, he stifled a laugh as he watched Camille in physical therapy. There was nothing funny about why she was being forced to take the sessions and there definitely wasn't anything funny about what she went through but the puppy dog face she was trying to pull off in order to leave the therapy session reminded Logan of how things used to be- of how innocent and playful Camille used to be. Except that nothing would be the same again, and he had come to accept that. Every night he would wish and pray for everything to return to normal but he soon realized he was ignoring the truth. Nothing would ever be the same. It could come close, but nothing would entirely be the same again.

His eyes almost droop shut out of sleepiness but he shakes his head, focusing on Camille again.

"It isn't funny, Logan," she says, pouting. She turns her attention back to the man she had just met and found out he was her instructor before shooting a small smile in Logan's direction.

"Okay, Camille. Walk this way slowly. Take your time, there's no rush." The light brown haired muscled instructor, Drake walks back slowly getting ready to catch Camille in case she falls.

She slowly and hesitantly secures the crutches under her arms before moving them forward. She takes a slow step, hissing at the pain that hits her abdomen. She scrunches up her face in an attempt to make the pain go away and then opens her tired eyes. _One step is over and done with, Camille_, that's what she tells herself in a way to keep going.

Logan, though he knows she's not paying attention to him, sends encouraging smiles to her.

Camille huffs out of exhaustion. She's frustrated. She wants to be able to walk normally again. Is that too much to ask for? Now she can't even walk a few steps before getting tired or getting hit with an unbearable amount of pain.

She moves her crutches forward again and just as she's about to take another, her foot slips and she falls into the awaiting arms of her instructor.

Something races through Logan's veins as the muscled man holds Camille close, making sure she's okay. He watches as she giggles and nods. Was it jealousy?

The man hoists her up and secures the crutches under her arms once again.

The rest of the session is a blur for Logan. Each time Camille tripped or collapsed, the instructor always caught her. He wanted to be the one to catch her. What he didn't want is some strange man touching his girlfriend. Before he knew it, he was walking back to their car with his arms kept stiffly to his side. Camille looked at him oddly as her instructor wheeled her out to the car and helped her inside.

"Logan, are you okay? You've been so quiet," Camille asks once her instructor walks away. She jerks his face towards her.

"Hmph," he mutters, looking away only to have Camille make him look at her again.

"Logan. What's wrong?" She looks at him dead in the eye.

Logan sighs. There was no getting out of this. "I don't like your instructor. He keeps touching you," he mutters.

A small, teasing smile spreads across Camille's face. "Aww, is someone a little jealous?" she teases, pinching his cheek.

"No. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you," Logan whispers, tears shining in his chocolate brown eyes as he looks down at his lap.

"What was that?" Camille asks in shock. How long had he been keeping that secret in? Was it just a few hours or days or even months?

"Nothing," he mumbles, "It's not important."

"Logan, don't even think it's not important. You mean everything to me. But listen to me, you're not going to lose me. I'll promise you that much. I love you too much."

"How do you know that? I almost lost you way too many times already so how do you know I'm not going to really lose you this time? I've almost lost you to the most terrible things- I don't want to lose you to another guy. I don't want you to realize that I'm not good enough for you because I know I'm not, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. If I lose you, Cam, I can't live." Tears fall freely down his pale cheeks but he could care less. He was tired of keeping everything bottled up inside.

"I can't tell you what's going to happen today or tomorrow or any other day. I can't tell you that everything will be okay but I will tell you this- I love you, Logan Mitchell and I can tell you that I'll never stop. Don't even think you're not good enough for me because if anything, I'm not good enough for you. I love you and only you. I won't love anyone else, I promise. You're not going to lose me. Drake was just doing his job. He could get in trouble if he let me fall so he caught me. But you're the one who will get to catch me all the other times, okay?"

Camille leans in and places a soft kiss on his cold lips. "I love you."

Logan smiles and grabs her head, bringing it closer to his face before attacking her lips with his own. His cold lips met perfectly with Camille's warm ones and their fingers delicately pulled on the others dark brown locks.

"I love you too. I'll catch you whenever you need me to," Logan whispers in-between kisses. He pulls her in for a hug, careful not to touch any of her injuries.

He feels a vibrating from his jean pocket and quickly pulls out his phone. Immediately, he misses Camille's warmth.

There's a text reading;

_Need to talk with you and Camille. 'Will be over in an hour. Brace yourselves. _

_~Officer Marshall'_.

Logan's heart stops. Brace yourselves? What did that mean? He passes his phone to Camille, watching her expression change from loving to confused. She looks up to meet Logan's eyes and they stare at each other in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter came out the way I wanted it to. I don't know why sometimes but writing this story makes me cry occasionally.<strong>

**I'm asking all of you to be patient with my stories. It's the holiday season and I've been busier than I had planned to be. The next chapter of AMLP will hopefully be up tomorrow if I can finish it by then. As for LYA, I want to take my time and make sure it's the way I want it before I post it. **

**I'm stoked for the next chapter because it's one I've been waiting to write for months.**

**Also, to all my readers, I wish you a very happy holidays and all the peace, joy and happiness in the world. Each and everyone of you deserve it so I hope you all have a wonderful time surrounded by the people you love.**

**So... review?**


	37. Breaking a Promise

**Happy New Years Eve! Thank you guys so much for everything. There's a lot of crude language in this chapter so just a fore warning to all of you. I'm excited for this one...**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"We found these envelopes in the night stand drawer of Andrew Robert's apartment. They're addressed to you and someone named Ethan. They're safe. What you do with these are none of our concern but knowing Mr. Roberts, it may be serious, so brace yourselves. We'll see you guys later, okay? Stay strong." The officers curtly nod in Logan and Camille's direction and then stand to leave.<p>

"Thank you," Camille murmurs quietly, looking at the envelopes in her hand. She waits until they leave before she flips over the envelopes.

"Are you going to open them? I mean, you don't have to, we can just throw them out if you want," Logan rambles, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Cam, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

Camille slips her eyes shut and sighs. "I need to open these. Maybe it'll help me move on."

Logan looks at her with doubt in his eyes but doesn't say anything. If it was her decision, he was by all means going to respect it. Camille tucks her index finger under the flap and tears the first envelope open, pulling out a letter.

Her hands, still trembling, open it and her eyes dart back and forth, intensely reading the letter.

_Millie,_

_If you think this is an apology letter, then you're out of your fucking mind. I'm not going to apologize to you because I don't regret anything. I don't regret a hit, a slap, a punch, a kick or kiss. I don't regret a thing. I only gave what you simply deserved. Frankly, I don't even know if it's you, Millie, that's reading this. Though this is addressed to her, my every intention is for her to die, so if she is dead, then I've succeeded in my motives. Nevertheless, it is to Millie, my sweet, fucking, little bitch._

_I hate you. If it wasn't clear by the abuse, I hate you. I hate what you do to me, I hate that you remind me of your mother and I hate that you're the person I've always wanted to be. Why did you fucking get the best life even when I tried my hardest to ruin it for you? I tried so hard. Wasn't I enough? Guess I didn't beat you hard enough. I'm sure you'll never forget me though, I'm sure as hell that I won't be erased from your memory. Did you know you look like your mother? Well, you do and I freaking hate that. Why did you do that to me? It made hating you harder. That's why physical abuse met terms with sexual abuse. Why did you get a great life in the end? I tried to ruin it for you. I tried to kill you. Why didn't you fucking die? You were supposed to. You weren't supposed to live- that's how much I hate you. _

_You ran off, some stupid neighbor of ours called the cops on me, we could have lived our lives together. I loved hitting you. But no, you grew up miles away and then moved to Hollywood, the city of dreams. That should've been the last place you ended up. You got a rich and famous boyfriend and friends, you got acting roles and became happy. Weren't you happy with me? I thought you were. That's why I escaped prison and came after you- so we could be happy together again. You could dump that little good for nothing boyfriend of yours and we would've lived happily ever after… that is until I killed you. Then I kidnapped you and those days were honestly the best days of my life. You were older and more… mature. It was easier to pretend you were Cynthia rather than hate you for looking like her. You grew into her petite body and if she were still around, you would've looked exactly like her. I touched you more, in ways that I'm sure made you furious and think of your boyfriend. But no matter how much you tried to deny it, it was me that was touching you like that and kissing you. But the physical abuse had to go on, didn't it? I beat you night and day and while I knew it hurt you, it was fun._

_But this letter isn't an explanation or a confession. No, it's a letter of hate. You're worthless and I hope you die Millie, that is, if you haven't already. I hope you die a painful death all alone. I loved you at one point, which I don't understand now, but now every thought of you reflects hate. I don't consider myself your father anymore- I've severed all ties with you but you don't seem to have. I'll never understand that. I'll never understand you._

_-Andrew Roberts_

Camille looked up from the letter and glanced at Logan with teary eyes. She quickly looks away, large droplets of tears already rolling down her rosy cheeks and onto the paper. He hated her. Doubting that he did and seeing it in writing were two completely different things. In pen, it made it _real_, even when she didn't want it to be. She wanted it to be a dream. She still loved him. He was her father no matter what he said.

"Hey," Logan says, grabbing her chin and guiding it towards his face. His fingers caress her cheeks, wiping the tears away. In a low voice he asks, "What does the letter say?"

Being too choked up to speak, Camille wordlessly hands over the letter onto his lap and sniffles. "Read it," she whispers, looking back at the other envelopes.

Logan leans and pulls her into a tight hug. "Don't read them if it's making you so upset. It's not worth it."

Camille nods into the embrace but has no intention of listening to him. It was worth it. She was finally able to look into Andrew's head. Though the thoughts broke her heart, in a way, she was now able to understand his sick thoughts a bit better. The thoughts were sick if anything, her stomach clenched in disgust as she read the letter and she felt nauseous but she still had another whole letter to read.

Logan releases her, kissing her forehead and then opens the letter Camille had set down in his lap to read himself.

Camille, on the other hand, sets aside the two addressed to Ethan and picks up the last one for herself. But she can't help but look longingly at the letters she had previously set aside. She missed Ethan.

Shaking her head, she looked again at the letter at hand and tore it open. She felt like she had nothing to lose- if the first letter she read was that bad, then the second one couldn't be worse, right?

She slowly opens the letter, her dark brown eyes scanning the top.

_My beautiful Millie,_

She pauses and read it over, yet the words stay the same. _My beautiful Millie._ The only person to ever say that was… her _mother_. She didn't remember much but she remembered that at least. This letter wasn't from her dad, no, it wasn't from Andrew. It was from her mother, Cynthia Roberts. The woman, who for a majority of her life was a mystery. This letter was her key to knowing her, even if it was a little bit.

Camille's hands shake as she begins to read.

_My beautiful Millie,_

_I'm sorry this explanation is so delayed but I didn't think you would understand it at the age of eight. I told your father to give this to you when you're at least thirteen, then maybe you'd understand. I'm sorry I left, but at the same time, I'm not. I lived the life of a perfect wife and mother for too many years- I pretended that I was happy for too long. I actually wanted happiness; I didn't want to pretend to be happy. In order for that to happen though, I needed to leave. I didn't want a husband and kids tying me down. I love you, Millie, you're my daughter but at the same time you were a mistake. I was only twenty when I had you. That's too young to have a kid and I made a mistake. I tried to be a good mother and I tried to be a good wife but twenty was too young. I was stuck at home when all my friends were out partying and having fun. I was at home with you. You're were a mistake, but that didn't mean I didn't love you. But it was hard. It was so hard to live like that. The years later, for some reason, we decided to have Ethan. The only difference was that this time I didn't mind as much. It was easier to love him because we already had you. But the years dragged on and I wasn't happy. I realized staying there wouldn't make me happy and it wouldn't make any of you happy either._

_So, I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going yet but I need to go and live the life I always wished I had. I didn't want to be held down by my mistakes. Mistakes. I made far too many and I ruined too many things because of them. You're dad will take care of you. He's a good man. He'll make sure you have all the love in your life that you'll need. You have Ethan and your dad- they'll make your life complete, I have trust in that. I don't know when or if I'll ever come back. Even though you were a mistake, Millie, I still love you. Don't forget that._

_Your Mother,_

_Cynthia Roberts_

Camille sets the letter down. Tears glisten in her eyes. Why did this always happen to her? She was a mistake. A fucking mistake. Her mother's words rung in her ears. Her words hurt more than any hit, stab or even bullet. It hurt more than anything in the world. It hurt more than the scars on her body and it hurt more than any broken bone ever would. It hurt so much that it made her heart ache.

She looks over at Logan who was still intensely reading the other letter. His expression was furious and his hands were holding the paper so tightly that the paper was almost tearing. Did he regret being with her? Did he think she was a mistake too?

Suddenly it became all too much. Unintentionally, she holds her breath and then releases it, her breaths coming in short gasps. She stands up and slowly moves away from Logan. What if he realized now that he was too good for her? What if he realized she really was a mistake?

She had too many thoughts running through her head for her to think straight.

_A mistake. A mistake. A mistake. She was worthless. She was a mistake. A stupid mistake._

"Hey, Cam. Breathe." Logan rests a hand on her shoulder. Camille jerks forward, falling to her knees. "Look at me, Camille." Logan moves her head to face his, their noses just inches apart.

"I'm a mistake, aren't I?" she asks in a low voice. "I'm just a stupid mistake," she laughs humorlessly to herself.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Logan asks, his eyebrows furrowing in both concern and confusion.

"I'm worthless, right? I- I don't deserve you. I'm a mistake. I- I sh- shouldn't be here. I'm a mistake, get away from me!" Camille freaks, pushing Logan away from her. Logan is pushed back a bit, the hysterical state of Camille surprising him. Hurt flashes through his eyes.

"Camille, what are you talking about? You're not-."

"Yes, I am! I'm a stupid, fucking mistake. I was never s-supposed to be here. Leave Logan. Leave me alone! I don't freaking deserve you. _Leave!_" Camille screams, standing up, grabbing Logan's arm tightly and moving towards the entrance of their apartment.

"Cam, what are you doing? Let go," Logan pleads. He twists and struggles in Camille's grip but she had her mind set on his leaving and she wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

"Bye Logan," Camille whispers, shutting the door in his face. He's hurt, she knows, but at the moment, that's the least of her worries.

"But, C-," Logan protests but is cut off by the slamming of the door.

Camille turns around, her back resting against the door. She doesn't have much time. It's only a matter of minutes or even seconds before Logan finds another way in. She races to the bathroom, her mind dazed with thoughts of her being a mistake. She shuts the door behind her and her eyes scan the bathroom until her eyes meet her desired object and she grabs it tightly.

Camille pulls up her sleeve, bringing the razor blade to her porcelain skin and she cuts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to explain some things so for those of you who want to stick around for this author's note, please do. <strong>

**First, the explanation behind the chapter's name. _Breaking a Promise_ is the name of this chapter because remember way back when Camille promised herself not to cut, well I needed to bring that back. It was a lose end and it was necessary. Second, I know the letters were a bit confusing. It makes sense in my head but I'm sure it doesn't in many of yours so please don't be shy to ask any questions. Even if you're not a member, leave a review, it doesn't have to be signed, and in the review leave the question. I promise that'll I answer it in the beginning of the next chapter. Lastly, please don't hate me. There are reasons as to why something will happen and even if I don't always expose them right away, they are there. I hope you still stick with me...**

**Wow, this is the last chapter of this story as of 2011. This year went by so fast but I cherished so many moments. I'm so blessed to have all of you in my life though I may not know you personally. I love you all. I hope you all have a wonderful New Years full of happiness and cheer. **

**So... review? Oh and feel free to ask any questions.**


	38. Regrets

**Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner but school has been completely taking over my life and all the technology in my house hates me. I'm serious, my computer has a virus and my laptop has a mind of its own... Haha, but really, when I typing this chapter, my laptop literally froze for a good half an hour and then turned off completely. Thank goodness my laptop has auto save. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I managed to add in a little fluff for all of you. :)**

**AN: I don't own anything except the plot so I guess that will do.**

* * *

><p>I cracked my eyes open. I looked up at the light yellow ceiling and I instantly knew that I was in mine and Logan's bedroom. <em>What happened?<em> I tilt my head to the side only to find Logan sitting on the bed next to me. His back was resting against the headboard of the bed and by the look on his face, I knew he was thinking intently.

He was staring at me and frankly it was bothering me. His eyes were completely glued to me yet his face wore no expression. He was making me feel like I had done something wrong.

"What Logan?" I ask crossly.

He doesn't answer- he just keeps staring. "Logan." I snap my fingers and when that doesn't work, I nudge his side, eliciting an unintentional giggle from him.

He was upset, I could see it in his eyes. _But what for?_ I didn't remember. He had the same broken puppy dog look as I often did. I could tell his heart was aching. I reach up and cup his face in my hand but he turns his face away from me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes- that _hurt_. I didn't even know what I did wrong.

"Why are you so sad?" I ask, realizing how childish I sounded. "Logan, please," I beg. The silence was killing me. It was never this quiet between us no matter how serious we may have been.

"You didn't expect me to be happy with what you did, did you?" he asks bitterly, jerking his head to face me. He grabs my arm, pushing up the sleeve of my green long sleeved shirt. "Why didn't you tell me it was bothering you so much? You're pretty damn lucky that you didn't cut too deep and I didn't have to take you to the hospital. What were you thinking, Camille? Couldn't we have gotten through it together? You didn't have to cut!" he yells, tears choking up his voice. I cringe at the volume of his voice.

I look down at my wrist and sure enough, there were a few fine, clean cuts there. Leave it to Logan to make sure they were disinfected.

"Did you think about what I would go through? Did you think about me? Did you think about any of our friends? How- how could you, Camille? I almost lost you before; I didn't want to lose you for real this time," he whimpers, lowering his voice a little.

I breathe in deeply, trying to remember. Memories of earlier in the day come flooding back. I had cut, even after I had promised myself that I wouldn't ever again. I broke a promise that I had made to make sure that I didn't hurt anyone. I had made it to make sure that Logan or any one of my friends never found out and so they were never hurt. I didn't mean to break my self-promise.

There was a long silence and I knew he was expecting me to break it.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm so sorry. I know that's not good enough after what I put you through but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let my parents' words get to me, I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it and I'm sorry that I… cut. Most of all, I'm sorry that I made you think that you were going to lose me. I- I didn't mean to, I swear. I promised myself I wouldn't before-." I clasp my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said. I mentally curse- Logan was never supposed to know about what happened at the hospital months ago.

He hears me, I know he did, yet he doesn't say anything. Again, there was a long silence.

"How many times?" he asks quietly. He looks down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs around each other.

"How many times what?" I ask confusedly.

"How many times did you, you know… _cut_?" he asks in a low voice.

His voice was making me feel even worse. I was just messing up everything, wasn't I? I couldn't even stop myself from slipping my secret. _Stupid, stupid me._ I should have been more careful and now that I'd slipped, Logan knew. Knowing Logan, I knew he wasn't going to let this slide. He was going to want to know every detail and I was going to have to tell him.

I sigh as I sit up, running a hand through my curls. "Twice. Just this time and once a few months ago."

"That's it? Swear?" he asks.

I know he wasn't happy with me but I know he wasn't as upset as before. He probably thought it was worse. He probably thought that I had cut numerous times. In a way, that relieved me. Maybe I was better at handling this entire situation than anyone thought I was. But in other ways, it scared me even more. I didn't want this to become an addiction. It wasn't an addiction… yet. It was just a two time thing and it wasn't going to happen again, right? That scared me. I had promised myself that it wouldn't happen again months ago, yet it did. Would it just be a matter of time before I broke that promise yet again? I didn't want to. I didn't want to cut again. I didn't want to hurt Logan like that again.

"Swear," I say, taking his hand in mine. A lump grew in my throat and I could feel tears at the corners of my eyes. I was the last person who should've been hurting Logan. I knew that and yet I'd let my mind spiral out of control and hurt him anyways.

"Okay." He about to say something else and I send him an encouraging but wobbly smile to urge him to go on.

"Hey," Logan says softly, finally turning his entire body to face me and taking my hands in his. "So I've been thinking about this a lot today... Do you think, I mean, I'm not saying your crazy or anything but the doctors did recommend it and I was thinking that they may be right about it and…" Logan rambles until I cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Logan, babe, please get to the point," I tell him, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I blinked back all my tears, and looked at him in the eyes.

"I was thinking that maybe you could try out therapy. I mean, I know you're not crazy or anything but I don't think I've been able to help you as much as I've wanted to. I thought I could help you through all of this but I've realized that I'm no professional. I can't help you in the ways you need. Maybe going to a professional therapist will help and if it doesn't, you can always back out. What do you think?" he asks me, his chocolate brown eyes staring right into my own.

He was right. I did need help. I couldn't keep pretending that everything around was normal when I knew it wasn't. I couldn't keep bottling up everything inside because just as I had done earlier, I was going to explode and take drastic measures. I didn't want that. I wanted to be fixed again and maybe seeing a therapist would be my first step to that.

I nod slowly. "Yeah. I think I do need to get professional help. I'm more than a little messed up right now."

"Cami, you're not messed up. I'm sure anyone in your place would be going insane by now. Do even have any idea how proud of you I am? You beat the odds time and again and I'm sure that you may not think so, but you're strong. I know you think crying makes you weak, but trust me, it doesn't. Even the strongest people have their breaking points." He takes my hand in his again, intertwining our fingers, as I sit up a bit more and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Logan," I say, then pause. I didn't want him to get mad at me for asking the question that was on my mind but I needed to. I needed to know that what I was thinking wasn't true. I needed to hear it from him. "Hey Logan? Can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me?" I ask carefully.

"Sweetie, I promise I won't get mad," he murmurs, running his thumb over my knuckles before kissing the back of my hand.

"Have you… ever regretted being with me? I mean, do you wish you never met me? Your life would be so much simpler right now if it wasn't for me and you'd be normal again."

He wraps an arm around me, holding me tight. "Cami, no. Never. I know we've been through way too much these past few months but at least we went through it together. Who likes normal anyways, Camille? Trust me, we weren't even normal before. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, okay? Don't you dare think any different."

My eyes flutter shut as he kisses my head. "Thank you, Logan. Not for just telling me all that when I needed to hear it but for everything. I know most people wouldn't stick around for so long after everything that has happened but you did and so did all of our friends. Thank you. Thank you for being there for me and for giving me all the love that I didn't have before. You saved me, Logan. Thank you."

I lift my head off his shoulder and lean in to place a lingering on his lips. "I love you."

Before I can pull away, he guides my chin back to meet him and he attaches our lips attach again, letting them move slowly and gently against each others.

I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had missed this. I had missed spending time alone with Logan. I had missed just kissing and cuddling with him without having to worry that I would injure myself more.

We part, our eyes gradually opening and our breaths tickling each others' faces as we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Cami. So much. Don't ever forget that," he whispers, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand.

I sigh and pull him into a tight embrace as I close my eyes. For the first time in months, I honestly felt like everything was going to be okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of you were expecting Logan to blow up? I didn't make him blow up so much because I felt like I'd tortured them enough. Haha, I'm sure you all agree. I thought there was innocence in this so I liked that about this chapter. I've been spoiling a lot of you for what's to come for this story so I decided to spill a little more to everyone. In a couple of chapters, you'll all find out a little secret of Logan's. Hopefully, I've gotten you curious now. I have a question: How many sessions of Camille's therapy would you like to see? I was leaning towards two but I'm not really sure so I would love to know what you all think.<strong>

**Also, the BTR Awards 2012 have started up! Nominations are going on so go nominate your favorite stories for awards!**

**So... review?**

**Much love. :)**


	39. Attached

**I don't even know how I even wrote this. I typed it on my iPod and then got on a computer, copied and pasted it on Word and realized that it was over five pages long. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, pms, favorites and alerts!**

**Random note... IT SNOWED! I'm excited and even though I'm not the biggest fan of winter, I've missed the snow. The last time it did was all the way back in October. Too bad it's only like two inches on the ground.  
><strong>

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I never thought that I, Camille Roberts, would be standing in front of a therapist's office. Then again, I never thought I would let my parents get to me in the way that they did. I never thought that they would have such a effect on me to the point that I would cut. So here I was standing in front of the small, cozy looking building waiting for Logan to catch up with me. Despite how welcoming and warm the small building looked, every part of my insides felt like the exact opposite. I was terrified. A part of me wanted to turn around and run back into the car yet another, bigger part of me told me to stay because I needed this. I needed to fix myself before I got worse.<p>

"Hey," Logan's warm, sweet voice tickles my ear as he whispers into it. He wraps an arm around my waist and I immediately move closer to him. The secured arm provides support for me as I use my crutches. I hated relying on him for everything. I couldn't even walk without his help. I felt pathetic. Sometimes I got frustrated and snapped. He never got mad. I never understood that- why didn't he get mad at me? He would always keep his distance until he was sure I was okay with him being around. I didn't deserve someone as amazing as him even though he always told me I did.

"Hey," I greet back. We walk, at least he walks, as I hobble using my crutches, into the small building.

He signs us in and we sit side by side on one of the soft leather couches that were set out in the waiting room. I look around. It all looked so welcoming and homey but this wasn't where I wanted to be. I wanted to be curled up on the couch with Logan in our apartment, exchanging kisses and sweet words. Now that I think about it though, I couldn't remember the last day we did that. It had been too long. Everything had been completely taking over our lives that we barely had any alone time together. Even when Andrew was dead, he still managed to ruin everything. But I couldn't blame him for everything. I had cut and a big part of all this was my fault. I had let too many things spiral out of control.

"Camille Roberts?" an unfamiliar voice calls out. I look up at the mention of my name and find a short, light brown haired woman standing at the doorway.

I stand on wobbly legs. Logan seems to realize this and grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. I squeeze back, more as an attempt to calm myself than to show affection.

"You'll be fine. Just breathe, Cam," Logan whispers reassuringly in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

We walk into the room the short brunette leads us to and watch as she sits down in the leather chair behind the large wooden desk.

She smiles at us warmly. My insides clenched as I faked a smile. I couldn't smile. Not now. Not when I was with a... _therapist_.

"Hello Camille. I'm Dr. Coleman. You're free to call me Amanda if you would like," she greets, holding out a hand for both Logan and I to shake.

"Hi, Dr. Coleman," I squeak, reaching out to shake her hand timidly. I hated how small and weak I sounded. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted to be the strong, confident girl I used to be.

Logan lets go of my hand and instead, wraps it around my waist. "Nice to meet you, Doctor," Logan says as he nods curtly in her direction. He squeezes my waist, reminding me to breathe and stay calm.

I couldn't think. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I could feel it pounding against my chest. My stomach was doing cartwheels and it felt completely empty. My legs were almost shaking out of nervousness and if it continued, I was sure to collapse.

Dr. Coleman turns away from us to go through her files and as she does, Logan's lips immediately graze my ear. "Baby, please, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." His lips teasingly kiss the shell of my ear and he nips at it slowly. I knew he was trying to distract me, but today was the one day it wasn't going to work. He kisses my cheek and then the side of my neck softly. Still not distracting. He realizes this and sigh in defeat, turning away just as Dr. Coleman turns back around.

"Okay, I found your medical files. Now..." she looks up at us, and smiles softly, "I would like to do this session alone with Camille. Is that alright?" she asks.

I nod, looking at Logan. He sends me a pleading look. He wanted to stay. He thought I wasn't going to be alright. Was I really that messed up that he couldn't even leave me alone for an hour or so? "Logan, go," I plead, "Please, I'll be fine."

He nods, giving my waist another squeeze and kisses my temple, before closing his eyes, sighing and leaving the office.

"Take a seat, Camille," she tells me as she sits down herself.

I slowly sit down, closing my eyes and forcing myself to breathe.

"He's your boyfriend?" she asks in a light voice. I was kind of surprised to say the least. That was the last thing I expected to come out of her mouth.

"Yes." Frankly, I was surprised at the confidence in my voice. I expected it to be shaky but I could never have a shaky voice when it came to Logan.

"He seems like a nice boy. He loves you a lot, you know," she says softly. She was only stating the obvious and telling me what I had heard many times before, but it still made me happy after hearing it again.

Not that I minded talking about Logan, I was confused as to why we were. I mean, I was at therapy and here I was discussing my love life with a woman I had met quite literally five minutes ago when I should be talking about my "problems".

"I know." I gulp the lump in my throat. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought it would be.

She fiddles with her fingers, still keeping eyes contact with me. "How long have you two been together? A couple of months?"

I can't help but laugh. A couple of months was nothing. In the last couple of months, Andrew has managed to ruin everything but our relationship. If anything, he made it stronger.

I guess she took my laugh the wrong way because she asks, "Less? I guess teens just fall in love faster these days."

"Oh, no," I stop her, "I only laughed because a couple of months is nothing. Logan and I have been going out for almost four years. Our anniversary is in two months," I say happily. Nothing could stop me from being excited for that. Four years of being with Logan has been a blessing and nothing could stop me from spending the entire day with him.

"Wow."

I nod, just slightly blushing. "Not that I mind, but why are we talking about my relationship with Logan?"

"I like to get to know my patients better before starting. I like knowing them as a person rather than a patient. So, now, I'll tell you a little about myself. I graduated from NYU and moved out to California. I got married and I have two kids, Sophie and Tom," she smiles fondly, touching one of the picture frames on her desk. She looks back up to me and takes out a few more files. "Okay, so let's get started now."

"Okay," I speak softly, just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Tell me what happened," she states. It sounded too... simple even when everything about my story was too complicated. I didn't want to tell it to her even though I was sure she knew. How could she not? All those files in her hand probably held my story somewhere. I didn't want to end up in tears in front of a woman I had just met but I was sure I would if I told her.

"Where do you want me to start?" I say quietly and then pause. I hear my voice getting louder and I let it, I wasn't going to lower my voice. "Do you want me to start by telling you how my mother left in the middle of the night without any warning at all or do you want me to tell you how my father went from being the perfect dad to some abusive monster and throughout it all, I never even knew why? Or do you want to know how my father beat me senseless and I had to protect my three year old brother because I was afraid our father would hurt him?" I was yelling and angry and tears of sadness sprang to my eyes. I didn't know where all this bitterness was coming from. Maybe I've been bottling it all up and this was my one chance to take it all out.

But Dr. Coleman didn't seem fazed. Instead, she had a blank look on her face. Anger boiled up inside of me. It only made me yell more and still I didn't know why. "Or- or do you want me to tell you how I cried to myself every single night because I was only eight and no one loved me?" A sob escapes my quivering lips. "My father kidnapped me and- and-," I break off, bringing my knees to my chest and crying into them. What was wrong with me? Why was I yelling at this poor lady? She never did anything to me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm so sorry. I usually don't blow up like that- I just-." She holds her hand out to stop me. I reach up and wipe away my own tears.

"I'm sorry too. No one should have to go through all that," she wipes a few stray tears from her own eyes, looking at me. "Don't apologize though. I don't mind- just by blowing up, you've proved to me that you'll heal. You've come to terms with what happened." She reaches over and pats my arm.

I nod shakily. I didn't want to talk anymore but I knew I would have to. At least the hard part was over...

* * *

><p>"Hey Cami," Logan chokes out as I attack him into a hug. My crutches are on the floor, now forgotten. He rubs my arms and back affectionately, dropping a kiss on my head. "What happened?"<p>

I close my eyes and hug him tighter. I didn't care that I had only been away for about two hours; all I knew was that I didn't expect to miss Logan so much. I hadn't realized how attached I'd become to Logan. It was almost suffocating if I was away for him too long. Maybe this was what true love- love that could never be broken- felt like.

"I missed you," I shrug and then stand up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Aww," Logan says as he pulls me back into a hug, " I missed you too."

"Let's go," I whisper, taking his hand in mine as he picks up my crutches.

"How was it?" he asks as he pushes the door open.

"It went better than I thought it would. We talked about what happened and what I went through and stuff like that. I think she's going to help."

I look outside. The empty parking lot that was present when we first came wasn't empty any longer. Instead every inch of it was covered by paparazzi.

I closed my eyes. I didn't need this. Not now. Not when everything was finally going well. I didn't need the paparazzi to make up some bizarre story as to what I was doing in a freaking therapy center.

"Camille! Camille! What are you doing in a therapy center?" Of course that would be the first question to come out of their mouths.

They shoved microphones in my face and the constant questions buzzed in my ears. I moved closer to Logan using my crutches. I tried to look away and ignore them, but it was hard. Logan pushes both of us through the crowd, his hand on my back.

"Guys, please move," he begs. "Just leave us alone."

I begin to follow him but I'm held back. I look over my shoulder to find a man holding onto one of my crutches and then moving it before I can react.

Then, I'm falling. But, I never reach the ground. Instead, I fall straight into Logan's arms.

"What the hell guys? Who do you think you are? You're damn lucky she's not hurt and that I'm not going to press charges. Get out of here! Go!" Logan screams, still holding me close as he stands up. "Please, just leave us alone."

Clearly the threat of pressing charges frightens them enough to go away. "Cam, let's go."

He holds open the door for both of me and I get in as he follows. I snuggle up to his side, running my thumb over his jaw line. "Logan, calm down. Please. I'm not even hurt."

"It's not just that. I'm tired of people ruining even the smallest amount of happiness we have. Can't everyone just leave us alone? I have you and our friends and that's all I need. I don't need some people spreading rumors and watch within some time, they'll already have made up some stupid story as to why we were both in a therapy center. I'm just... tired. I'm just tired of all of this. But I have you and all our friends and in that's the thing that makes everything better. I love you," he whispers, pecking my lips.

"I love you too. Logan... do you think I should release a press statement? I don't want fake stories just storming around. Maybe it's time that I take this under my control."

He looks at me a bit surprised. "If you want, then I think it's a good idea. The paparazzi just needs to stop making up stories about not just us but everyone."

I nod in agreement. "But for now, we have the whole day ahead of us to spend... _together_." I emphasize, teasing him as I wrap my eyes around his neck.

"Mmh, I don't mind at all," he trails off, kissing my cheek and then grazing his lips over my cheek to my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say, giggling into another kiss.

Things weren't fair for us and we didn't always get the happiness we desired but we were Logan and Camille after all and nothing ever came simple to us. But like Logan said, we had each other and in the end, that always made everything better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it! I don't know how I did with the therapy session so I would like to know if I did a good job or not.<strong>

**School's being a pain again and I have too many projects and homework due and too many tests and quizzes to study for so I'll try my best to update whenever I can. Hopefully, the next chapter of AMLP will be up later this weekend too.**

**So... review?**


	40. Together

**40th chapter. I can't believe it but let's do this. Oh and have any of you read Incantation by Alice Hoffman? I just started but the first page is so BEAUTIFUL! AND my best friend told me I write like that which made me want to hug her in the middle of class. LOL.**

**I've been so hyper while writing... I don't know why but that's really besides the point.**

**Oh and a very big shout out to all my loyal friends and reviewers, I really can't thank you enough.**

**AN: This is the 40th time I'm doing this for this story. No, I do not own Big Time Rush or anything related to it. All I own is the plot and the characters I have created. Anyways, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"So nice to meet you all, Camille has told me so much about you!" Dr. Coleman says as she smiles enthusiastically.<p>

A few weeks had passed by at this point and it was safe to say that Camille was healing. All of them, Camille included, were amazed at the fast recovery and how Camille was somewhat becoming her old self again. She would never be that girl she once was, that was for sure, but she was coming as close to it as possible. It was easier for her to talk to her friends about her feelings when she needed to and it was easier for her to be confident even if it was for the littlest of things. That fear, though not completely shed, was fading and the overwhelming love from Logan, her friends and everyone else had taken place of that fear. Tears came now and then but it was easier for her now. She always had someone to catch her when she fell and that made her feel safe.

But there was one thing they hadn't done. They hadn't talked about how her _friends_ felt. They hadn't talked about what _they_ went through. They hadn't talked about how horrible it was for_ them_ to see their best friend struggle like that. So that's what made them end up here at Dr. Coleman's office. Together. For group therapy.

If anyone saw them, yes, they would seem perfect even though that wasn't the case. Kendall, James, Carlos and Stephanie, when they first found out, were hurt that she didn't tell them how much she was suffering and worried that they would somehow trigger another hasty action. But after she reassured them that it wasn't the case and endlessly apologized after having a talk with them, they forgave her.

Jo was another story. Maybe it was because she and Camille were so close or maybe because she was simply hurt but she avoided Camille. She would shift her gaze when they locked eyes and rushed away as soon as the petite brunette came a bit too close. Camille wasn't going to lie- that_ hurt_. But a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach told her that she had hurt Jo ten times more. But she missed Jo. She wanted her forgiveness and it had yet to come.

"So we're going to start off with a little exercise, alright? Let's start with you, Kendall is it?" she asks as Kendall immediately nods his head.

There was no way to actually despise Amanda. Her sweet and down to earth self made it almost impossible for anyone to do so.

"How did you feel when you first found out that Camille had harmed herself?"

Kendall casts his eyes over to Camille, staring at her sadly. "Worried and as much as I don't like to admit it, scared."

"You don't like to break your walls down?" she asks casually, peering over at him with interest.

"Hate it," he replies nonchalantly.

"What about you... James?" She looks at the pretty boy who in return doesn't make eye contact with her. Instead, he looks down at his hands, clasping and unclasping them together.

He sighs, slowly looking up. "Shocked... Scared."

If this was under different circumstances, he would have laughed at how cliche this all seemed. It seemed like a scene in a movie with all the people all gathered around discussing their "feelings" with a therapist. But he couldn't laugh. He hated how this was. Oh how he wished he was watching this as a scene in a movie rather than actually being there. Now all he could do was go along with the flow because it was the only way to make all of them stronger.

"Carlos?" she asks, recognizing the young Latino. "Stephanie?"

Carlos extends his hand, reaching for Stephanie's hand and holding it tightly. "Scared," he whispers. "Worried."

"And... you, Jo?" she asks, looking at the blonde girl who was sitting off to the side, away from everyone else.

"Hurt. Shocked. Worried. Scared. Need I go on?" she chuckles to herself humorlessly, hugging one knee to her chest as she stares off into space.

"Bitter much?"

Jo sighs, hugging the knee closer to her chest. "How can I not be?" she asks, turning her head to look at Camille. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking Cam. I'm just... upset that you didn't tell me. I hate that we can't tell each other everything anymore. I keep on asking myself, 'When did everything get so complicated?' and even though I sort of know the answer, I still hate it... Sometimes, I get scared that you don't talk to me because you don't like me anymore. I know that probably sounds really childish and probably stupid but..."

"Jo," Camille pleads, "You know that's not true, right? We're best friends. That'll never happen. I know I haven't talked to you or anyone else for that matter about what was happening to me and I'm really sorry. But, Jo, you know that I love you right?" Camille asks, reaching out to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I know," Jo whimpers into Camille's shoulder, "I'm sorry too."

Camille pulls back, "So... we're good?"

Jo nods. "We're great."

They part, exchanging smiles before returning to their seats.

Then, silence falls over them until Dr. Coleman breaks the silence.

"How do you feel about you father- I mean Andrew, Camille," Dr. Coleman asks sweetly.

Camille silently curses, looking away. She had talked to Amanda about it before but she never wanted her friends to learn her feelings about Andrew.

"Cami," Logan says, lifting her delicate face with his index finger, "What is she talking about? You don't... you don't still... you don't hate him, do you?" he asks in realization.

He hated Andrew with a burning passion. If he was alive, he would jump at the chance to kill him even if that wasn't in his nature. He was the calm, straight headed one yet the very thought of Andrew Roberts and what he did to Camille was enough for him to want to punch someone.

He looks at Camille in shock, taken aback. How could she _not_ hate him?

"No, I don't, Logan," she whispers.

"What? Why not?" Carlos asks, releasing Stephanie's hand to focus on Camille.

Camille shuts her eyes, holding back tears and trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "Because he's my biological father."

"That's not a good enough reason, Cam," James says crossly.

"I know, James. Believe me, I know. I know he hurt me so much but I can't help it. You all knew the monster he turned into but y-you didn't see the great father he used to be. He used to be perfect and I loved him then. I loved him to no end and that kind of love doesn't just disappear. I can't say I love him right now but I don't hate him. Even though I can't forgive him, I don't hate him."

"Okay. I still don't understand and I don't think I ever will but..." Kendall trails off, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you guys. I know you told me not to thank you but what you've done for me and what you've put up with for me deserves more than just a thank you, but right now, that's all I can give you."

"Cami, you know that you don't have to give us anything in return. You don't even need to thank us. We do everything because we love you, not because we expect anything in return, you know that right?" Stephanie asks, pulling Camille into a side hug.

"I know."

In all honesty, Dr. Coleman had never seen a group interact so easily before until she absolutely forced them to. They were strong, even if they didn't see that. They were unbreakable together. These friendships... these relationships were so _admirable_. They didn't break, they didn't drift away when everyone else in the world expected them to. But no, they became closer than ever and that was something no one could ruin. Life hadn't been fair to them to say the least but in the end, everything worked out for them because they were together.

* * *

><p>Camille felt strangely confident. It wasn't that she wanted to go in front of people and announce to the world what happened to her but she wanted people to know the truth. She was tired of all the lies. Which is why she was now standing in front of the media, the cameras taking pictures and recording her.<p>

The questions that were being asked were ignored yet still buzzed in her ears. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply before starting.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm deciding to do this now rather than much earlier, and the answer is that I'm tired of all the lies being spread. I'm tired of all the rumors. I'd rather everyone know the truth and so I'm going to tell it to you."

She casts her eyes away from the crowd and looks at her friends backstage. They give her small, encouraging smiles in return.

The crowd is still buzzing with excitement and curiosity. No matter how many questions they were going to ask, she was only going to say what she believed was necessary. She didn't want to answer personal questions for the whole world to know.

She clears her throat a bit before starting, "Steve told all of you that I was abused and yeah, I'll admit it. I was abused when I was little and then I was kidnapped. But I'm not telling you all this because I want you to pity me. No, that's the last thing I want. I just want the rumors to stop. So yes, I was abused yet again. Then months passed by and I struggled but then I had to see Andrew in court again. It was hard and the unexpected happened. He brought a gun there and started shooting. He shot me. Needless to say, I wasn't the same as I was before. I was distant and I just wasn't the same."

Camille shuts her eyes to keep the tears from falling out. A lump grows in her throat and her voice chokes up.

"Everyday it felt like I was _suffocating_. I-I hated the way I felt and I knew I had to get h-help." She takes a deep breath in order to keep calm, "I know some of you saw Logan and I at my therapist's office. B-But I'm not crazy if that's what you're all thinking. I'm perfectly sane but I _knew_ I needed help. I needed professional help in order to keep my family strong. I was _scared_. Just as any other nineteen year old would be. My father turned into a monster and did things to me that any of you wouldn't even be able to imagine. I went through things that no one should have to go through, but you know the one thing that always gave me a reason to keep going? My family. My family isn't just made up of my parents. It's everyone I love and care about. I won't lie, we do fight and have misunderstandings but we love each other and that's what keeps all of us going everyday. If I didn't have Logan or anyone of my loved ones, I would be lost. I don't know what I would do. They've been with me through everything, even when times got rough and I have to thank them so much for that."

"And there's one last thing I wanted to tell everyone and no one, not even my family knows so it's kind of a surprise. If I've learned anything throughout this whole experience, it's that this was the biggest struggle I've ever been through. But I know there are other people, other kids out there who suffered just as much as me. Which is why I'd like to start up a fund for them. I was lucky that I had my family with me but not everyone is as lucky and I want them to have some kind of support system. I'll leave you off on that and as soon as the fund is started up, you guys will know."

"So hopefully, I cleared a lot of things today and yes, this was hard for me but it has made me more confident. Thank you guys," Camille nods slowly before backing away and attacking her friends into a hug.

"I love you guys," she sobs, finally letting the tears finally slip out. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Logan slips his arms around Camille's waist from behind as he playfully rubs his nose against the side of her neck. He presses a soft kiss on her neck before whispering, "Do you know how proud of you I am?"<p>

"Hmm," Camille says, tapping her chin teasingly, "I don't know, why don't you show me?" She smiles, pulling Logan into a deep kiss. She runs her thumb over his jaw line, staring into his loving chocolate colored eyes before kissing his jaw line. "I've missed this. Just the two of us."

They were now back in their apartment. Alone. They had all worked everything out and everyone decided to go their own way until they all met for dinner at their favorite restaurant.

"Me too, Cam," Logan whispers against her lips, tangling his fingers in her curls. He pulls back, letting his arms fall down to her waist. "So I was thinking... I want you to come to Minnesota with us for Christmas and New Years." He squeezes her waist, pecking her lips once more.

"I'd love to come with you guys but... I have to talk about it with my parents," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Already done. They said you could come if you want to, that is."

"Of course I will." She smiles shyly, bringing him to her and connecting their lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Cam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the 40th chapter is over. It feels so surreal even though I really don't know why. Anyways, a lot of things are coming at you this week. Next chapter of AMLP will hopefully be done and hopefully another two one shots. But one one-shot will be up for sure. I really hope you guys liked this and for those of you who have been asking me how much of this story is left, the answer is not much. That makes me so sad and happy at the same time... but the story from here on out will mostly be romance with hurtcomfort and friendship. I'm thinking maybe five more chapters... that could change but it'll definitely be around five even if it does change. Okay, I'll shut up now...**

**So... review?**


	41. Love

**Had a horrible week but this chapter was the one thing that made me smile. I really love how this chapter came out and hopefully the sweetness in this will make you smile a but and hopefully the steamy part will make you squirm a bit. Haha. I don't know how the steamy part is written or if it's even steamy at all, but I hope it came out okay. **

**Thank you all for your continuous support as always.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Logan steps out of the taxi, holding an arm out for Camille. She takes it gratefully, smiling up at him.<p>

Her crutches are now gone and for the first time in so long, she feels free. Her therapy sessions had officially ended two days ago, just in time for New Years. As much as they wanted to, it was impossible for Camille's sessions to end early and so they had spent a nice little Christmas together in L.A. They had left early that morning and spent the majority of the time on the plane simply snuggling and kissing. Now they had at last reached Minnesota and as the group of friends went in their own direction, they promised to meet the day after. Kendall and Jo walked hand in hand to meet up with Mrs. Knight and Katie at their house after exchanging good byes and Stephanie and Carlos had done the same. James and Skylar, his new beau, stalked off to James' dad's house first and then walked to his mom's. And yes, the James Diamond had now been dating Skylar for more than a week. They had been dating a for almost two months now and quite honestly, they had never seen James feel this way about someone before. He really cared about her.

The snow had already been falling when they landed since it was Minnesota after all but it was absolutely beautiful. It covered the trees, the ground, the roads… and Logan's favorite, Camille's hair. There were little snowflakes embedded into the dark curls and he thought it made her look even more beautiful. There was a chill outside which Logan and Camille had missed so much. They never thought they'd day this, both being natives of generally cold states, but they actually had missed the cold.

"M'lady," Logan says sweetly, kissing the back of Camille's hand before slipping his arms under her knees and carrying her bridal style.

"Logan! What are you doing?" she squeals but moves closer to him anyways.

"I don't know, I thought it would be more fun this way," he says, shrugging his shoulders as a wide smile is spread across his face.

"What if your mom sees or anyone else sees?" Camille asks, not angry but just amused.

"Hmm, who cares? We're in love and I'm not afraid to let everyone know. Watch- I LOGAN MITCHELL AM IN LOVE WITH-."

Camille slaps her hand over his mouth, "Logan!" she whispers, a small grin playing on her lips. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Me? Nothing. Nothing at all," he says as he tilts his head back and laughs. "I just want everyone to know how much I love my beautiful girlfriend."

Camille laughs quietly, "I know how much you love me. You don't need to tell the entire world."

"Okay," he whispers, bumping their foreheads together. They grin at each other as Logan guides them towards the entrance of his house and pushes the door open. He sets her down, letting her roam the house.

"Logan, your house is amazing! Well I've been here before once, but that was so long ago but I forgot how awesome your house was," Camille calls out from the kitchen.

Logan walks into the living room, surprised that he doesn't see his mother around. If she hadn't come to greet him at the door, he had assumed that she was waiting for him and Camille in the living room.

He spots a folded piece of paper on the otherwise spotless coffee table.

_Logan, _

_Honey, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it even though I promised that I would. I know how much this meant to you but work is just really piling up and I know I should've told you beforehand but I was afraid. I'm really sorry, sweetie. I know I've let you down especially since we haven't seen each other in so long. But I'm sure that you'll make this holiday wonderful for you, Camille and all of our friends and family. I love you and I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Mom_

His heart sinks. He hadn't seen his mother in a year and he was so looking forward to her hugs and kisses and now that something had come up, Camille wouldn't be able to meet her either._  
><em>

Camille walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. She rests her cheek against the lower part of his shoulder blade. "What's wrong?" she asks, moving in front of him. She looks at him curiously, lifting up his face. "Something's wrong."

"Psh, no. There's nothing wrong."

"Logan," she whispers, giving him a stern look.

He sighs, running a hand through his raven hair. "My mom couldn't make it. I really wanted her to be here but something came up and she had to stay. She's really sorry. I am too."

"Logan," Camille tells him, pulling him into a hug, "You know that that's nothing you need to apologize for, right? I mean yeah, I really wanted to meet your mom but I can always meet her some other time. But right now, we're together and even if your mom can't be here for New Years with us, we'll make the most of it, right?"

"Of course." He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close as he buries his nose into her dark curls.

They stand like that, letting the silence fall over them. It was peaceful.

"Hey, Cami, I want to show you something. Come with me?" he asks sweetly, touching her cheek.

"Of course." She stands on her toes kisses his cheek before taking his hand.

"Then go bundle up again," he whispers, tugging on her waist before pulling her into a kiss. "It's cold," he whispers as they part, his cool breath tickling her cheeks. He pulls her in for another kiss yet this time it's deeper and… different. Camille can't place her finger on it but it was definitely a good different. She doesn't question it. Why would she? Instead she places a hand on the back of his neck and kisses back for a few brief seconds before pulling away.

"Let's go, Logan. I want to see," she begs, pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"You're too cute," he tells her, lightly tapping her nose, "Let's go."

She blushes before following behind.

Fifteen minutes later they both find themselves in front of a frozen pond. Logan nearly gasps being back there. He's missed Minnesota. The pond was one of Logan's favorite places as a kid and as he grew up, he never grew out of the pond. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan would always meet there no matter if it was to talk, play hockey or just goof off and it held a special place in all of their hearts.

"It's beautiful, Logan," Camille whispers softly into the wind. It's freezing yet neither of them seems to mind.

"The guys and I have been here thousands of times. We love it here. It's really special to all of us." He slips his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers before kissing their connected hands.

"I love it here already," Camille whispers, looking down at the snow.

"I figured you would." Yet again, the silence fall over them.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something." Logan tells her, taking her other hand in his as well as he turns towards her.

"Yeah?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah." He sighs, closing his eyes as if he was trying to gain confidence. He purses his lips together before talking. "You that night when you got… kidnapped?" he asks and she slowly nods, refusing to let the tears come. "I told you that night that I wanted to talk to you and I never got to. Well, I really wanted to ask you something."

"Logan-," Camille protests before Logan places his index finger over her pink lips.

"Shh. I need to do this. These past months we have been through so much and even though we've struggled, we've managed to get through it. There were times when we both cried or even broke and couldn't take it anymore. But even after everything, we managed to stay together and love each other."

"These past few months have made us so strong but even if they hadn't happened, I would still be doing this. I love you, Camille. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. You mean everything to me. Every second I'm not with you makes me feel like a part of me is missing. You're my other half and the love of my life. Every time I hug you or kiss you or touch you, it still feels like the first time. There are still sparks."

Camille's breath hitches in her throat as a lump slowly begins to form. It wasn't that she never knew any of what Logan was telling her but just hearing him say it made her almost cry with happiness. All her life, her father- Andrew- was always so bent on telling her how hideous, how imperfect she was. He was always telling her how unworthy she was of everyone and how she didn't deserve to live and for the longest time, she believed him. But Logan had changed everything. He made her feel loved, wanted and beautiful. She had never thought that this would ever happen to her. Little Camille Roberts- little abused and _hated_ Camille Roberts- ended up finding the love of her life. Who would have thought?

He looks into her confused eyes with his own warm ones. He caresses her cheek before continuing.

"Even though you might argue with me when I say this, you've taught me so much. You've taught me that it's okay to break out of my box and be who I am. You've taught me that being different is perfectly fine. But most importantly, you've taught me that it's okay to love. You've taught me that it's okay to lose yourself to someone and love them with all their heart without expecting them to break your heart. Thank you for that, Cami."

Logan looks down at his shoes, just lightly kicking the glimmering snow before continuing yet again.

"I love you so Cami. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. Thank you for making me so happy. But there is one thing that's been bothering me lately. I don't want to keep calling you my 'girlfriend'. I want to call you my fiancée and one day, my wife. So… will you make me even happier and grant my wish. Will you marry me?" Logan asks softly before getting down on one knee while still holding her left hand. He opens up the velvet covered jewelry box, revealing a clean cut diamond which was surrounded by several smaller diamonds on a simple silver band.

A shaky hand goes to Camille's mouth, covering her watery smile. She hadn't known what to expect but never in a million years would she have expected this. Tears fall over and down her cold, rosy cheeks. "Y-yes." She smiles happily, reaching out so she can wrap Logan into a hug.

"I love you." Logan whispers into the hug.

"I love you too, Logan. So much," she replies.

He slips the ring on her nearly numb fingers before wrapping his arms around her waist securely. He collides their lips together, pressing his body against hers as close as possible. It's cold but that doesn't make a difference to them right now; they're warm in each others arms. He squeezes her waist, eliciting a small, low moan from her. He glides his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for access, which she gladly allows.

Again, this kiss was different. Something neither of them could place their finger. But it was definitely a good different.

* * *

><p>They didn't know what would happen but they hadn't expected this. As Logan pushes Camille up against the wall, his lips attached to hers, their minds become fuzzy. His hands were gripping her waist tightly as he held her to the wall and kissed her. As it did at the pond, his tongue swiped her lower lip and she immediately granted him access. Logan sucks and laps out every part of her mouth sweetly before moaning loudly into her mouth.<p>

"Logan, ugh," she moans, pushing her body into his. They somehow maneuver themselves over to his bed and fall back on it. Camille finds herself on top as she smiles down at him.

Their lips connect once again and Camille's fingers find themselves in Logan's dark locks as his find them at her waist again. Their tongues find each other again before Logan flips them over and pins Camille's wrists to the bed. Logan slides his hands down her body, feeling every curve and memorizing every part of her. Slowly, he lifts the thin, cotton material of her gray shirt up and gently kneads the soft skin he finds.

He slides his lips down to her jaw line and then her collarbone. Her skin is so soft, so addicting. He places wet kisses along her collarbone and shoulder, eliciting moans from her.

"Ugh," she moans, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Somehow he manages to find her sweet spot on the crook of her neck which causes her to moan even louder. The sound exhilarates him, making him want to never stop.

Logan slowly rubs circles on the inside of her thigh through the material of her jeans, moving dangerously close to her clit. Shivers run through her body and she realizes that she couldn't remember a time she felt so good.

"_Logan_," she groans as he sucks on her pulse point. His kisses are so addicting and she never wants him to stop. He keep trailing slow, sloppy kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

Suddenly, he pulls back with wild, lust filled eyes. "We- we shouldn't."

"Why not?" she asks in confusion.

"Because you made a promise to yourself that you wouldn't," he reasoned. He wanted this. He wanted her so bad but the smart, reasonable Logan in the back of his head was forcing him to stop even though his lower half was most certainly not.

"Logan," she lifts her head a bit and kisses him before falling back down, "I don't care anymore. I'm willing to break that promise. I want to be with you and besides, if Andrew has touched me more than you have, it makes me feel sick. Please," she begs.

She doesn't wait for a response. Instead, she begins kissing down his jaw and lets her nimble fingers open up the buttons on his shirt. Logan lifts her chin gently, looking at her for reassurance before connecting their lips again. This time it's tenderer, deeper.

Soon enough Logan's shirt is thrown off, as is Camille's. They're moving faster. Their need for each other is becoming frantic, and they're breaths are becoming in short gasps. They're breathless as they part their lips and Camille's lips go to Logan's chest. Her tongue swirls around random spots.

"Camille," he sighs into her curls.

Camille arches her back off the bed once Logan's hand tickles the skin of her back as he attempts to unhook her bra.

After some long moments, he finally gets it, pushing it to the side. He brushes his thumb over her nipple, causing her breath to hitch in her throat, smirking at her. "Logan," she gasps, shivers running her body yet again.

His fingers cup her breasts in his hands, slowly massaging them. His lips slide down her throat, teasing her.

"Gah. Mmph. Mmm," she moans, arching her back.

"_Baby_," Logan pants, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, pulling them off in one swift motion. He trails his lips back up, kissing up her creamy skin which was available now that she was topless.

"Mmm."

He pulls her back into a passionate kiss, getting a grip of her waist, never wanting to let go. Camille's timidly goes to his belt, unbuckling it hesitantly. He was getting hard, she knew. Logan parts from her, looking at her reassuringly before covering her hand with his own. Then before she can rethink, she tugs his jeans down so he can kick them off.

Her hand pushes down his boxers, slightly nervous that she had never seen him completely naked before and that he had never seen her completely bare either.

"I think it's only fair…" Logan teases, pulling her underwear down as well. Camille blushes furiously, her heated cheeks making Logan smile. "You're so beautiful."

His lips leave lingering kisses on her body and her lips before hovering over her. He doesn't want to admit it but he's _scared_. "Do- do you really want to do this? We don't have to."

"Logan," she whispers, resting her hands on both sides of his neck, "I really want to even though I'm scared."

"Want to know the truth?" he asks. "I'm scared to. I-I don't want to hurt you. I've spent all this time trying not to hurt you and now… I will."

"Logan, I know it's going to hurt like hell. Trust me, I've heard from Jo and Stephanie that it will but I want us to make love. I want you." She wraps around his neck and collides their lips yet again, moaning into his mouth.

Then his worries fade away into the kiss. It feels like they're the only two people in the world and their love is over powering everything. He slips his arms around her bare waist, kissing her harder.

That night is full of the sounds of cries, the smacking of lips and moans of pleasure. There wasn't a doubt on their minds that this was the best night of their lives. They made love and got engaged all in the same night.

As the sounds echo throughout the house, they think of how lucky they are. It was New Years and they were fortunate enough to be able to spend it in each others arms. And as the clock strikes twelve, they kiss and just like every time, sparks fly.

They welcomed in the New Year by becoming one. Their love for each other would never fade- it was much too strong. They had been through so much yet their love was everlasting. Come the new year, they would be able to start over again. A new year meant a fresh start. They would finally be able to move on and spend the rest of their lives together. They were engaged, and eventually, they'd be married.

They had their whole lives in front of them and there was no rush to get to the end. Their love would make each step worth it no matter how hard it was. As they stared into each others eyes which were full of nothing but love and admiration, they welcomed in the New Year and took their first step toward to a their future as one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know about any of you, but I really liked how this went... especially the ending. I'm sorry my little love scene was a fail. I bet you can tell I've literally only done scenes like that a few times. Sigh. I'll learn soon... I hope. I couldn't write them going all the way but it was definitely implied. I'm sorry if I let you down. But seriously, I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I had such an awesome time writing it.<strong>

**-As of now, there are 3-4 more chapters left. But like I said before, that can change.**

**-By the way, anyone recognize Skylar? She was in LYA...  
><strong>

**So... review? Can I break 200?**


	42. Their Symbol

**Did you guys see how many reviews this story has? Over 200! That's amazing and I could never have done it without you guys so thank you so much. :)**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or Camille and Logan have been literally attached by the hip all day?" Kendall asks, tossing a few airplane peanuts in the air and catching them in his mouth and chewing on them as he stares at the love birds cuddled up in the seat across from him. He watches as they whisper to each other, both of them quietly laughing before exchanging a sweet kiss.<p>

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed?" James asks from in front of him.

"I mean I know we haven't seen them in a couple of days and all but I didn't think they would be like that," Carlos says, grabbing a few peanuts from Kendall's palm.

"What do you guys think happened? It's kind of awkward watching them be all over each other like that," Kendall wonders out loud.

Jo smacks his arm just as Stephanie smacks Carlos and Skylar smacks James. "Shut up, they're adorable." But not even they could deny their curiosity. Logan and Camille had always been close, but now they wouldn't even leave each other's side. It was sweet, really, but still their friends wanted to know the reason behind their actions.

They hadn't met up in days, each of them spending separate holidays with their girlfriends or boyfriends and their families. To the point where they met up in the airport, each couple running late, they barely had time to greet each other until on the plane. It didn't leave them any time to ask questions or to even make observations but now that everyone had settled, they were beginning to notice. Their time apart had made them slightly more curious as to what happened during that period.

"I want to know. Something's up with them, I just know it. I wish they'd tell us because we're here wondering and they're over there being all lovey dovey. What do you guys think happened?" Carlos asks giddily.

They stare at him, not even realizing that Camille and Logan have walked over to them.

"I don't know," James shrugs.

"I wish we could know 'cause I'm really curious guys."

"You do realize that we can hear you from all the way over there. You know that you can just ask us, right?" Camille asks, chuckling. She rests her elbow on the top of the seat and rests her head on it while her other hand holds Logan's hand tightly.

"Yeah but that would be too… straightforward," James says, wrapping an arm around Skylar. They relax into the seat behind them, knowing their questions would soon be answered.

"We wouldn't have minded," Logan tell them, shrugging his shoulders. He smiles, bringing Camille to him and kissing her temple. Their fingers are still clasped together, neither of them intending to let go anytime soon.

"So… what's up with you guys?" Stephanie asks, trying her best not to be awkward. She shifts in her seat so she can face them.

Jo turns to them to say something but a glimmering object catches her eyes. A diamond. More importantly a diamond ring. There on Camille's finger, though it's hard to see it because her hand is entwined with Logan's, is the diamond ring. She gasps, covering her mouth with one hand before jumping out of her seat and enclosing both Logan and Camille in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, guys! You didn't tell us but I'm so happy for you guys!" she squeals, lifting Camille's hand so she can clearly see the ring. "Nicely done, Logan," she praises, admiring the beautiful ring.

"What?" all three boys ask simultaneously, "What are you talking about, Jo?"

It clicks for the girls almost immediately and they squeal, getting up to give them hugs of their own. "Congrats guys!"

"Thanks."

"Wait… Logan, you didn't get Cami pregnant or anything did you?" James asks, oblivious to what's happening around him.

Logan blushes a scarlet red, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ahem, um, no, James. I didn't get Cam pregnant."

"Why are you blushing then?" Carlos inquires, narrowing his eyes.

"What? No, I'm not blushing," Logan insists though the color of his naturally pale skin betrays him.

"Yes you are. You wouldn't be blushing if I had said that a week ago. Something happened," James accuses.

"Nothing happened," Logan insists, tensing.

"For goodness sake, everyone just look at Cami's hand!" Jo says, shushing all of them.

"What's wrong with it? Is it on fire?" Carlos speaks, becoming more alert by the second.

"What? No! Carlos, just look at her hand," Stephanie tells her boyfriend, patting his forearm.

The oblivious boys simply look at her hand and take a few moments to process what they're all trying to tell them. Then it hits each one of them, one by one. "You proposed? You didn't even tell us," Kendall tells him, a small tinge of hurt shining in his emerald colored orbs. "But I am happy for you. Congrats guys."

"Kendall," Logan grabs his arm, forcing him to look at him, "Don't be mad. They only reason I didn't tell you or anyone else is because I wanted it to be a surprise not only for Cam, but all of us. I wanted to add a little more happiness to our lives and telling all of you wouldn't have made it as fun. The only people who actually knew were Cami's parents just because I wanted to make sure it was alright and that they supported my decision."

Kendall laughs, "I wasn't mad but thanks for the explanation anyways. You really haven't changed since we were nine, have you? You still ask for permission no matter what we do. Do you even realize how many times we've gotten caught because you felt the right thing to do would be to tell an adult," he teases.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I was just being responsible," he protests but laughs along anyways.

"Right like every other nine year old asked the teacher for permission to play tag during recess. I mean who does that?"

"Hey can we get back to the fact that Logie and Cami are going to get married?" Carlos asks, becoming more excited than ever.

"When's it going to be?" James asks and then a spur of questions follow. Information about everything down to what they were going to eat was asked.

Logan and Camille step back, "Guys, chill a bit. We're excited too but we haven't really decided anything yet. We haven't even decided when we want to get married. I mean, nineteen is pretty young but everything will be worked out soon."

A murmur of "okays" follow and they all take a seat, deciding it would be best not to be yelling at by a flight attendant.

They all return to their respected other, letting the silence overcome them.

Carlos breaks the silence, asking, "Hey, you still didn't tell us why you blushed so much when James asked if…?"

Logan groans, hating that Carlos was insistent on receiving an answer. "You guys didn't… you know, right?" Carlos asks, teasing them.

When they receive nothing but nervous looks, they gasp. "You didn't!"

"Well, no, yes, I don't know..." Logan says, flustered.

Camille cuts in, filling in for her frazzled fiancée, "We kind of did…" she says quietly.

They nod, not pushing the subject. It was their own business what they did together, not theirs especially when each of them had already had their first times and Logan and Camille were last. Each one of them knew how awkward it was to be in that situation.

Then they drift off, each couple doing their own thing. Jo and Kendall are happily asleep in each others arms as are Carlos and Stephanie and James and Skylar are going through his iPod and listening to music as they quietly sing along.

Camille and Logan are comfortably seated in their seats again, cuddling with one another. Logan's arms are slung around her waist as she lies somewhat horizontally on top of him. He twirls her curls around his finger, letting each one fall one by one. "That was... interesting," he admits, kissing the top of her head.

She tilts her head back, looking up at him and chuckles, "They're our friends, what did you expect?"

"True," he smirks, "But we love them for it."

"Yes we do. We'd be nowhere without them."

Logan lifts their hands, their fingers still entwined and kisses them. They both stare down at them, smiling. Camille's ring is cool against Logan's warm skin and Logan lifts their hand again, this time kissing the ring. It was their symbol. The symbol proving that no matter what hardships you face in life, true love will always pull through. Just like Logan and Camille had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, it was a short, somewhat rushed chapter but I have a valid reason for that. I really needed to update and this chapter was meant to be light hearted anyways so... anyways, someone has asked me not to update any of my stories next Saturday for a anti bullying movement they're doing (which I will be trying my hardest to participate in btw) which I respect. <strong>

**Also, today is the one year anniversary of Conflicting Emotions and it's been one year since prettylocks111 has joined the BTR fandom. So go congratulate her because she's so amazing and she deserves the best. Love you and I hope you guys check out the one shot I've posted for her.**

**So... review? **


	43. Reuniting

**AN: Yeah, a day early right? But tomorrow's anti-bullying day I've been asked not to update any of my stories unless they are about bullying. Besides, I have a one shot for you all today.**

**This is the last chapter and as sad as that makes me, it makes me incredibly happy at the same time. There will be an epilogue but I have an important question for all of you at the end. I hope you all like this and thank you for sticking with me for so long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>"Okay Cam, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," Logan orders, placing his hands over her pretty eyes from behind her. "I have a surprise for you," he whispers sweetly in her ear, kissing the outer shell of it.<p>

She giggles, leaning back into him and opening her eyes, "What do you have planned?" she asks curiously.

He drops his hands from her eyes, wrapping his arms around her dainty shoulders. "You'll just have to wait and see." She gives him a look but willingly closes her eyes again. "Good, now just keep them closed."

He backs away from her, steadying her before moving towards the front door. He swings the front door open, knowing who's behind it though no bell has been rung. He ushers in the young boy along, thanking the officers over and over again before letting them leave, confident that he wouldn't be needing them. He looks at the young boy once their alone. "Wow," he whispers in awe.

Knowing that Camille is waiting, he guides the nervous boy into the living room and sets him a few feet directly in front of Camille. "Wait here," he quietly whispers.

He moves behind Camille, wrapping his arms around her again, "You can open your eyes again, sweetie."

The young boy is confused. He's fourteen and in the matter of minutes, his life became more complicated and mysterious than ever.

She turns to him, not even realizing someone else is in the room and pecks Logan's lips. "Look," Logan points to the dark haired boy, smiling. The boys shifts his weight from foot to foot, nervously looking between Logan and Camille.

"Logan," she chuckles, "Who's this?" She gives him a confused look, looking at the uncomfortable boy. She realizes that his hair closely resembles hers without the curls. Except he has sea blue eyes. They kind of reminded her of... Andrew's. Only his were strikingly cold and harsh, the boy's are almost soothing and calm. But the similarity makes her shudder despite the fact she knows that the boy isn't going to cause any harm especially if Logan was the one who let him in.

She grabs Logan's hand as a source of comfort. _Breathe, Camille, breathe,_ she reminds herself. She doesn't understand why she's afraid. She knows that he's not going to hurt her yet she's uncomfortable.

"Calm down, baby," he whispers, affectionately rubbing her shoulders, "Let me at least introduce him to you."

She nods her head frantically, forcing herself to not crumble in panic. She squeezes his hand tighter, hating that memories were rushing back to her. Those _eyes_. Every moment of pain she's ever felt comes back to her, making her almost scream. She bites her bottom lip, whimpering.

She feels so horrible for scaring the poor boy but all she can see is Andrew._ Andrew. Andrew. Andrew._ She tries to force the image out of her head. _He's dead,_ she reminds herself, _he can't hurt you anymore_. But her eyes deceive her brain and she backs away from them, dropping Logan's hand, screaming. She clasps her hands over her ears almost as if she's trying to ignore everything around her. It terrifies the boy. He has never heard anything like it before. It was a scream from a horror movie, one that he could never forget and was etched into his brain forever. The worst part? He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was the cause of it.

She runs away from them, going into their bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Logan opens his mouth to say something before closing it. He didn't know what just happened. He thought he was going to surprise Camille but what happened was the exact opposite. She was terrified. He saw it in her eyes. She was scared.

He hadn't intended for this to happen. He hadn't planned on seeing that same broken look like he had only two months ago. Least of all, he hadn't planned on hearing a blood curdling scream.

"Wait here," he tells the boy, before rushing after Camille. He knocks softly on the door, "Cami, can I come in?" he asks quietly, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore.

"Y-yeah," she says after a few moments. Her voice is choked with tears and his heart breaks at the sound of it.

He opens the door slightly and slides in, securely closing it behind him. "Hey baby," he murmurs, sitting down next to her on the floor. She's sitting on the floor, playing with the hem of her shirt as she tries to distract herself from the impending tears. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "What happened out there?" he asks gently.

Camille looks up at him, her warm eyes shining with tears. "His eyes," she whispers, "Logan, they remind me of Andrew's. For a moment all I could see was him. I- I couldn't see anything else and oh God Logan, I got so scared," she cries, shuddering.

"Hey, listen to me," Logan whispers resting his forehead against hers and rubbing circles on her cheeks as he holds her face delicately in hers, "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore, baby."

"I- I know. But you don't get it Logan. I love you but what you're saying is harder to believe than you think it is. He's been gone for almost two months but I can still remember every aspect of him. It haunts me Logan. I'm moving on but everything he did or said to me still haunts me."

"I know. I know I'll never get it completely but I do know this is hard for you. Believe it or not, you're incredibly strong and I'm so proud of you," he tells her, rubbing his nose against hers. "But that boy... he's not Andrew and never will be, trust me on that. And once you know who he is, I'm positive you'll think so too."

Then there's soft knocking on the door and they turn their heads towards the door as a sliver of it opens. Camille dries the last of her tears, attempting to show that she had never been crying in the first place. "Can I come in?" the boy peaks his head in, speaking for the first time. Logan nods and reluctantly, so does Camille. "I feel really bad... I made you cry didn't I?" he asks guiltily. He looks down at his clasped hands, frowning.

"No," Camille answers, "It's fine. Something just happened and..."

He nods, understanding.

"You guys barely even know who each other are," Logan says in realization, surprised at how quickly they began to talk. "Camille," Logan squeezes her hand, "Meet Ethan Roberts."

She looks at him with wide eyes full of disbelief. Then it clicks. The hair. The eyes. Everything. It made sense. A shaky hand goes to her mouth and tears full of happiness come flooding back. "Logan," she gasps, still eyeing the young boy. "It's not... is it?"

"It is," he whispers warmly, kissing her temple.

She engulfs the boy- Ethan- into a hug. She's crushing the poor boy but she can't bring herself to let go. She hasn't seen her little brother in almost _eleven_ years. The last time she saw him was when she was eight and he was three and she made the most risky decision of letting him go. There was almost no way she could have recognized him if it weren't for the similarities between her and their parents.

She pulls back looking tearfully at the boy while smiling widely. He looks at her confusedly, not sure of what was going on. He had just made her cry and now he made her cry with happiness?

Logan notices the confused expression on Ethan's face, nudging his shoulder. "How much exactly did the officers tell you? Because by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like much."

"They told me I was supposedly meeting my long lost sister and then they dragged me here. That's pretty much it," he retorts. "So I know that she's Camille and that she's my sister but I don't really know much else."

Camille pulls back, realizing how uncomfortable he must be. "I'm sorry, I should have asked." Despite the fact that he has almost no idea of what's going on, she can't be any happier. Her baby brother is right in front of her.

"It's cool," he replies. He may not know everything just yet but he can't believe that his sister is actually a star in Hollywood. He's actually seen her acting before in movies, and he's got to admit, she was amazing on the big screen. Some of his friends even have crushes on her which is crazy considering she was his sister though he didn't know it then. "No offense or anything because this is your apartment, but who are you? I mean I know you're in Big Time Rush because my little sister loves you guys but who are you exactly... to her," he nods in Camille's direction.

He smiles, "None taken. I'm Logan Mitchell, Camille's fiancée."

"Fiancée?" he asks, amazed. He had figured that she had a boyfriend but a fiancée? He hadn't expected that. He may not have seen Camille in years and he may barely know her but he was genuinely happy for her.

"Yeah," Camille whispers, twisting the diamond ring on her finger. "Our four year anniversary is coming up soon," she says, smiling faintly.

"Wow. That's a long time," he tells them, astonishment evident in his voice. "Hey... Can I ask you a question if you're okay with of course."

"Go ahead."

"Why... How did I make you cry out there? I mean I didn't even do anything."

"I don't think-," Logan starts but is cut off by Camille. She gives him a look and he knows that she wants him to know everything.

"You look a lot like Andrew," she says, her voice beginning to waver. She gulps, shutting out every memory that's coming back. She couldn't get mad at her little brother for looking like him.

"Who's Andrew?"

"My- our father," she replies, gritting her teeth. Logan rubs small circles on her thigh, reminding her to stay clam.

"So what's so bad about that?" he asks. He didn't understand. Wasn't looking like his parents a good thing?

"He- he made my life hell. He's the reason I haven't seen you in eleven years."

Then he's taken aback. Everything is jumbled up in his brain and he's not following her anymore. "H- how?" he squeaks out, almost afraid of the answer.

She narrows her eyes. "Have you ever watched the news?" she asks.

"Well yeah but not a lot. They're on in my house a lot since my mom watches them a lot but... I tend to lose interest quickly," he says, a bit embarrassed.

"I was on before Christmas. Have you seen me on? Or anytime before that even?"

"Maybe. I don't really get what you're trying to tell me though," Ethan responds. "I'm missing something important, aren't I?"

"You are... Listen," Camille tells him, "When you were three, I was eight. Everything was f-fine until my- I mean our mom left us all of a sudden," Camille corrects herself, not being used to referring her parents as both their parents.

"She's gone?" he asks in surprise. His face falls, "I won't even get to meet her?"

Camille's expression softens at his crestfallen expression, realizing that he probably doesn't even remember that their mother left let alone what she was like. "No, I'm sorry. She said she might come back but it's been eleven years. I figure she's moved on. Whatever," she mutters under the breath bitterly.

"What about our dad?"

"Our dad- Andrew- you're not going to get to meet him either. He... he used to abuse us. Well you left before anything got really horrible but still."

"What do you mean I 'left'? I was three," he asks.

"Eleven years ago, I kinda pushed you out the window while our dad was out and I thought we would both be able to escape and get some help but then he came back and I had to let you go all alone. We were so close to escaping that night. So close."

"But that means you stayed or at least you were forced to," he says in realization.

"Yeah." She twiddles her thumbs, suddenly fascinated by them. Logan tightens his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"How bad was it? It didn't last for that long, did it?" he questions, a concerned expression evident on the features of his face.

She sighs, moving closer to Logan and burying her face in his chest before looking at Ethan again. "It was... bad. Three and a half years, that's how long it lasted."

He gasps, small droplets of tears appearing in his eyes. He may barely knew who this girl was but he was his sister and knowing that she went through all especially after saving him, made him feel sorry for her. Not in a pitiful way but he knew that she didn't deserve to go through that. No one did. "That's horrible."

"Mmm," she murmurs, wrapping her arms around Logan. Logan brushes his nose against her dark brown curls, kissing them lightly.

"Thank you," he whispers, "For saving me."

She smiles softly, "You were my baby brother, if I had to do it again, I would do it in a heartbeat. But you're welcome." She pauses, but continues to spill everything. She leaves out details, only giving him the highlights. "Then I was put into foster care after I was saved. I went from home to home but I never fit in. Then finally one of the cops who saved me, adopted me. I lived with them in Connecticut for the majority of my life and then when I was fifteen, I came out here to pursue my acting career."

He nods, questions still buzzing in his brain. He had never actually heard something like this from anyone. Sure he's read articles online but hearing it was more terrifying than anything else he had witnessed in his entire life. "Can I ask more questions? I mean it's okay if you don't want to answer them but I'm just curious," he rambles.

She laughs despite the fact her voice is still choked with tears. "Ask away."

They were both holding onto every word, every sound. They hadn't even known where the other was for the majority of their lives. Ethan's smiles at her laugh. It was the first time he had heard it... or at least since he could remember.

"Why were you asking about me watching the news? All this happened almost eleven years ago, right?"

She shakes her head quickly, whimpering a bit. "No," she whispers, "He came back for me. He escaped prison and he found me. He made my life and everyone I loved and cared about lives hell. He kidnapped me almost seven months ago."

"But you were rescued," he says quietly.

"Kind of. I wasn't exactly okay physically or even mentally for that matter," she turns to Logan, pushing up his sleeve, "A bullet grazed him. I was in the hospital for about two months after the kidnapping," she whimpers, lightly touching the faint scar on Logan's arm.

"It was really bad wasn't it? Is that the end or is there more? I mean Andrew did get caught, right?" he asks nervously. He prays that there isn't more- that this is the end. Deep down, he has a feeling that there's more yet he pushes it aside, hoping that the poor girl didn't have to endure anymore than that.

"There's more. About a month after that, there was a trial. For some reason we thought it was going to go fine. The only thing I was dreading was seeing him again. Just thinking about him made me shudder and the last thing I wanted to do was face him again. I didn't want to see him again," she cries. She doesn't care if she's making Ethan uncomfortable but the thought of Andrew is enough to bring tears to her eyes. "But then he brought a gun and he shot me twice. And then he shot himself. Just like that, everything fell apart right when everything was coming back together again."

"Is he... dead?"

Camille solely nods, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "I had to go to therapy after that. Certain things happened and I wasn't okay. I was far from it," she sniffles.

"I hate him." It wasn't a question but a statement. His eyes burned with fury though he barely knew Andrew. What he did was wrong and cruel. He moves over to the haunted girl, wallowing her up in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispers, "It's not your fault." She doesn't need to stress that she doesn't hate him. That was going to be too much for him to handle in one day and she doubted that he would be able to understand her complicated and conflicting emotions all at one time. Right now, all she wanted to do is stop this moment in time and hold her little brother in her arms. She reaches up, tangling her fingers gingerly in his short dark locks. Small droplets of tears trickle down from her eyes yet she lets them fall. She was so happy even though retelling her story was still as hard as it was every time.

She still can't believe Logan somehow found Ethan. She didn't now how and she makes a note to herself to ask him later. She doesn't know how or even why Logan goes to such extents for her but she can't be more grateful. He's given her so much in life and no "thank you" was ever going to be enough. But their love for each other certainly was and in their hearts, they both knew that.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how amazing you are?" Camille asks Logan, smirking.<p>

Ethan was now gone, returning back to his own house. Camille drank in every moment though she knew she would see him again. It was almost too hard to let him go. Eleven years does that to a person. After talking more with him, she learned more about him, what his life was like, what he liked to do, everything really. A couple had adopted him when he was four, after the woman who had found him put him into foster care. His adoptive father died when he was eight and he now lived with his mother and his younger sister and younger brother as well. They were both were fans of BTR and though he wouldn't admit it, he was too. He was fairly popular in school though he was quiet and had his own circle of close friends, which he said, "They'll freak out once they know you're my sister. They all have crushes on you". They learned how he lived only in northern California, close enough for them to visit each other often. They nearly laughed at how long it took to find him when he'd been living in L.A. the entire time.

"Maybe," he teases, poking her. He wraps his arms around her stomach from behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder as they sit on their bed together. He rocks them back and forth slightly, placing sweet kisses on her neck. "How about you show me?" he asks playfully, his eyes shining with mischievousness.

She ignores him, teasingly rolling her eyes. "How did you even get him here?"

"I called up the police station months ago and asked them to find you. It would have been faster but they had absolutely no way to find him since they didn't even have a picture. It took a long time but they found him."

"We have to thank those officers a lot you know," Camille tells him, sighing at the feeling of his hot lips against her neck and his nose rubbing behind her ear.

"They're just doing their job and besides, I think they'll get tired of us if we thank them anymore. They've already told us to stop," he murmurs against her skin.

"Mmm, yeah," she turns around to face him, pushing him back onto the bed and entangling her dainty fingers in his raven hair. "Thank you, Logan," she whispers, "For doing so much for me these past few months. It means a lot to me though I'm sure you already know that. But still, thank you for fixing me and being there for me and for _saving_ me Logan."

"Stop thanking me, Cam. I did what I did because I love you and I never want to let you go."

"I never want to let you go either, Logan."

She bends down, connecting their lips and for once, everything is going right. There's no more drama or sorrows, just happiness and love. It was the moment they'd been longing for all these months and it had finally come. Everything was alright again and Logan and Camille, despite the hardships they face, were together and no one could ever break that. They weren't going to let each other go no matter what was thrown at them because their love truly was that strong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I hope you all liked it. No, Camille's not fully healed and she never will be completely. Things like that last with you forever and I wanted to show that. <strong>

**To think that this story is so close to the end... it's almost surreal for me. It doesn't feel like it's been more than eight months since I started this story. I really love this story with all my heart in the least conceited way possible. Not only has it helped me with my writing it's also brought me to people that mean so much to me now. **

**Technically next chapter will be the epil****o****gue and I don't know when that will be up. I want to make it as perfect as possible but I also don't want to take TOO long. So the question... would you guys want a sequel or a one shot or something or should I just leave this story as is and move onto other stories? I have a list of stories that I want to start on so honestly, I don't know. I want your opinion. But on the same note, I want my Kendall and Jo story started as soon as possible.**

**Sorry for that long author's note but seriously guys, thank you. This journey would have been impossible without all of you.**

**So... review?**


	44. Stronger

**A/N: Last chapter. The epilogue. Oh God. Let's do this. But by the way, thank you to everyone who corrected my mistake last chapter, I did go back and replace the chapter but if you didn't catch my mistake, Camille hasn't seen Ethan in _eleven_ years, not sixteen. That was completely my fault so sorry about that. But I really hope you all enjoy this epilogue because after almost nine whole months, this is the end. Sigh. It's kind of hard to believe...**

**So anyways, this song has been sitting in my hard drive for over eight months and when I first found it, I _knew _****it was perfect. So the song is called Stronger by Jennette McCurdy. Hope you love it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: For the 44th time as well as the last time for this story, no I still don't own Big Time Rush. I do, however, own this plot and the characters which I have created. So I guess that'll have to do. :)**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Guys, let go!" Camille shrieks as they throw her into a chair, forcing her into a short teal strapless dress and silver heels. They taking out a curling iron, curling her hair, making sure every hair is in place.<p>

Despite the fact it was against her will, even she had to admit she looked pretty good.

They shove long, dangly, silver earrings into her hand, insisting she put them on and they do her make up, not even giving her a chance to protest. She doesn't know what the fuss is. But she wasn't even given the chance to ask questions as her friends work to make her look flawless.

Soon they're done, and they step back, getting a better view of her. "Well, what do you think?" Katie asks, standing next to her as she admires her in the mirror in front of them.

Camille's jaw drops in awe as she blushes, "I look really… nice. But why'd you dress me all up fancy?" she asks curiously, spinning around and facing her friends.

Skylar smirks, "You'll see."

Soon enough they usher her out the door, cooing about how she looks beyond gorgeous. They were dressed equally as nice, she notices. Jo was in a short dark blue dress, Stephanie in a purple one, Skylar in a red one and even Katie was wearing a jade green dress that fell just above her knees.

"Guys, will you tell me where we're going or not?" she asks them.

"Hush. You'll see when we get there," Stephanie tells her in a sing- song voice. She glosses her lips again, fluffing her hair before looking back at Camille who's in the backseat with Katie and Skylar while Jo is in the driver's seat. "Trust me; it'll all be worth it."

She nods, biting her bottom lip in anticipation, "Okay."

Before she knows it, she's being dragged into a dark hall and her friends disappear from her side. She doesn't know what going on and she doesn't know why it's so dark.

"Guys?" she calls out, "Where are you?" She tries to walk in the darkness but it's no use. It's pitch black and she nearly runs into a chair before giving up.

Suddenly arms slide around her petite waist, her hair is swept away from her the back of her neck, and she feels hot lips at her shoulder, her collarbone and then her neck. Lips hover over fading scars, the indents tingling from the sensation. She tenses but soon relaxes. She knows those kisses- they were Logan's kisses. His fingers rub her waist gently, as the kisses make their way up to her ear. She moans softly, "Logan…" she whispers quietly, still unaware of what was going on.

"I'm glad you made it, baby," he whispers into her ear, nipping at it. His breath is cool, an unusual contrast to the temperature of his lips, "Happy Anniversary."

She lights up. She had known he would remember, it was something they had been looking forward to since forever, but her heart warms hearing him say it. She turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Happy Anniversary to you too," she whispers, pressing their lips together. It's still pitch black yet both of them have memorized every inch of each other through the years.

Then the lights flicker on and everyone stands up. Everyone's there. Everyone from her friends to her parents. She spins around, pulling away from the kiss, clamping her hand over her mouth before turning back to Logan. "How?" she whispers.

He shrugs, smirking, "I have my ways."

She squeals, taking his hand and walking over to her parents and throwing her arms around them, bringing them close to her. "You're here," she sighs, parting from them. "I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah, baby girl, we are," her father says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's so good to see you again, honey," her mothers coos, hugging her close, tears forming in her eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mama," she says, sounding like a small child.

Her mom lifts up her hand, getting a view of her ring. "Nice choice Logan," she compliments. "I'm so happy for the both of you," she whispers, dragging both of them into a hug.

"Thanks. We're going to go meet some other people okay?" Camille tells her gently.

Her mom sniffles, nodding her head, "Of course."

Logan slips his hand into hers, squeezing it tightly. "You look beautiful by the way. Absolutely stunning," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She blushes, "I didn't have much choice since Jo, Steph, Skylar and Katie practically forced this on me but thanks anyways."

"I knew they'd do their job right," he laughs, playfully teasing her.

"Hey!" she squeals, leaning into his strong frame.

"I'm just kidding, honey. But you know if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here right now… you know, celebrating our four year anniversary," he whispers sweetly into her ear.

She laughs softly, ducking her head when Logan's lips get dangerously close to her ear. "I know."

They begin to mingle with other people, thanking them for coming. They seat themselves with their friends, laughing along as others part to do other things.

"You know you're awesome right?" Camille teases, poking Logan's stomach.

"Maybe," he grins. He tugs on his blue button down, fiddling with the buttons. He straightens his black vest that he's wearing. "But seriously, you deserve it," he tells her, kissing her cheek.

She sighs, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder so that the side of her head is resting against his cheek. "Can you believe it's been four years?"

"It's been four wonderful, amazing, memorable years," he whispers, rubbing his nose against her curls.

"It seems almost surreal to know that we've together for four years. When you first met me..." she turns their interlocked hands over so that her engagement ring is in view, "Did you ever think we'd end up being married one day and spending the rest of our lives together?"

He looks into those soulful eyes of her, answering truthfully, "No. I was little shy, quiet and nerdy Logan who was scared of the out- going, eccentric Camille," he chuckles, kissing their connected hands, grazing his lips close to the fading cuts on her wrists, "But I'd never been more happy to step outside of my little box until I met you. Now I can't imagine my life without you," he whispers, touching their noses together.

She giggles, "Me either," she tells his, kissing his lips. "I'm so happy we've spent these past four years together."

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too," she sighs happily.

"Okay guys, listen up," Kendall says into the microphone in the front of the room, "We have some things we want to do first before we let you all go back to doing your own thing." He looks behind him as Jo gives him a thumbs up sign. "Okay, first off, thank you all so much for coming to celebrate Logan and Camille's four year anniversary. They've been so much together yet I've never seen a more perfect couple in my life."

A chorus of "heys" and protests come from Carlos and James, making Kendall chuckle, "Okay maybe _one_ of the most perfect couples. But they're definitely the strongest couple though. And second, my lovely, beautiful girlfriend wrote a song for them and would like to sing it. So give it up for Jo Taylor!"

The small crowd erupts in applause as Jo walks onto the stage, seating herself on the stool and pulling her guitar onto her lap. She adjusts the microphone, speaking into it, "Hey guys, I know a most of you know what happened to all of us these past few months and through those months I wrote this song and hopefully you'll all like it. This song is called Stronger."

She strums her guitar, starting to sing.

"_You feel out of breath, used up and broken down  
>Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground<br>Some days you want to scream but you can't make a sound  
>But you're not alone<em>

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight  
>You'd rather give it up than give it one more try<br>'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside  
>You're not alone" <em>

She sings flawlessly, keeping her eyes fixed on Logan and Camille the entire time.

_"Right now it feels like the end of the world_  
><em>All your battles are lost<em>  
><em>You've been cheated, mistreated<em>  
><em>Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer<em>  
><em>Hold on a little bit longer<em>  
><em>Trust me, you'll see<em>  
><em>You'll be so much stronger<em>  
><em>You'll be so much stronger<em>

_It's only temporary, but it feels like you're stuck_  
><em>Like no wishing well could ever change your luck<em>  
><em>They say when one door closes, another opens up<em>  
><em>And you walk right through<em>  
><em>Yeah you know what to do<em>

_Right now it feels like the end of the world_  
><em>All your battles are lost<em>  
><em>You've been cheated, mistreated<em>  
><em>Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer<em>  
><em>Hold on a little bit longer<em>  
><em>Trust me, you'll see<em>  
><em>You'll be so much stronger<em>  
><em>You'll be so much stronger"<em>

Tears well up in Camille's and she leans back further into Logan.

She hadn't realized how much everyone else was probably hurting on the inside until they went to group therapy together. She hadn't realized how much it had changed each and every one of them. But she hadn't realized until right now how lonely and different they felt without her.

But she still can't believe she did this for them. She couldn't describe a song that would better describe this entire journey.

_"You might have to bend, but you're not gonna break_  
><em>Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face<em>  
><em>You know deep down inside you've got what it takes<em>

_Right now it feels like the end of the world_  
><em>All your battles are lost<em>  
><em>You've been cheated, mistreated<em>  
><em>Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer<em>  
><em>Hold on a little bit longer<em>  
><em>Trust me, you'll see<em>  
><em>You'll be so much stronger<em>  
><em>You'll be so much stronge<em>r"

Just as Jo sets down her guitar, singing the last lyrics, she steps off of the stage, moving towards Camille. She pulls her into a hug, holding Camille close. "Thank you for staying strong and putting up a fight, Cam," Jo says tearfully.

"Jo... You have no idea how much that song meant to me. Thank you."

Then her friends come at her, gathering each other up in a group hug. Droplets of tears are being shed yet their eyes are all shining with happiness. "Thank you. All of you," Camille whispers.

"No problem, Cam."

Eventually, they let go, each of them sitting in their own seats. They joke around, eating as dinner is served. A soft tune then fills their ears soon Logan stands up, offering his hand to Camille.

"May I have this dance?" he asks sweetly, a crooked smile gracing his lips.

Camille giggles, sliding her hand into his, "You may." He pulls her onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist and her arms slide around his neck.

He rubs his nose against hers, smiling wide. "This is nice."

The melodic tune carries them as they sway back and forth, their eyes lost in each others. The parents and adults behind them, watch them, eyes full of admiration, remembering their days of young love. They watch in awe as the young couple stay in intimate distance of each other, exchanging sweet kisses and soft whispers.

Soon other couples stand up, moving towards the dance floor. Kendall swipes Jo into his arms, as James does the same with Skylar and Carlos does the same with Stephanie. Even Ethan holds Katie close, and for once, Kendall doesn't pound a boy for touching his baby sister. But Logan and Camille are still shining above all of them, glowing with happiness and love.

Logan spins her around once, then twice, before bringing her back to him. "You know, I'd do anything for you, right?" he asks, kissing her pink lips. He rocks them side to side, gently keeping a grip on her waist.

"Of course," she smiles, "No matter how much I'm against it… I'd do anything for you too, you know."

"I know," he murmurs, lightly tracing her waist with his thumb, "Just think, in a little while, we'll be married. And if we got through everything we've gotten through then I know we're going to be together forever. Nothing's going to tear us apart."

"We're going to be together forever, and no one can change that. Our love too strong for that," she whispers, lacing their fingers together.

"It is. I love you, Cami. So much, more than anything else in the world," he whispers back, pecking her lips.

Her hand snakes around the nape of his neck, bringing him forward so his velvet lips can meet hers. She parts, "I love you too." Then their lips collide again and their eyes flutter closed and sparks fly just like every time. The butterflies rise, making both of them smile into the kiss. They stay like that, lips connected and hands entwined together, because right now, they were in their own world and nothing and no one could bring them out of it.

Their world which was once heavy with sorrow and fear, was now filled simply with love and danced with happiness. It was that love, that bond, that held them together no matter what and it was what was going to keep them together forever.

Camille had been told day after day how no one would ever love her, but she had proved Andrew wrong. Her friends and her fiancée gave her that love, so much love that she could never have even dreamt of as a little girl. Maybe she was still a little haunted. But those memories were not something she would ever forget. She knows that there will be times when that'll be all that plagues her mind, but she also knows Logan and the rest of her friends will always be there for her.

It was in that moment that she realized how truly lucky she was. She had found her happy ending. Though most wouldn't think of it as one, she couldn't be happier. Her friends became her rock as did Logan throughout this entire journey and they kept her going everyday, making her stronger by the second. And then she finally understood. Being strong wasn't keeping in the tears and hiding everything from the world. Being strong meant that she had to let everyone in, and share her sorrows. And that was harder than anything else.

But she had her love and her friendships and in the end, it was all worth it. Because she truly had become _stronger._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can stick around for the ridiculously long author's not if you would like or you can just skip it. **

**It's over. Oh gosh. After almost nine months Haunted is complete. I just want to thank every one of you from the bottom of my heart whether you read, subscribed, favorited and/or reviewed. It means so much to me that you liked my story and took the time to read it. When I started this, the response I have gotten was not expected. Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected anything like this. The support you've given me is incredible and I can't thank you all enough for that. Each and every one of you have inspired me to keep writing and given me the courage to continue posting stories of this site. Thank you so much for everything. I love you guys so much.**

**And I was hoping maybe this story has taught you something... Please keep going even when it doesn't seem worth it. Please. You have so much to live for so please don't throw that away. You were brought into this world for a reason and you deserve to live. No matter what happens, there'll always be someone who cares. I care. **

**Okay so last time I asked what you guys would like to see whether it be a sequel, a one shot or other stories. And I've come to a decision. I don't want to stay in my little "Haunted" world forever. But... I don't want to leave it quite yet either. I do, however, want to work on and write other stories. So instead of a sequel, I've decided to do a one-shot. Most likely, it will be really long but if it gets a little too long, I'll split it up into a couple of chapters.**

**So before I post my Jendall story which I've been promising for months now, I'm going to focus on AMLP for a little bit. Kk. That's all.**

**So once again, for everyone who has stuck with me through this, thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough. I love you.**

**And one last time for this story... review? Thank you and again, I love you all. **

**xoxo happygirl57**


End file.
